Vortice
by Ya-chan1
Summary: una nuova catastrofe minaccia il mondo pokèmon...nel frattempo un vecchio gruppo di amici, finisce per rincontrarsi di nuovo...leggete e saprete
1. Default Chapter

VORTICE

Cap. 1

- C'era una volta un ragazzino particolare, che desiderava come molti altri, diventare maestro di Pokèmon. Questo bambino si chiamava Ash Ketchum. Però lui era diverso da tutti gli altri bambini della sua stessa età, perché in lui c'era una forza capace di sconvolgere e cambiare il corso degli eventi, nonché aveva un cuore puro e amore per i Pokèmon. All'età di dieci anni, decide di intraprendere la strada per realizzare il suo sogno e dopo aver salutato la madre e il suo paese natio, si apprestò ad inoltrarsi nel bosco, insieme con un Pokèmon. Il Pokèmon, un Pikachu per la precisione, era un tipo molto scontroso e poco affidabile, però il ragazzo riuscì a farselo amico. Da lì nacque un'amicizia, che dura ancora oggi. Accanto ad Ash si affiancarono altre persone, altri amici…però chi rimasero con lui per più tempo furono due ragazzi, un maschio e una femmina. Ma come ogni storia, prima o poi c'è il momento della separazione…e così il ragazzo si trovò di nuovo in viaggio con altre persone…

- Ma il bambino riuscì a vincere alla Lega di Indigo?

- No, però raggiunge un buon risultato. Questa sua sconfitta lo ha aiutato a crescere in previsione di un futuro difficile.

- E i suoi amici che fine hanno fatto? Li ha rivisti poi?

- I suoi amici, che se n'erano andati per realizzare i loro sogni,  non li rivide più. Finché un giorno…

- Un giorno?

- Il destino volle che tutti e tre si rincontrarono, ancora una volta…per una missione molto importante.

- Quale?

- Quale azione più nobile conoscete voi, che salvare il mondo? Ma non sarà un'avventura come quelle già vissute, no, questo suo nuovo viaggio lo porterà a nuove verità…e tanto altro…

- E cosa successe poi?

- Questo non sì sa…la storia comincia da qui…

Una signora si avvicinò al signore.

- La vuole piantare con questa storia? Quante altre volte ripeterà la solita storiella inventata, per impressionare i bambini, eh?

- Non è una bugia- si difese.

- Già, già come no…su bambini, adesso andate e lasciate riposare il signore…non vedete che il signore è stanco?

- Ma io non…- cercò di contraddirla.

- Sì, che lo è!- gridò la signora- E a quest'ora le brave persone vanno a dormire!

I bambini, che erano tutti intorno al vecchio anziano, divennero tristi e si alzarono dal grosso tappeto, dirigendosi verso l'uscita.

La signora guardò soddisfatta la sua opera.

- Se ne rende conto che li ha delusi quei poveri bambini?

- Non m'interessa. Se lei non la smetterà con queste fandonie, chiederò che si prendano dei provvedimenti- disse la signora, seccata.

Il signore mise il muso e guardando la parete verde accanto a lui, mormorò.

- Con l'altra ragazza, era tutta un'altra storia.

- L' ho sentita, sa?- grignò – E sa cosa le dico? Che lei non mi è mai stato simpatico. Né lei, né gli altri vecchietti di quest'ospedale! Se sono qui è solo per guadagnare qualcosa, tutto qui!

- Non si può affermare, che lei non sia stata più esplicita- disse con ironia.

- Dica quello che vuole, non mi fa effetto! Non sono come le altre poverette che ha conosciuto! Non capisco poi cosa ci trova di buono in voi, la mia collega! Perché non sparite e rendete un favore al mondo intero?

- Le ha mai detto nessuno, che ha la lingua più tagliente di una lama?

- Non si permetta di rispondere, sa?! Sia chiaro che finché non c'è la mia collega, io sono responsabile dei suoi comportamenti e quindi qui, comando io!

- Vorrei che le dicesse apertamente anche ai suoi superiori, queste cose, signora.

- Ah, ah. Che spiritoso- fece una smorfia e prese l'aspirapolvere- Ma tu guarda un po' te, quanta sporcizia hanno lasciato quei bambini lì!- accese la macchina e aspirò sul tappeto.

- Lei vede ciò che non c'è. Non ha mai pensato di fare un controllo oculistico?- disse con ironia, mentre si tappò le orecchie, per il chiasso causato dall'aspirapolvere.

La signora lo ignorò e continuò nel suo operato.

Il vecchietto, che era seduto sulla poltrona, diede uno sguardo alla finestra porta del balcone. Era una bella giornata.

_Peccato che ci sia questa a rovinare tutto_- pensò con rammarico, poi guardò nella sua mano destra. Stringeva un oggetto, una collanina. Il ciondolo era a forma di goccia azzurra. 

Se lo ricordava bene quando l'aveva avuto. Era stato quel giorno in cui aveva dovuto affrontare un'operazione chirurgica alla gamba. Era preoccupato, molto. 

Però arrivò lei, quella ragazza appena trasferitasi lì e gli affidò la collana.

"Porta fortuna?"- chiese lui un po' incerto.

"Certo, è un talismano portentoso"- disse lei con un sorriso- "Mi ha aiutato in molte occasioni. Adesso l'affido a voi"

"E perché me la da a me? Non è importante per lei?"

"Si, lo è. Però adesso è lei ad avere bisogno della forza del talismano. Vedrà, la sosterrà mentre dovrà essere operato"- lo mise nella sua mano destra e glielo fece stringere- "Lei lo stringa e vedrà che le porterà fortuna. Si fidi"

Lo strinse più forte. E ricordò il sorriso della ragazza.

_Aspetto che torni per ridarglielo_- sorrise. 

- E adesso cos' ha da sorridere, lei?- disse con disprezzo la donna.

Lui la guardò e sospirò.

- Lei non può capire…

Strada di Toto, una macchina sfreccia a tutta velocità sull'asfalto. Si tratta di una macchina appena uscita dal commercio del contrabbando, rossa fiammante.

- Ah, ah! Questo è stato il colpo più grosso della nostra vita! Guarda un po'…sacchi pieni di soldi e di microcip contenenti importanti segreti militari! Chissà quanto pagheranno al mercato nero, per questi?

- Molto, direi- rispose quello alla guida. Era concentrato a tenere gli occhi ben in allerta.

- Sicuro. Amico mio, abbiamo finito con i lavoretti! Si, questa volta diventeremo ricchi, oh se lo diventeremo!- rise di gusto mentre pregustava la sua nuova vita, lontana dalle città caotiche.

Ma una sterzata di ruote dietro di loro, lo fece svegliare dai suoi sogni.

- Ma che diavolo…- fece quello alla guida cercando di vedere dietro, dallo specchietto retrovisore- Ma chi sono?!

- Non lo so…- disse confuso il compare. 

La macchina dietro di loro, che li seguiva, era un modello recente ed era di colore nero. 

- Accelera amico, ci stanno per raggiungere!

- Lo sto già facendo!- premette sull'acceleratore.

L'inseguitore non demordeva e li seguiva per le strade di Toto.

- Presto, presto!- gli intimò l'uomo che gli stava seduto accanto.

- Ca..o, ci stanno alle costole! Quei figli di p……a! Almeno riesci a vedere la loro faccia? Sono della polizia?

- Uhm…- si sporse dal finestrino- No…non credo…e poi li avevamo seminato da un sacco di tempo!

- Forse saranno dei servizi segreti!

- Questi microcip sono così importanti? Allora, siamo nei guai!

- Presto, prendi la pistola e comincia a sparare. Chissà che così, non ce li leviamo dalle scatole!

- Okey- afferrò la sua mitragliatrice posizionata nei sedili posteriori, insieme ai sacchi di denaro. Si affacciò dal finestrino e cominciò la raffica di proiettili.

- Ci sparano!- disse il guidatore della macchina nera. Cercò di sviare le pallottole, sbandando a destra e sinistra.

- Me ne sono accorta!- disse la ragazza, accanto al guidatore, abbassandosi per evitare di essere di colpita.

- E adesso che facciamo? Rispondiamo?- chiese quello che era seduto al sedile posteriore.

- No, siamo in una strada trafficata! Potremmo colpire qualche innocente!- disse la ragazza.

- E allora cosa si fa?

- Ho un idea…- disse la ragazza- Presto Nick, gira qui a destra!- gli gridò al guidatore, indicandogli la stradina che avevano alla loro destra.

L'autista sgommò ed entrò in quella stradina.

- Ma che intenzioni hai, Mist?! Per poco non ci schiantavamo nel muro!- disse arrabbiato il ragazzo seduto dietro.

- Fidati- disse sicura- Nick, prosegui per questa via e tieniti pronto, okey?

- D'accordo- disse l'autista.

Nel frattanto la macchina rossa continuò la sua folle corsa, distruggendo tutto quello che trovava sul suo cammino.  

- Ah, ah! Li abbiamo seminati! Possiamo stare tranquilli, neanche la polizia riesce più a starci dietro! Siamo troppo forti!

- Strano che abbiano già demorso…- disse dubbioso il guidatore- E poi chi erano?

- Oh, non ha importanza, adesso. Preoccupati di raggiungere il porto. Saremmo al sicuro solo dopo esserci imbarcati sulla nave.

Proprio in quell'istante, dall'angolo alla loro destra, spuntò di nuovo la macchina nera. Ciò, li sorprese.

- Ca…o! Ma che hanno intenzione di fare quegli s….i!- gridò il guidatore, cercando di fare una manovra pericolosa, per evitare la macchina nera.

- Ormai ci siamo- disse Nick- Li sto affiancando.

- Bene- disse la ragazza- Jonny, più avanti c'è uno spazio sgombro?

- Uhm…- pensò il giovane- si, qualche chilometro davanti a noi.

- Nick, cerca di spingerli lì- disse Mist- Prepara l'arma, Jonny, e tieniti pronto ad ogni imprevisto.

- Si, ma tu che farai?- chiese Jonny, mentre impugnava l'arma.

- Vedrai…Nick, sai cosa fare, vero?- la ragazza e Nick si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa.

- Okey, io cercherò di stargli il più attaccato possibile alla loro macchina- disse e spinse la sua macchina contro l'altra, in modo da costringerli a cambiare direzione.

Nel frattempo la ragazza si sporse dal finestrino, si aggrappò con cautela al tetto della macchina e ci salì.

- Ehi, ma che fai Misty?!- chiese il ragazzo, vedendola ormai sul tetto.

_Stai attenta Mist_- pensò Nick mentre guidava e si affiancò alla macchina rossa.

- Ehi, ma che ha intenzione di fare, quella?!- chiese l'autista dell'altra macchina.

- Sta attento alla guida! Ci penso io a farli andare via- e puntò la mitragliatrice contro la macchina nera.

_Okey, Mist, questa è la tua occasione_- pensò, mentre tentava di stare in equilibrio sulla macchina- _O la va o la spacca!_- e si lanciò sul tetto dell'altra macchina, con un balzo felino.

- Ah! Che è stato?!- chiese il guidatore, preoccupato per il rumore.

- Qualcuno della macchina nera, deve essersi buttato sulla nostra automobile!

- Impossibile, siamo alla massima velocità!

- Adesso lo sistemo io!- disse l'uomo sporgendosi dal finestrino.

Ma di tutta risposta ricevette un calcio in faccia e svenne.

- Cucù!- fece la ragazza, spingendosi dentro alla macchina dal finestrino, lasciato aperto.

L'autista prese velocemente la pistola, appoggiata vicino a lui e la puntò contro la ragazza, ma non fece in tempo a sparare, che con un balzò la ragazza gli assestò un calcio sul muso, facendogli venire un emorragia al naso.

Mist prese in mano il volante e cercò di manovrarlo verso lo spazio dei cantieri in corso, davanti a lei. Non si accorse però, che l'altro uomo si era già svegliato e che gli stava puntando alla tempia, la pistola dell'autista.

- Okey, adesso hai smesso di giocare ragazzina! Se non vuoi morire, dì ai tuoi amici di arrendersi! Ormai siete nelle mie mani!

- Tu credi? Non ci conosci abbastanza allora- disse sicura, tenendo lo sguardo sulla strada.

- Piantala di scherzare o ti faccio saltare le cervella!

- Fa pure!- disse.

- Ti accontento subito!- girò la manopola e premette il grilletto.

Troppo tardi. Una pallottola fu più veloce di lui e lo colpì alla mano, facendo volare in aria la pistola e il proiettile.

Mist guardò la macchina accanto. Nick aveva una mano sul volante e con l'altra impugnava una pistola. Si sorrisero.

_Grazie Nick. Adesso me cavo da sola_- pensò Mist.

L'uomo non si arrese e con l'altra mano gli tirò un pugno, che lei parò al volo.

Ritentò di nuovo e ancora lei lo parò.

L'uomo cominciò ad imbestialirsi. Tutti suoi progetti si stavano distruggendo per colpa di quelli della macchina nera e quella ragazza. Che poi non sapeva da dove erano spuntatati, né che cosa volevano da loro. Si lanciò addosso alla ragazza che si difese tirandogli una ginocchiata nella pancia. Mist tenne la mano destra sul volante e con l'altra prese la mano dell'uomo e cominciò a girargliela, stritolandogli il braccio.

- Ahhh!- urlò.

- Stai calmo adesso, che siamo giunti a destinazione- gli intimò la ragazza tenendo fisso lo sguardo sulla strada.

Le due macchine frenarono di colpo, una volta raggiunto il luogo deserto.

Nick scese di volo dalla macchina e corse in aiuto della sua compagna.

L'autista della macchina rossa, approfittò della distrazione della ragazza per scendere dalla macchina e svignarsela. Non fece che qualche passo, che Nick lo fece cadere per terra con uno sgambetto.

- Ottimo lavoro- disse Nick alla ragazza e con il piede teneva costretto per terra l'autista.

- Anche tu- disse scendendo dalla macchina rossa con in mano l'uomo, che cercava di vincolarsi.

- Ma chi c…o siete voi?!- grignò l'uomo imbestialito.

- Persone moooolto pericolose- scherzò Nick.

Proprio in quel momento, si sentì una serie di sirene che si avvicinano a gran velocità.

- Finalmente arrivano- disse Jonny uscendo dalla macchina.

- Presto Jonny, prendi i microcip che c'interessano, dai sacchi.

- Okey…- frugò-…fatto! Possiamo andare?

- Yes- dissero all'unisono Nick e Mist, tirando un pugno ben assestato alla capoccia dei due delinquenti, per impedirgli di scappare. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

CITTA' DI JUNTA- Palazzo centrale del ministero della difesa.

Un uomo con il berretto distinto e la giacchetta piena di medaglie, sbatté il pugno sulla sua scrivania.

- Ancora una volta avete combinato un macello in città!- gridò.

- Ehi, ci poteva andare peggio, sai?- rispose Mist a tono- Quei due potevano andarsene via tranquillamente, senza che la polizia li potesse acciuffare!

- Ma c'era bisogno di gettare la cittadinanza nel caos?

- Il caos, l' hanno creata i due malviventi, quando hanno cominciato a sparare- rispose Nick, senza scomporsi.

- Si, si. Però va sempre a finire così! Sapete quanti danni ha causato, questa vostra corsa folle? Molti cittadini, chiedono risarcimento delle loro macchine distrutte, soprattutto quelli della polizia.

- Non è colpa nostra, se la polizia non sa fare il suo lavoro! Non riesce neanche a stare dietro a due pesci lessi!- rispose Mist.

Nick la guardò e le fece intendere di starsene zitta.

Mist mise il broncio e roteò gli occhi.

L'uomo li guardò attentamente e sospirò.

- In ogni modo, avete portato a termine la missione che vi avevamo commissionato, senza vittime.

- Si, signore. L'agente Jonny ha preso in tempo i microcip top secret, che erano stati rubati al dipartimento della difesa- rispose Nick- Li abbiamo già affidati ai vostri tecnici.

- Bene. Sarebbe stato un guaio se fosse capitato nelle mani di quei delinquenti o della polizia. Raccolgono degli importanti segreti del Consiglio OPU.

- Abbiamo fatto quello che ci avevate ordinato. Adesso abbiamo finito il nostro compito e, con il vostro permesso, noi c'è n'andiamo- disse Nick.

- Potete andare…ma non ho ancora finito con voi! Anche per questa volta chiuderò un occhio per i danni, dato che ci avete reso un favore, ma che sia l'ultima volta, chiaro?!- disse il signore con espressione seria e incavolata.

- Okey…

Nick e Mist furono accompagnati fuori dall'ufficio del Generale Fonz.

Dietro di loro si chiuse la porta. Mist si voltò di scatto, sulla porta dell'ufficio del Generale Fonz e fece una linguaccia.

- Bleaa! Stupito generale!

- Mist!- la rimproverò Nick.

- Ma se lo merita! Bella faccia che si ritrova! Dopo il favore che gli abbiamo fatto! Chi c'è l' ha fatto fare di accettare?

- Il nostro superiore.

- Ah- si zittì.

- Però in fondo hai ragione- disse, mentre cominciavano ad avviarsi nei corridoi della sede del dipartimento della difesa- La fatica l'abbiamo fatta noi e non loro, che se ne sono stati tranquillamente seduti nelle loro poltrone del potere.

- Giusto! Quella carogna! Che nervi!

Giunti alla fine del corridoio tutto bianco, un ragazzo gli aspettava all'uscita.

Appena li vide, andò incontrò a loro.

- Allora ragazzi? Che vi ha detto? Vi ha rimproverati come al solito? Eh? Eh?- chiese ansioso.

- Più o meno- disse Nick, mentre si avviava alla loro macchina nera.

- Quella carogna di Fonz aveva paura che la polizia scoprisse qualche segreto imbarazzante, per questo ha mandato noi- disse Mist ancora arrabbiata.

- Su, andiamo adesso- Nick si mise al volante della macchina- Appena torniamo in sede, devo far dare delle aggiustatine alla macchina. Durante la corsa, si è rovinata tutta la vernice da un lato.

- Oh, poverino- Mist lo prese in giro- Quanto deve aver sofferto la tua macchinina.

- Scherzi, eh? Però questa, se non lo sai, è una macchina favolosa, la più agile, la più innovativa…

- La più preistorica- lo fermò Mist.

- Spiritosa…vero Jonny che la mia macchina è portentosa, eh?- guardò il giovane dallo specchietto retrovisore.

- Eh? Ah, dunque…- il ragazzo si trovò nel panico. 

Tutti sapevano, che Nick aveva un'adorazione per quella macchina e che chiunque aveva da ridire su di essa, faceva una brutta fine- Io…io trovo che sia fantastica- mentì, con il sorriso sulle labbra.

- Oh, vedi Mist la voce della verità? Noto con piacere, che Jonny ha buon gusto in fatto di macchine- disse fiero e felice.

- Io sento come lo hai terrorizzato, tu- disse Mist- Se non fosse per la tua fama di bruto, tutti ti direbbero ciò che ti dico io.

- Invidiosi- sbuffò Nick.

Mist ridacchiò di nascosto.

- Che hai da ridere?!

- Niente, niente…e adesso muoviamoci, non vedo l'ora di tornare a casa…sono a pezzi.

- Ma Mist, perché ti sei buttata nella loro macchina? Hai rischiato grosso- chiese Jonny- Potevi farti molto male. E se ti avessero sparato?

- Oh, bhe, sono abituata ad azioni del genere…e poi sapevo che una certa persona, accorre sempre al mio aiuto, vero?- sghignazzò, guardando Nick.

- Un poveretto, aggiungerei io- disse, guidando.

La macchina continuò il suo percorso nelle strade di Toto…

CONTINUA…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ho finito il primo capitolo, allegria! (^-^)

Ancora non si capisce bene la storia…spero che nei prossimi capitoli, capirete meglio…

Inizio al più presto il seguito (sperando di arrivare alla fine). (-_-)'

Alcune città, o vie, o personaggi della fiction, non esistono nell'anime, ma li ho inventati io, quindi non state a scervellarvi su. 

Per questa fiction ho preso spuntò da vari film, tra cui Matrix (mi sono lasciata contagiare dall'azione) (^.^)'

Se qualcosa non vi è chiaro, o avete da fare un commento, scrivetemi pure, okey? (Non si accettano minacce, però!)

Pokèmon e i loro personaggi non mi appartengono.

By Ya-chan


	2. Cap2

VORTICE

Cap.2

SEDE CENTRALE

Tre personaggi insoliti, scesero dalla macchina nera, un po' ammaccata dall'ultima avventura.

Il primo che scese era un ragazzo, di circa 20 anni, alto, biondo, di origine irlandese.

La seconda era una ragazza, anni 18, alta e magra, capelli color rosso, legati ad una coda di cavallo e occhi azzurri.

Il terzo era un ragazzino di 16 anni, capelli neri, pettinati un po' alla sbarazzina.

I primi due portano un completo nero, mentre il terzo di colore verde scuro. Tutti e tre portano degli occhiali scuri, che per il ragazzino servono anche per la vista.

- Oh, che bello essere tornati vivi!- esclamò Jonny, una volta sceso dalla macchina.

- Avevi qualche dubbio?- chiese Nick e gli diede una pacca amichevole.

- Certo, appena ha saputo che doveva lavorare con te, gli sarà venuto il crepacuore- disse Mist, con il suo solito sorrisino.

- Figuriamo, lui mi adora…vero?- sorrise a Jonny.

- …ehm, si.

- Bravo.

I tre, si diressero verso un alto edificio con vetrate scure.

Due uomini con il cellulare in tasca, li riconobbero e gli aprirono le porte d'ingresso.

- Bentornati- gli dissero, inchinandosi leggermente.

- E' bello ricevere un'accoglienza calorosa, dopo tanto movimento- disse compiaciuto Nick.

- Brock è nel sul suo ufficio?- chiese Mist ai due uscieri.

- Si, vi sta attendendo- rispose uno dei due.

Nick, Mist e Jonny presero l'ascensore e salirono al decimo piano. 

- Ecco l'ufficio di Brock- informò, Mist. 

Davanti alla porta, c'era una guardia incaricata a sorvegliare l'ufficio.

- Brock ci ha detto di venire da lui in ufficio- spiegò Nick.

- In questo momento, però, è in sala congresso- rispose la guardia- Ha lasciato detto di aspettarlo dentro l'ufficio. Tra non molto dovrebbe ritornare.

- Come mai avranno indetto una riunione all'improvviso?- si chiese Nick, mentre si sedeva su una sedia dell'ufficio.

- Non sarà per colpa della corsetta, nel cuore della città di Junta?- suggerì Mist.

- No, non credo. Non è la prima volta che succede.

- Credete che il signor Brock se la prenderà?- chiese Jonny, timoroso.

- Sta tranquillo Jonny- Misty gli sorrise- Brock sarà anche un pezzo grosso di questa organizzazione, ma ci conosce e sa che se agiamo così, è per un buon motivo.

In quel momento si aprì la porta, ed entrò Brock, con in mano una cartelletta piena di fogli sparpagliati.

- Buongiorno ragazzi, bentornati- disse felice e raggiunse la sua scrivania.

L'ufficio di Brock era piena di statue di pietra, raffiguranti alcuni Pokèmon estinti. Alle spalle della scrivania, c'erano delle grosse finestre, che occupavano tutta la parete. Si poteva vedere da lì la strada di Hypo e le automobili che la percorrevano.  

- Scusatemi il ritardo, ma sono stato trattenuto a lungo- ammise Brock, sedendosi alla sua sedia.

- Di cosa avevi bisogno?- chiese Nick.

- Dovevo parlarvi…

- A proposito del lavoro, con il dipartimento della difesa o della riunione, che avete appena fatto?- chiese Mist.

- Beh, tutte e due.

- Oh, allora risparmiaci il sermone, c'è l' ha già sciroppato il Generale Fo…mhhh!- Mist venne fermata da una veloce mano di Nick, che gli tappò la bocca.

- Il Generale Fonz vi ha fatto la ramanzina?- chiese Brock.

- Eh, eh, ma no! Mist ha sempre voglia di scherzare- Nick cercò di sembrare tranquillo.

- Ah. Comunque, tornando a noi- il suo sguardo divenne serio-…c'è un importante missione che dovete portare a termine…

- Come, di già? Abbiamo appena finito e già ci rifili altro lavoro! Sei ingiusto Bro…mhhh!- Nick gli tappò di nuovo la bocca.

- Vai pure avanti- gli disse Nick a Brock.

- Vedete…si sta abbattendo una minaccia di grandi proporzioni…

- Una guerra?- chiese Jonny.

- No…molto peggio.

- Allegria, adesso sono più felice- ironizzò Mist.

- Vi verrà affidato l'incarico, fase per fase…inizialmente lavorerete separati, ma poi una volta formato il gruppo, si potrà iniziare la vera missione.

- Ehm…scusa Brock...perchè non ci vuoi dire subito di cosa tratta la nostra missione?- chiese Nick.

- E' troppo presto…e anche troppo tardi, se non vi muoverete subito.

- Lo faremmo…se ci dicessi cosa fare- disse Mist.

Brock prese una busta gialla, dal suo cassetto della scrivania.

- Dunque, a te Nick è affidata la missione di andare a prendere questo ragazzo…- gli consegnò la busta- dentro ci sono la foto e i suoi dati anagrafici.  

- D'accordo…

- Dovrai solo scortarlo fin qua e dargli questa busta…- gli passò una busta bianca chiusa con un timbro-…quando sarete quasi arrivati a destinazione.

- Ma dovrò spiegargli qualcosa…?

- No, niente, se non che sia necessario per la missione. Ricordate, massima segretezza. Qualcuno potrebbe starvi alle costole- rivolse lo sguardo alla ragazza- E tu Mist, dovrai occuparti di quest'altro ragazzo…- gli diede un'altra busta gialla, insieme ad una busta bianca- e questa è la busta che devi consegnare al ragazzo.

- Okey.

- Mi raccomando, questi due elementi sono estremamente importanti per la missione…

- Si, ma perché noi? Insomma, per una cosa così banale, perché non chiamarli e farli venire qui, oppure affidare l'incarico ad altri?- chiese Mist.

- Lo avrei fatto…ma entrambi sono in pericolo di vita. Se il nemico viene a sapere che li stiamo cercando e se sanno qualcosa su di loro, faranno di tutto per catturarli od ucciderli.

- Il nemico…? Di chi stai parlando?- chiese Nick.

- Non è il momento per parlarvene. Vi dico solo di stare ben attenti…perché sono molto pericolosi…non sarà facile come bere un bicchiere d'acqua.

- E io?- chiese Jonny.

- Oh, Jonny, come ti trovi con Nick e Mist?- il volto di Brock tornò sereno- Ormai è da un mese che lavori con loro.

- Beh, diciamo che sono molto spericolati.

- Su questo non c'è dubbio, sono stati addestrati così. La tua missione, per il momento, sarà quello di stare nella sede e collaborare ad un progetto. Ci servono menti fresche e brillanti.

- Per fortuna che non l' hanno chiesto a Nick- scherzò Mist.

- Spiritosa.

- Adesso potete andare- informò Brock, alzandosi dalla sua sedia- Avete tempo massimo quindici giorni per portarli qui. Prima di partire, andate al laboratorio, dove verrete dotati dei nuovi strumenti di difesa.

- Va bene- disse Nick e tutti e tre uscirono dall'ufficio- Okey, adesso porto la mia macchina a ripararla.

- Ancora con questa storia?- gli disse un po' scocciata Mist- Non pensi che alla macchina? Non è per qualche graffio, che morirà! 

- Ehi, io ci tengo a lei…sono anni che lavoriamo insieme!

- Adesso capisco, perché non hai la ragazza- scherzò Mist e se ne andò per conto suo.

- Ehi, torna indietro, non finisce qui!- gli urlò dietro, ma ormai se n'era andata- Oh, Jonny, meno male che sei tu qui- rivolse lo sguardo al ragazzino.

- Eh?- il povero Jonny, si era così incantato a vedere la scena, che si era dimenticato di svignarsela.

- Che ne dici di venire con me, a lustrare la macchina?- chiese, felice come una pasqua.

- Ehm, veramente io…- Jonny era un po' titubante, poi pensò alle notizie che circolavano su di lui, per niente piacevoli- forse potrei…

- Bene!- gli diede una spallata forte, che fece cadere a terra il ragazzino- Sapevo che avresti accettato! Non sei come Mist, tu! Allora, che aspetti? Vogliamo darci una mossa?- e spinse il ragazzo in avanti.

Jonny pensava, con tristezza, all'occasione sprecata per potersela svignare da Nick.

Nel frattempo Mist andò nel suo camerino e si cambiò di vestito. Uscì dal camerino, con addosso pantaloni e maglietta, azzurri. Uscì dalla sede e prese la sua bicicletta, posteggiata nel retro.

- Da quanto tempo amica, eh?- disse Mist, rivolta alla bicicletta dal colore azzurro.

Mist salì in sella e notò la piccola scritta, incisa sul manubrio…

_Chissà cosa starà facendo, adesso?_- pensò e si mise a pedalare.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

OSPEDALE di BERNY

- Ancora cartaccia?!- gridò una donna, così forte che rimbombò in tutto l'ospedale- Quante volte le avrò detto che c'è il cestino? Ma lo fa apposta? Perché se è così, ha capito male! 

- Ha detto qualcosa?- chiese il vecchietto, fingendosi ingenuo.

- Non mi prenda in giro! Le ho detto e ripetuto, di non far venire nella sua stanza i bambini! Non va bene!

- Uh? Non lo sapevo.

- Senta, io non sono idiota! Lo so che lo sta facendo apposta, per farmi venire una crisi isterica!

- Davvero?

- Grr, non mi faccia perdere la pazienza! Sto cercando di lavorare, io! E lei mi rende la vita impossibile!

- Non le ho detto io, di lavorare qui.

- Ma io devo guadagnare!

- Beh, allora rispetti le mie decisioni.

- No, questo mai! Qui comando io, chiaro?! Che non vi venga in mente, di disubbidirmi di nuovo, altrimenti…

- Altrimenti?

- Beh…farò qualcosa!

- Bene, anch'io- si alzò dalla sua sedia.

- E adesso dove va?

- A prendere una boccata d'aria!- rispose seccato.

- Non può! 

- E perché?

- Perché l' ho deciso io. E lei deve eseguire i miei ordini!

- Non ti sembra di esagerare?- chiese una terza voce, che proveniva alle spalle della donna, all'ingresso della stanza.

- Oh, ma tu…- disse il vecchio, con espressione sorpresa e felice.

- Buongiorno signor Antonio. Le sono mancata?- chiese la ragazza, andandogli incontro.

- Certo, molto!- disse il vecchio, squadrando la donna.

- Ciao Misty. Come mai sei qui? Non eri andata via, perché eri impegnata in altro?- chiese la donna, con una leggera seccatura.

- Ciao Sandra. Non me ne sono andata, sono dovuta stare via, per un impegno urgente. 

- Come vuoi. Però adesso, non puoi venire qui e pretendere di avere potere su di me!

- Non ho detto questo, però i miei pazienti tornano a stare sotto la mia tutela.

- Meno male- disse sollevato il signor Antonio.

- Unf, che presuntuosa che sei! E va bene, ti lascio i tuoi pazienti. Tanto ne avevo fin sopra i capelli, soprattutto di questo vecchietto citrullo!- indicò Antonio.

- Ehi!- si lamentò Antonio.

- A quanto sento, l' ha fatta proprio disperare, eh?- asserì Mist ad Antonio.

- L' ha voluto lei- precisò lui.

La donna uscì dalla stanza tutta nervosa.

- Allora, raccontami. Come va il piede?- chiese Mist, sedendosi su una sedia.

- Molto bene. Vedi?- mosse il piede- Adesso cammino bene. Merito del dottore, che mi ha operato.

- Già, la dottoressa Joy è molto brava.

- Si, e anche grazie al ciondolo che mi hai imprestato.

- Ti è servito allora?

- Si. All'inizio non ci credevo molto, ma al momento dell'operazione mi ha portato molta fortuna. Pensa che alcuni medici avevano detto che anche con l'operazione, non avrei ripreso a camminare.

- Si sbagliavano, evidentemente.

- Già. Vedi, tengo ancora il ciondolo nella mano.

- Come mai? Sente ancora dolore?

- No, speravo che lei tornasse al più presto- sorrise a Mist.

- Oh, grazie- disse felice- Mi siete mancato, lei e i suoi racconti, e tutti gli altri pazienti. 

- E dimmi, che hai fatto in questo periodo?

- Beh…diciamo che ho fatto molto movimento- ridacchiò.

- Hai intenzione di rimanere a lavorare qui?

- Non ancora, domani mi tocca partire di nuovo, ma appena potrò, tornerò.

- Oh, allora se ne va di nuovo- disse, un po' sconsolato.

- Ma non per sempre. E poi ho chiesto che vi cambino persona, che si occupi di voi altri. Sandra è brava, ma non paziente.

- Già, me ne sono accorto. Allora ti rifarai vedere di nuovo?

- Certo. Però lei non faccia scappare un'altra addetta, chiaro?

- Si, cercherò.

- Mi fido di lei.

- Ah, a proposito. Ti ridò il tuo collare…penso che adesso ti servi più a te, vero?

- …beh…

- Lo leggo nei tuoi occhi, c'è qualcosa che ti assilla…qualcosa di importante…e qualcosa di pericoloso.

- Ma no, niente del genere.

- Eh, inutile negarlo, Mist. Però tu sei in gamba e so che qualsiasi cosa si tratti, tu c'è la farai.

- Lo spero.

Dopo aver visitato tutti i suoi pazienti, Mist esce dall'ospedale. Prende la bici e torna a casa.

- Ah, casa dolce casa!- disse, buttandosi sul divano.

Il suo appartamento si trovava nel quartiere di One Town, vicino a Berny. 

Nella sua mano aveva ancora le buste che Brock gli aveva dato.

_Chissà che tipo sarà, questo personaggio così importante?_- pensò Mist, mentre prese la busta gialla- _Sono curiosa. Di sicuro deve trattarsi di un pezzo grosso._

Mist scartò la busta e sfogliò i fogli, mentre dal frigo prende una lattina di Po-kè.

_Uhm…abita a pallet Town, un bel po' lontanino, si trova in un altro continente. C'impiegherò tre giorni, utilizzando i mezzi normali_- sorseggiò la bibita- _Chissà che faccia avrà?_- guardò la foto- _Mh…carino…però il suo viso mi è un po' familiare. Il suo nome è…Ash Ketchum…_?!!- gli andò di traverso la bibita.

- Ash Ketchum?!- gridò. Poi si tappò da sola la bocca.

_Ash Ketchum è la persona che dovrei scortare alla sede?! Com'è possibile? Questo deve essere uno scherzo di Brock, già deve essere così, non c'è altra spiegazione_- riguardò la foto- _E io che non l'avevo riconosciuto subito…però, è cresciuto in quattro anni, ormai avrà diciotto anni. Se penso che fino ad un minuto fa, ho pensato che era carino, mi viene voglia di rimangiarmi tutto!_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

SEDE CENTRALE- laboratorio sotterraneo

- Okey, queste sono le vostre attrezzature- un ingegnere glieli consegnò.

- Grazie- dissero Nick e Mist.

- Eh, eh. La mia attrezzatura è più bella della tua- si vantò Nick.

- Scherzi? Qui non conta la bellezza- disse Mist-…però di sicuro la mia è doppiamente più bella!

- Su, non fate i bambini- disse Brock- Tutte due, sono le migliori prodotti da questo laboratorio.

- Ehi, tu!- Mist lo fulminò e si avvicinò a lui.

- Che c'è Mist?- la guardò preoccupato. Poi però, capì il perché della sua arrabbiatura.

- Tu lo sapevi, vero? Perché allora lo hai fatto?! Perché proprio io devo scortare lui?!

- Perché sei la più idonea- gli spiegò.

- Idiozie! Se è uno scherzo è ben poco piacevole!

- Non è uno scherzo- rispose calmo.

- Ma cosa succede?- chiese Nick, che non capiva cosa stesse succedendo.

- Niente- disse sereno, Brock.

- Niente, un corno! Ti rendi conto di quello che mi stai chiedendo? Io…non posso!

- Un sacrificio da niente, in confronto a quello che ti aspetterà.

- Ma perché proprio lui? Cosa ha di speciale, a parte catturare i Pokèmon?

- Te ne accorgerai tu stessa, stando con lui- spiegò Brock- Vi auguro un buon viaggio. Mi raccomando, vi voglio ancora qui fra quindici giorni.

- Sicuro- rispose Nick.

- Dannato!- Mist digrignò tra i denti.

- Ma perché ti sei arrabbiata così tanto? E' per via di chi devi andare a prendere, vero?

- Più o meno.

- Lo conosci?

- …più o meno- rispose con voce bassa.

- Non potresti essere più precisa?

- No. Ora devo andare. Prenderò la moto, così c'impiegherò meno tempo.

- Aspetta, non mi hai ancora risposto. Perché cerchi sempre, di evadere alle mie domande?!

- Perché non ho voglia di rispondere. Ciao e in gamba, mi raccomando!

- Anche a te…e torna salva.

- Sicuro, preoccupati per te, piuttosto. Io so cavarmela da sola, ma tu…hai poche possibilità senza me- ridacchiò.

- Ehi, ti faccio vedere io! Tornerò prima di te, vedrai!- disse in tono di sfida.

- Vedremo, vedremo- si avvia all'uscita- Se ci riuscirai di pagherò la cena ad un ristorante.

- Allora prepara i soldi!

Mist si diresse al suo camerino e si cambiò con il suo abbigliamento nero. Aprì poi, un cofanetto chiuso a chiave. Lo aprì e s'intravidero delle sfere Pokè.

_Per questa missione mi porterò i miei Pokèmon, mi potranno essere utili. E adesso in marcia. Pallet Town mi attende!_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

PALLET TOWN

Altrove, a Pallet Town, un ragazzo riposa beatamente sul divano.

Sa che la madre è fuori, con le sue amiche e che i fans non verranno quel giorno ad assediarlo. 

- Ah, che goduria, vero Pikachu?

- Pika- rispose il Pokèmon giallo. Anche lui era comodo sul divano.

- Nessuno che ti disturbi per gli autografi o i mestieri di casa, oppure per sfidarti- disse il ragazzo soddisfatto.

- Pika, pi- confermò.

Il ragazzo sorrise al suo Pokèmon e diede uno sguardo alle sue molte medaglie e coppe, vinte durante ai tornei…tra cui uno al torneo Avance. Tutte le coppe, erano appoggiate sul ripiano del muro, della sala. Accanto, c'erano incorniciate delle foto. Una era del torneo Orange, con i suoi Pokèmon, l'altra era al congresso Pokèmon, fatta nel primo anno di viaggio e tanti altri raffiguranti lui e tutti i suoi amici, che lo avevano affiancato durante il suo viaggio.

- Eh, che avventure, vero Pikachu? Mi mancano un po' quelle notti passate fuori nel bosco, oppure le sfide con i capopalestra…quante emozioni…

- Pika?

- Hai ragione, rimpiango un po' quei periodi di spensieratezza.

- Pika, pi?

- I miei amici, dici? Mh…mi mancano anche loro. Non ho avuto più notizie da loro, dopo che ho vinto alla Lega internazione di Pokèmon. Soprattutto Misty…deve essere tornata alla palestra dalle sue sorelle, ricordo che se n'erano andate dalla palestra per un tournèe. Ormai sono quattro anni che non ci vediamo, né sentiamo. Chissà come sta? 

- Pika.

- Si, confermo. Un tipo come lei starà di sicuro bene- sorrise a se stesso- Mi piacerebbe risentirla…

- Pi!

- Come? No. Non saprei cosa dirle…e poi credo, che ormai si sia dimenticata di me- disse triste.

- Pika, pi.

TOC - TOC. Qualcuno bussò alla porta. 

- Oh, no. E adesso chi sarà? Un'altra scocciatore? Non ho voglia di aprire…farò finta di non esserci.

- Piiiiikaa!- il Pokèmon saltò in piedi e gli si rizzò il pelo. Dalle sue guance rosse scaturirono delle piccole scintille di elettricità.

- Che ti succede Pikachu? Perché sei teso?- chiese l'allenatore.

TOC – TOC. Insistettero a bussare.

- Pika, pika!

- Mh? Mah, vado ad aprire…- si alzò dal divano e aprì la porta- Si, chi è?

Davanti a lui, c'erano tre uomini vestiti tutti di puntino, giacca e cravatta di colore nero, con degli occhiali scuri.

Uno dei tre, avanzò verso Ash.

- Signor Ketchum?

- Si, sono io. Cosa desiderate?

- Lei.

- Eh?

Ma non fece in tempo a capire, che l'uomo gli diede un pugno allo stomaco, facendolo cadere in ginocchio dal dolore.

- Pika, pi!!!- il Pokèmon grignò e si mise pronto a scaricare le sua elettricità, sugli estranei.

- E questo è Pikachu- disse un altro. Prese il Pokèmon in mano e Pikachu tirò le sue scariche elettriche. Però non gli fecero alcun male, anzi, l'uomo non avvertì neanche il dolore.

- Pika?- Pikachu si spaventò. Era la prima volta che una persona, non rimaneva folgorato dalla sua elettricità.

- Abbiamo finito. Possiamo rientrare- disse l'altro uomo, con in mano un cellulare- Avviso il capo.

- Non credete di correre troppo in fretta?- si udì una voce tra la vegetazione.

I tre uomini si guardarono intorno, senza capire da dove provenisse quella voce.

- Dovete fare i conti con me, bellocci! Non ve l' ha detto vostra madre, che bisogna essere gentili quando si è ospiti di altri?- adesso la figura si vedeva chiaramente.

Una ragazza, vestita con una tuta nera, occhiali scuri e cintura in vita, stava in piedi sopra un ramo di un albero. 

- Un intrusa…bisogna eliminarla- disse l'uomo con il cellulare.

- Oh, povera me- scherzò la ragazza- Però sarete voi a fare una brutta fine!- saltò giù dall'albero e si buttò a capofitto sui tre uomini. 

Diede un calcio di volata all'uomo del cellulare. Poi tirò un pugno destro, a quello che aveva in mano Pikachu. 

- Pika!- Pikachu saltò giù dalle mani dell'uomo, che cadde per terra.

- Ferma o questo ragazzo farà una brutta fine!- disse l'altro uomo, che puntava una pistola sulla tempia del ragazzo.

Il ragazzo era braccato dall'uomo e non riusciva a muoversi. Il pugno ricevuto di sorpresa lo aveva un po' confuso e non riusciva a distinguere bene, la figura che aveva davanti a se.

La ragazza sorrise e si abbassò per sferrare un veloce calcio all'uomo, che volò addosso al muro.

Alle sue spalle, comparve l'uomo del cellulare, con in mano un bastone. Misty si abbassò per schivare il colpo e gli diede una gomitata, si girò verso lui e concluse con un pugno.

- Fatto- disse la ragazza, mentre l'ultimo uomo cadde a terra- Possiamo andare adesso.

Ash, che era stato lasciato libero dalla presa dell'uomo, non ci capiva niente.

- Ma chi…dove…quando?!

- Mh?

- Chi sei?! E chi sono loro?- chiese indicando gli uomini a terra.

- Oh, diciamo che erano gente che voleva farti fuori, ma adesso sei al sicuro con me. Per fortuna che sono riuscita ad arrivare in tempo. Vuoi venire adesso?

- Non mi hai risposto, chi sei tu? E perché c'è l' hanno con me?!

- Uhm, belle domande…ci penserò su, durante il tragitto- disse con sarcasmo, mentre si avviava verso il bosco.

- Ehi, non ho ancora finito! E poi perché ti dovrei seguire? Non ti conosco neanche!

- Hai ragione. Però per tua norma, ti ho salvato la vita. E questo credo che posso bastare.

- E chi mi dice, che in realtà non sei una di loro?

- Uff, con il tempo sei diventato assillante, sai?

- Eh? Mi conosci?

- Non importa. Se vuoi farti uccidere da loro, accomodati pure. O altrimenti seguimi, che non c'è tempo.

- Ma io…

- Pika, pi!!!- il Pokèmon urlò.

I tre uomini si alzarono da terra, tutti e tre perfettamente composti, come se non avessero avuto un combattimento.

- Uh, tipi duri, eh?- disse la ragazza- Tu, sei vuoi salvarti, sali con il tuo Pikachu sulla moto, che ho lasciato nel bosco.

- Che? Non ti lascio qui!

- Me la so cavare, che credi?!- la ragazza si mise in posizione di difesa.

I tre uomini si lanciarono addosso alla ragazza. Lei di risposta, tirava pugni e calci, con abili mosse marziali. Gli uomini, uno dopo l'altro, caddero per terra.

- Uff, che faticaccia!

- Sta attenta- gli gridò il ragazzo che non se n'era ancora andato- si stanno ancora alzando.

- Cosa?! Com'è possibile! Li avevo appena stesi!

Uno dei tre si lanciò alla carica, seguito dagli altri. La ragazza si difendeva e attaccava, però il suo fiato corto, si cominciava a sentire di già, mentre i tre uomini si rialzavano, sempre composti e ordinati, senza il minimo segno della stanchezza. 

- Accidenti, ma chi diavolo sono?!- disse la ragazza. Poi pensò a quello che le aveva detto il suo superiore.

"state attenti…perché sono molto pericolosi…non è il solito nemico di prima"

_Aveva ragione! Questi, per quanto gli dia a loro, calci o pugni, sono sempre in piedi! Io invece comincio a sentirmi stanca. Non posso continuare così…è una lotta impari_- allungò la mano nella sua cintura ed estrasse una master ball nera- Non mi tocca che ricorrere a questo modo, per poterci allontanare da questi tipi.

- Una Master ball?- vide il ragazzo- Perché è nera?

- Togetic, go!- gridò la ragazza, facendo uscire il Pokèmon dalla ball.

- Toge?

- Togetic?!- esclamò sorpreso Ash.

- Togetic, presto, portaci dove sai tu!- disse la ragazza al Pokèmon.

- Toge!- mosse il capo e una luce azzurra lo circondò.

- Prendeteli!- gridò un uomo agli altri.

Troppo tardi, erano già scomparsi. Loro e il Pokèmon bianco.

- Accidenti ci sono sfuggiti! Il capo non lo prenderà bene.

- Presto, andiamo alle nostre macchine. Li rintracceremo subito!

Nel frattempo nel bosco, comparvero dal nulla in aria quattro figure, che caddero sull'erba.

- Ahi!- esclamò Ash, che era caduto con il sedere- Ma cosa sta succedendo?- si lamentò.

La ragazza non gli diede retta e raggiunse la moto posteggiata lì. Prese il casco e lo indossò.

- Bel lavoro, Togetic- disse la ragazza al suo Pokèmon, che sorrise. Poi lo richiamò nella sua sfera.

- Mi vuoi rispondere?- chiese Ash molto scocciato.

- Prendi il tuo Pokèmon e fallo rientrare nella sua sfera- gli disse solo.

- Pikachu non è mai stato nella sua sfera- affermò lui.

- Allora faccelo stare! E' per il suo bene!

- No! Se lui non vuole, io non lo obbligo! E poi chi sei tu, per darmi degli ordini?!

- Senti, mentre noi stiamo qui a perdere tempo, quei tre ci staranno cercando, capisci vero?

- Solo in parte. Però non farò rientrare Pikachu nella sua sfera- disse fermamente convinto.

- Uff, me lo immaginavo. Va bene. Tienilo ben stretto a te e salite in moto.

- Perché dovremmo?

- E' il momento di chiedere questo? Vuoi vivere o morire?- salì sulla moto e cominciò a metterlo in moto- Ti muovi?!

Il ragazzo era incerto sul fidarsi, ma in fondo non voleva rimanere con quei tre tipi là. Non sapeva perché c'è l'avessero con lui, ma era chiaro che non avevano buoni intenzioni.

- Però devo avvisare mia madre che…

- Lo farai dopo, te lo garantisco io.

- Va bene…- un po' insicuro salì sulla moto insieme alla ragazza.

- Aggrappati bene, andremo molto veloce- mise in moto e partì di colpo.

- Ahhh!- Ash si spaventò della velocità e si avvinghiò alla vita della ragazza- Ma si può sapere chi sei tu?

- …

- Quando me lo dirai?

- Quando arriveremo a destinazione.

- E dove?

- Lo vedrai…ti stanno aspettando, lì.

- Eh?

La ragazza lasciò le stradine del paese e si diresse verso la strada principale.

Non passò molto, che i due si accorsero di essere seguiti da due macchine.

- Ancora loro?!- disse la ragazza innervosita.

- Che facciamo? Ci stanno alle costole.

- Accelero, stai ben aggrappato!- fece girare il manubrio e accelerò la velocità.

Da una vietta, spuntò una macchina della polizia, che li seguì con la sirena accesa.

- Bingo, anche la polizia, adesso! Come se tutte le sfortune non venissero da sole!- disse la ragazza.

- E se ci facessimo aiutare dalla polizia?

Si sentì una risata.

- Che c'è adesso?- chiese Ash.

- Credi davvero che loro ci possano aiutare? Caschi male, Ash.

- Avevo ragione, quindi! Tu mi conosci, vero?- disse serio.

La ragazza si morse la lingua.

_Bel lavoro, non c'è che dire! Certe volte mi chiedo, perché ho la lingua lunga! Adesso che gli dico?  _

- Più o meno…ho avuto le tue informazioni dal mio superiore, che mi ha chiesto di portarti con me.

- Ah.

_Okey, adesso spero che se ne stia  zitto, un bel po'_- pensò la ragazza.

Ma le macchine del nemico e della polizia non demordevano. L'inseguimento si stava trasformando in una gara di velocità.

CONTINUA…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Fine secondo capitolo. Un po' più lungo, no?

Ho cercato di pensare ad una scena movimentata…non so se ci sono riuscita. (^_^)'

Più avanti andrà la storia, più i luoghi saranno più dettagliati e più precisi.

Se ci sono qualche errori (frequenti di solito) fatemelo sapere.

Ho già qualche ideuzza per il seguito, vedrò come metterlo giù.

Pokèmon e personaggi non mi appartengono.

By Ya-chan


	3. Cap 3

VORTICE

Cap. 3

PALLET TOWN

Strada di Pallet Town…una moto blu sfreccia tra le vie cittadine. Seguita da due macchine nere e da delle volanti della polizia.

- A tutte le pattuglie…- una donna, alla guida della macchina della polizia, parlò alla ricetrasmittente- ripeto: a tutte le pattuglie! Zona Pallet Town, una moto e due macchine nere, hanno superato il limite di velocità. E' in corso un inseguimento sulla strada di Pallet Town…sembra che si dirigono verso Viridian City. Tutte le pattuglie, che si trovassero in quella zona, preparino un posto di blocco. Non so se siano armati…ma non mi sembrano tipi rassicurabili.

La donna chiuse la sua radio e riprese l'inseguimento a sirene accese. Il vento entrava dal finestrino, scompigliandogli i suoi capelli blu.

_Ed eccomi ancora alla presa di altri pazzi al volante, che si credono di essere sulle piste di formula One! Ma non hanno neanche idea, con chi abbiano a che fare i conti! Ah, me la pagheranno, se non si fermano subito!  _

- Ehi…ehm, non so il tuo nome…- disse il ragazzo sulla moto.

- Chiamami pure Mist- rispose la ragazza.

- Mist? Questo nome…

- Cosa volevi dirmi?

- Ehm, quelle macchine non hanno intenzione di fermarsi…cosa intendi fare? Se ci sta seguendo la polizia, di sicuro avranno posto dei posti di blocco, poco più avanti.

- Hai ragione…tu che sei di qui, conosci qualche strada secondaria che porti a Viridian City?

- Uhm…se non sbaglio, se giri tra poco a sinistra, dovremmo passare per una scorciatoia…solo che non è asfaltata e ben poco sicura…

- Non importa…mi raccomando, tu tieniti stretto, adesso frenerò di colpo.

- Eh?

Mist schiacciò di colpo, il pedale del freno. Le macchine nere passarono vicine alla moto, ma lo superarono, perché andavano ad una forte velocità, lo stesso valeva per la polizia.

- Accidenti, si è fermata!- disse il guidatore della prima macchina nera.

- E adesso?- chiese l'altro.

- Non andranno lontano…

Mist premette l'accensione e girò la moto verso sinistra, percorrendo la stradina secondaria, che portava fuori dalla strada principale.

- Oh, cavolo! La moto se l'è svignata dalla strada- disse l'agente- Dove avrà intenzione di andare? Beh, almeno le macchine nere le ho ancora davanti. Incomincio a prendere loro. Se sono loro complici, mi diranno dove si trovano quelli della moto.

- Ehi 102, la volante ci sta seguendo- gli fece notare il terzo uomo sull'altra macchina, attraverso il cellulare.

- Si, vedo…pensiamo prima a sbarazzarci della polizia, a loro penseremo dopo. Ci pensi tu, 154?- disse all'uomo accanto a lui.

- Okey- prese una borsa di tessuto e tirò fuori vari pezzi, che mise insieme, come un puzzle, fino ad ottenere una pistola, simile ad un cannone. Si sporse dal finestrino e puntò la sua arma verso la prima volante della polizia.

L'agente alla prima macchina, vide l'arma che aveva l'uomo e ne rimase sorpresa.

_Ma che razza di arma è quella?! Non l' ho mai vista in commercio…ammesso che non sia di contrabbando! Però, perché mi sento raggelare?! Non è un buon segno!_

L'uomo sparò, ma l'arma non era munita di pallottole o altro simile, piuttosto fu catapultata una melma verde, con una forma simile ad un viso di umano, che si dispera.

_Cos…?!_

La donna fu colta alla sprovvista e la roba verde andò dritta la macchina, attraversando il vetro e spiaccicandosi su di lei. 

- Ahhhhh!- urlò in preda alla paura. Non riusciva né a vedere, né a capire niente.

L'agente perse il controllo della macchina, che prese a volteggiare più volte su se stessa, andando a sbattere con violenza sul muro.

- Fzzzzz…nte Jenny, agente Jenny, ci sente? E' ancora viva?- dalla ricetrasmittente si sentirono le voci dei suoi colleghi, che avevano assistito all'incidente- Ci risponda! Abbiamo chiamato l'ambulan…fzzz…resista! Saremo lì in un balen…fzzz- la radio andò in corto circuito.

Ma l'agente Jenny, non poteva sentirli. No, in quel momento era accasciata con la testa, sull'airbed del volante. Il colpo attutito, le aveva ferito la fronte, da cui uscivano lacrime di sangue. Dal motore della macchina, usciva del fumo denso. Jenny era in stato di coma, con gli occhi spalancati, come se avesse visto qualcosa di orripilante, ma la sua coscienza era viva…e in quel momento era vittima del suo peggior incubo.

Nel frattempo la macchina nera si era già allontanata, sicura che la polizia non li avrebbe più seguiti, perché troppo presi ad aiutare il loro capo.

- Bene, adesso li avremmo lontani per un bel po'- disse Mist. 

La strada era tutta di terra e un po' fangosa, per le grandi piogge di quel periodo. C'erano parecchie buche e dossi che facevano rimbalzare la moto.

- Sei sicura di sapere guidare questa moto? - chiese Ash- Queste stradine non sono così facili da percorrere con la moto a grande velocità.

- Tranquillo, sei in buone mani.

- Ma hai la patente?

- No. Però non mi serve. L' ho utilizzata così tante volte, che ormai conosco ogni sua caratteristica.

- Oh, molto rassicurante! 

Dopo qualche minuto Mist arrivò a Viridian City, ma c'era un posto di blocco. Fermò la moto tra la vegetazione, in modo che la polizia non li vedesse.

- Avevano già previsto che saremmo passati di qui- disse Mist.

- Come hai intenzione di superare il blocco?- chiese Ash.

- Un modo ci sarà- frugò nel borsello della cintura- E quest'arma ci aiuterà.

- Cos'è?

- Niente di particolare. Solo un oggetto, di poco gradimento alla polizia, ma che ci permetterà di passare- gli passò l'oggetto nelle mani.

- Perché me lo dai?

- Quando te lo dico io, tiri la levetta che c'è sul fondo e lo lanci davanti alla polizia.

- Ma non sarà mica un bomba?!- esclamò terrorizzato, Ash.

- Mi credi una criminale? Bella considerazione! Se la pensi così, devi decidere: o scendi dalla moto e vai incontro alla polizia e molto probabilmente da quei tre uomini, oppure rimani e lanci quella dannatissima bomboletta!- disse isterica.

- …

- Allora?! Insomma, Ash Ketchum, non ho tutta la vita per aspettarti!

_Quel modo di rispondere e quel tono…mi sono familiari. Che faccio però, adesso? Ormai sono qui, tanto vale andare in fondo alla faccenda. Occavoli a me, perché devono succedermi tutte queste cose?!_

- Parti pure- disse Ash, serio.

- Okey- accese il motore e partì.

Mist prese la rincorsa e si diresse verso un'impalcatura, di qualche lavoro in corso.

- Che fai? La polizia è dall'altra parte.

- Sta zitto, che mi distrai! Adesso, faremo un bel volo!

La moto saltò sull'asse in bilico, che lo lanciò in aria, proprio sulle teste dei poveri poliziotti, che facevano solo il loro lavoro.

- Ma cos'è?! Sembra il rumore di una…moto?!- disse un agente, in preda all'agitazione.

- Adesso!- gridò Mist.

Ash tirò la levetta e la lanciò giù, sulle teste dei poliziotti.

_Ti prego, ti prego! Fa che non sia una bomba!_- supplicò Ash.

La bomboletta cadde per terra e fece uscire un denso fumo grigio.

- Coff, coff!- tossirono.

- E' un trucco! Presto avvertiamo la centraaaa…Uahh!- sbadigliò.

- Che sonno…non riesco a rimanere sveglio…- un poliziotto si accasciò per terra.

Tutti i poliziotti caddero per terra addormentati, senza che nessuno potesse avvertire la centrale.

Nel frattempo, la moto era già atterrata, lasciando dietro il posto di blocco e proseguì in avanti, allontanandosi da Pallet Town. 

- Gas soporifero. Perché non me l' hai detto subito?!- disse Ash- Avremmo risparmiato tanta scena!

- Dovevo assicurarmi, che ti fidavi di me. E come vedo, avevo ragione.

- Beh, a dire il vero…ho sfidato la sorte, tutto qui.

- Beh, ti consiglio invece, di fidarti davvero di me. Non permetterò che ti facciano del male. Non finché, non ti porterò alla sede.

- Oh, molto rassicurante- ironizzò Ash.

Dopo qualche minuto di viaggio, Mist spense la sua moto.

- Perché ti sei fermata?- chiese Ash.

- Abbiamo già percorso molte miglia. Può bastare per avere un buon vantaggio su di loro. E poi dopo tanta fatica, un po' di riposo non guasta- si tolse il casco.

- E dove andiamo a dormire?- chiese.

- Qui vicino, se non erro, dovrebbe esserci una locanda…

- Si, ci fermiamo li?

- Si, solo per stanotte.

Mist e Ash entrarono nella locanda. Pikachu si sgranchì le gambe, era stato tutto il tempo accovacciato al petto di Ash, in modo da non cadere.

- Buonasera, vorremmo una stanza con due letti.

- Dobbiamo dormire nella stessa stanza?- chiese Ash, un po' sconcertato.

- Non ho scelta. Se voglio proteggerti, devo tenerti sotto d'occhio ogni minuto.

- Non mi lascerai in pace, neanche per andare in bagno?

- Spiritoso!

- Eccovi la chiave, per la stanza numero 102. Grazie e buon riposo- disse il locandiere con un sorriso da mercante.

- Mi raccomando, occhi aperti. Potrebbero essere già qui…ma dove vai?!

- Eh? Ah, stavo andando alla cabina telefonica…

- E perché?

- Beh, te l' ho già detto prima. Devo chiamare mia madre. Ormai a quest'ora, sarà in pensiero non vedendomi arrivare.

- Ah, ho capito. Però non chiamare da quel telefono…potrebbe tenerlo sotto controllo la polizia.

- Non è colpa mia se sono diventato un ricercato- disse, scocciato- E poi come faccio?

- Chiama dal mio cellulare- lo estrasse dalla tasca e glielo affidò- Io, nel frattempo, vado in stanza a cambiarmi. Ah, non dire a tua madre dove ci troviamo, chiaro?

- Okey- prese il cellulare e compose il numero di telefono.

Dall'altra parte della cornetta, una donna rispose.

- Pronto?

- Mamma…

- Figliolo sei tu?- disse con un evidente sospiro di sollievo- Oh, ma dove sei stato?! Mi ero presa uno spavento, ho sentito dalla radio che dei pazzi si aggiravano nelle strade di Pallet Town e quando non ti ho trovato, mi sono presa un colpo!

- Non ti preoccupare, io sto bene.

- Ma dove sei? E perché non hai lasciato un messaggio prima di uscire?

- Ecco io…sono un po' lontanino da casa. Mi dispiace, ma non ho avuto tempo per avvisarti. 

- Ma cosa succede, tesoro?

- Non lo so neanche io. Però, ti prometto che tornerò presto, sano e salvo…

- Ma Ash…che significa questo mistero? Dove ti trovi?!

- Non posso dirtelo, mi dispiace. Però fidati di me. 

- Ash…

- Ciao mamma e non stare in pena per me. Io starò bene.

- Ash! Ash, spiegati…!

Ash chiuse il collegamento. Guardò triste il cellulare, e con le idee ancora confuse, salì in stanza.

Aprì la porta e vide la ragazza, che gli aveva scompigliato la giornata, uscire dal bagno. Indossava una maglietta e dei jeans bianchi. I suoi capelli rossi, erano sciolti e gli cadevano sulle spalle. Ash non riusciva a credere, che era la stessa persona, che poco prima sbraitava sulla moto.     

- Beh, che hai da guardare?- chiese un po' infastidita- Sembra che sia la prima volta, che vedi una ragazza.

- No, non è questo…ma non importa- abbassò la testa.

- Hai chiamato?

- Si, grazie…- gli restituì il cellulare.

- Sei triste, perché non hai potuto rassicurare molto, tua madre?

- Mh- mosse il capo e si diresse verso il bagno.

- Senti Ash…so che ti si sta richiedendo un grosso sacrificio…però ciò che stai facendo, è per la tua sicurezza. Io so che c'è la farai.

Ash la guardò, senza aggiungere niente e chiuse la porta del bagno, dietro sé.

Mist rimase in piedi, a fissare la porta.

_Mi dispiace Ash… _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

GOTAM CITY

_Accidenti, Brock ci aveva avvisato che erano pericolosi, ma non me li aspettavo così! Sono ore che ci pedinano!_- pensò Nick.

La sua macchina nera, sfrecciava per le strade di Gotam City.

- Ci stanno raggiungendo- lo avvertì il ragazzo, che si trovava nel sedile alla sua destra.

- Lo so.

- Hai idea di come seminarli?

- Più o meno…vediamo se funziona. Tieniti attaccato alla cintura di sicurezza- gli disse e ruotò tutto il volante, facendo fare alla macchina una piroetta, per poi girarsi nel senso contrario dell'andata.

- Sta attento o le macchine ci andranno contro! Qui le auto vanno a grande velocità!

- Sta tranquillo, so fare il mio mestiere!- accelerò e schivò tutte la macchine.

La macchina nera, che li inseguiva, girò anch'essa e seguì Nick e il ragazzo.

- Non demordono, eh? Adesso vedremo, chi tra di noi è il più tenace!- disse Nick, guardando con aria di sfida, l'immagine sullo specchietto retrovisore.

- Che hai in mente? Un suicidio?

- Più o meno.

Nick andò con tutta l'accelerazione, dritto alla macchina inseguitrice, che li veniva contro.

- Ahhh! Sei pazzo! Andremo a sbattere con quella macchina! Pazzo omicida!

All'ultimo secondo, giro ancora il volante, sviando per un pelo la macchina. Però la macchina nera che li inseguiva, non poté fare altrettanto, preso alla sprovvista e andò contro la macchina, che gli veniva davanti. Ci fu un gran botto.

- Dicevi?

- …pazzo!

- Ehi, se non fosse stato per me, adesso saresti cibo per uccelli! Potresti almeno dimostrarti un po' più grato, no?

- …pazzo!

- Come non detto! (^__^)'

La macchina di Nick proseguì un altro po', finché non raggiunse un hotel.

- Bene, fermiamoci qui.

- Okey.

Nick ordino una stanza con due letti.

- Perché devo dormire con te? Preferisco dormire solo! Non ho bisogno di un baby-sitter!

- Non piace neanche a me, dormire nella stessa stanza, però lo faccio solo per prudenza. Non mi fido di quei tipi…potrebbero sempre tornare e prenderci alla sprovvista.

- Uff, che giornata!- sbuffò- Prima quei due uomini, poi tu…mi volete lasciare in pace?

- Mi dispiace, ma questo è impossibile al momento. Finché non raggiungiamo la sede, non sei al sicuro.

- Potevo cavarmela benissimo da solo, sai? Non sono mica una donniciola, io!

- Certo che, detto da uno che stava per essere massacrato di botte, suona poco bene- ironizzò.

- Fandonie!

- Fa come vuoi, io vado a dormire. E ti consiglio di fare altrettanto, se vuoi trovarti in forma domani. Buonanotte.

- …- il ragazzo non disse niente.

_Accidenti, che elemento! Avevo letto dai fogli, che tipo fosse, ma pensavo che non fosse vero_- pensò Nick, mentre entrò nella stanza- _Certo che decidere all'ultimo momento, di trasferirsi a Golem City, è stata una scelta scomoda per me. Ho fatto fatica a trovare la sua casa! E per ringraziamento, dopo aver rischiato la mia vita per lui, mi definisce un pazzo! Ah, quel Gary! Mi farà diventare pazzo, un giorno o l'altro_- si sdraiò sul letto- _Oh, che stanchezza! E domani si ripeterà la stessa storia. Chissà come si sarà trovata Mist. Se non ricordo male…se l'era presa con Brock, per il ragazzo che doveva scortare. Chi sarà mai? Bho, tanto fra quindici giorni lo vedrò con i miei occhi. Spero che il ragazzo non faccia innervosire Mist, altrimenti credo proprio, che vedrò solo un ammasso di ossa, alla sede_- ridacchiò, pensando alla scena e si addormentò.

Gary entrò qualche minuto dopo e si sdraiò nel letto alla sua sinistra.

Per lui, era stata una giornata molto diversa, da quelle abitudinarie. Se in quel momento non avesse risposto alla porta, non avrebbe incontrato quei tipi là e non sarebbe venuto a salvarlo quel pazzo, con la fissa della macchina. Si addormentò, sperando che il giorno dopo, tutto sarebbe finito e che lui sarebbe tornato a casa sua.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

VIRIDIAN CITY

Era una notte stellata, quella sera. Ash si affacciò al balcone. Nonostante la stanchezza non riusciva a prendere sonno. Troppi erano stati i cambiamenti e le sorprese.

Un fascio di luna, illuminò il volto della ragazza, che dormiva tranquillamente. Pikachu dormiva ai piedi del letto di Mist, non aveva paura di lei, anzi sembrava che la conoscesse da tempo. E anche per Ash era la stessa cosa. Non sentiva in quella sconosciuta, una minaccia…e quel suo sguardo, il suo modo di rispondere e la sua voce…le ricordava troppo una persona.

_Già, ma chi?_- si scervellò Ash- _Però è carina…molto. Chissà come mai, una ragazza come lei, fa un lavoro simile?_

- Non riesci a dormire?- chiese la ragazza, che si era accorta che Ash era sul balcone.

- Scusa se ti ho svegliato…però sono troppo agitato per prendere sonno.

- L'agitazione è una brutta cosa- si mise seduta sul letto e si strofinò gli occhi- Però posso capire cosa stai provando.

Ash si voltò verso lei.

- Perché fai tutto questo?- chiese.

- Cosa?

- Perché mi aiuti?

- Beh, perché me l' hanno chiesto.

- Sempre da quel tuo superiore?

- Si, ha insistito tanto, perché tu venissi da lui.

- Ma allora, perché non chiamarmi? O comunque, in un'altra maniera più semplice?

- Perché, non era sicuro per te. Lo hai visto, di cosa sono capaci di fare quei tipi, no?

- E perché fai un lavoro simile? Potresti rischiare di perdere la tua vita, in azioni così spericolate.

- …me lo chiedo anch'io ogni volta…però non c'è un perché…ormai mi sono abituata a questi ritmi e poi mi piace questo lavoro, anche se mi rendo conto che rischio la vita, ogni giorno.

Ash la fissò incuriosito. Nonostante l'oscurità della notte, poteva intravedere nel suo volto uno sguardo familiare.

- Ho sempre più l'impressione di conoscerti…sei sicura, che non ci siamo già incontrati?

La ragazza stette in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi riprese a parlare.

- E' così importante per te, saperlo?

- Beh, forse mi aiuterebbe saperlo…

- …torna a dormire- disse, con voce seria, voltandosi dall'altra parte del letto- Domani non sarà una giornata leggera.

- Ma…

- Ho detto di dormire!

- …va bene- si sdraiò sul letto e tentò di addormentarsi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

SEDE CENTRALE- Laboratori sotterranei

- Allora a che punto siete?- chiese Brock, ai suoi operatori.

- Ci stiamo sbrigando.

- Bene, prima finite, meglio è per tutti.

- Signor Brock- chiese Jonny- Perché pensa che i due ragazzi, che ha mandato a chiamare, siano i più idonei all'impresa, che ha in mente?

- Lo so e basta…diciamo che una certa persona mi ha aperto gli occhi…e grazie alle sue parole, so come salvare il mondo.

CONTINUA…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fine terzo capitolo, c'è l' ho fatta! Che sollievo!

Allora come vi sembra, eh? Dai, aspetto i vostri pareri a braccia aperte.

Se ci sono errori di battitura o qualche parola che ho scritto male, fatemelo sapere. Fatemi sapere anche, se non avete capito qualcosa. Però è normale, che non si capisca adesso, perché i dettagli gli ho lasciati verso la fine.

Pokèmon e personaggi allegati, non sono di mia creazione, ma della Nintendo (credo).

By Ya-chan   


	4. Cap 4

VORTICE

Cap. 4

VIRIDIAN CITY

Era un mattina, di quelle che molti definirebbero tranquilla…però non lo era di fatto.

Difatti alle prima ore del mattino…

- Ash, svegliati!

- Mhh…mamma, lasciami dormire…ho ancora sonno- mugolò.

- Ash, non è il momento di fare i capricci!

- Mhhh…lasciami in pace!- si girò, dando le spalle a Mist.

- Grrr, non mi lasci altra scelta- Mist prese un oggetto dalla sua cintura.

- Ahhhhh!- gridò e cadde dal letto- Pikachu!

- Pika?- il Pokèmon si trovava ancora sul letto di Mist.

- Mi dispiace, ma non è stato Pikachu- disse Mist. Indossava la sua abituale tuta nera.

- Perché mi hai mandato una scossa elettrica?!- si lamentò il ragazzo.

- Non avevo alternative, non volevi alzarti.

- Non è una buona scusa- si arrabbiò- e poi come mai così mattinieri? Non è ancora sorto il sole.

- Lo so, però ci hanno trovati.

- Chi?

- Chi vuoi che ci cerchi, secondo te?

- Oh, capisco. E come sai che loro sono qui?

- Semplice, da un occhiata fuori.

L'allenatore sbirciò dalla finestra e vide da lontano la macchina nera, che di solito utilizzano i suoi inseguitori. 

- Alzati adesso. E fai in fretta a prepararti.

Ash si alzò dal pavimento e andò in bagno a sistemarsi. 

- Fatto- disse una volta uscito dal bagno- Ma cosa stai facendo?

- Sto constatando l'altezza del piano- disse Mist, sporgendosi dalla finestra.

- Perché?

- Adesso vedrai- Mist prese dal suo sacco una corda allungabile e lo legò all'estremità della finestra- Sei pronto a saltare?

- Ma sei matta?! Siamo al decimo piano! Questo è un suicidio!

Si sentirono dei passi veloci, salire per le scale. Delle voci avvicinarsi. 

- Si, sono qui da ieri sera…- disse il locandiere- Ma cosa volete da loro?

- Sono loro- Mist strinse bene il nodo- Okey, adesso scendi in fretta per questa corda.

- No, scendi prima tu.

- Non perdere tempo a discutere! Devo tenerli occupati, mentre tu scendi.

- …Ma io non voglio che ti succeda qualcosa.

- Muoviti! Raggiungi la moto e mettila in moto!

- Va bene- Ash, con in groppa Pikachu, uscì dalla finestra e lentamente si calò giù.

In quel momento si sentì un grosso fracasso, provenire dalla stanza. Due uomini in nero, avevano sfondato la porta.

- Ma cosa state facendo?!- gridò il locandiere- Adesso dovrete pagarmi i danni! E…ouch!- uno degli uomini, gli diede un pugno, facendolo svenire per terra.

- Che noia- disse uno.

- Beh, adesso vediamo, se questo ti farà divertire- Mist si lanciò addosso all'uomo e gli tirò un calcio.

Ma l'uomo riuscì a pararlo e tenendo bloccato il piede della ragazza, la scaraventò contro il muro.

- Non ci servi tu, ma il ragazzo. Dov'è?

- Tze, non lo saprete mai!- Mist si alzò con un balzò e facendo dei volteggi si avvicinò a loro, affibbiandogli dei calci veloci.

Mist si precipitò alla finestra, ma non ci riuscì perché l'uomo gli afferrò una gamba, facendola cadere per terra.

- Ahi! Che testardi che siete! Siete peggio del prezzemolo!- gli tirò un calcio sul viso e si divincolò dalla presa.

Ash era già arrivato al piano terra. Non vedeva ancora scendere Mist.

_Che le sia successo qualcosa? Quei tipi non mi sembrano normali…forse è nei guai. Però se torno dentro, Mist si arrabbierà doppiamente._

- Pika!- Pikachu gli indicò dove Mist aveva posteggiato la moto.

- Arrivo…- Ash diede un'altra occhiata alla finestra.

_Accidenti, sono veloci. Non posso permettere che trovino Ash._

- Ehi, 102, il ragazzo è scappato dalla finestra!- disse l'uomo al suo compare.

- Raggiungiamolo presto!- si precipitarono alla finestra.

- Non ve lo permetterò!- Mist staccò la corda dalla finestra, facendola cadere giù- e adesso che farete? Mica male un volo di dieci piani.

- Grr, maledetta! Ma non finisce qui!- disse l'uomo 102- 154, scendiamo giù!- uscirono di corsa dalla stanza.

_Spero che Ash abbia fatto quello che gli ho detto_- pensò Mist, mentre si affacciava alla finestra.

Ash era arrivato alla moto, ma metterlo in funzione non era facile. Era un nuovo modello e c'erano tanti tasti.

- Pika, pi!- gli affrettò Pikachu.

- Si, si, lo so Pikachu! Però non so davvero quale tasto schiacciare…e se sbagliassi? Accidenti a Mist, perché non mi ha detto come si accendeva 'sto coso!

- Pika!- il Pokèmon giallo gli indicò un tasto nero. Sotto, c'era scritto Start.

L'allenatore si vergognò della sua distrazione, ma riprese subito il controllo. 

- Dunque…questo dovrebbe essere il tasto di accensioneeeeee!- la moto partì di colpo- ahhh! Come si ferma questo coso?!

La moto attraversò la vegetazione e arrivò sotto la finestra della locanda.

- Ma come ha fatto tutto questo, la moto?- si chiese Ash, stupefatto.

_Bene, è arrivato_- Mist notò che gli uomini in nero, avevano già raggiunto il pian terreno- _Adesso è il mio turno!_

- Come? Perché la corda è tutta qui per terra?- disse Ash- Ma allora come fa Mist a scendere…eh?!

Mist prese la rincorsa e saltò dalla finestra. Cadde in piedi sul ramo di un albero. Ash tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Mist scese dall'albero con un balzo, atterrando giusta sulla moto.

- Ehi, ti sono mancata?- scherzò.

- Tu sei tutta matta!

- Lo prenderò come un sì- premette l'acceleratore e partirono subito.

102 e 154 non fecero in tempo a raggiungerli.

- Accidenti, ci sono sfuggiti! Avvisa 104 di precipitarsi qui con la macchina!

- Si!- rispose 154, prendendo il suo cellulare.

- Quando ho provato a mettere in movimento questa moto, è partita da sola, venendoti a prendere- disse Ash.

- Già, la mia moto è stata programmata per questo motivo. E' in grado di ricevere gli ordini che gli impartisco.

- Non potevi dirmelo subito, mi sono preso uno spavento!

- Ma certo, potevamo sederci a tavola e parlarne, magari sorseggiando del thè.

Ash ignorò il suo commento e cambiò argomento. 

- Adesso dove ci dirigiamo?

- Prossima tappa Pewter City.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

PAESE DI NET

Una macchina nera, percorre le vie del paese, con una certa fretta.

- Quanto durerà questo inseguimento?- chiese Gary.

- Uhm, se tutto andrà bene, meno di quindici giorni.

- Quindici giorni? Ma sono un eternità!

- E allora? Il posto è lontano. Non posso mica volare!

- Davvero, strano, eppure mi sembrava di sì.

- Senti, dato che dovremmo stare insieme, per almeno quindici giorni, cerchiamo di collaborare e di non far diventare questa convivenza, una tortura. D'accordo?

- Cosa dovrei rispondere secondo te?- imitò una vocina da ragazza indifesa- Oh, ma che bello! Ci sono strani tipi che vogliono la mia morte, ma per fortuna che ci sei tu, mio eroe!

- Spiritoso! Sto dicendo sul serio.

- Anch'io. Se potessi me ne andrei subito e la finirei con questa pagliacciata. E poi non capisco, perché il tuo superiore mi voglia.

- Me lo chiedo anch'io. Non sei altro che un ragazzino, oltretutto sfrontato e presuntuoso!

- Ha parlato il santo!

- Senti tu…l'unico motivo, per cui non ti ho ancora messo le mani addosso per chiuderti quella dannatissima bocca, è perché servi al mio superiore, solo per questo! Altrimenti ti avrei lasciato in compagnia di quei uomini.

In quel momento, una macchina spuntò da una via, andando a scontrarsi con la macchina di Nick.

Si trattava della macchina degli inseguitori.

- Ancora loro?! Ma quanti sono? Solo stamattina ne ho messo al tappeto tre!

- Forse sono resuscitati.

- Tu stai bene?- chiese.

- Si, solo le ossa un po' ammaccate, tutto qui. Ma la macchina in che stato è?

- Ammaccata anche lei sul davanti, sul bagaglio. Speriamo che parta…- provò a girare la chiave.

Si sentì un debole rumore dal motore. Nick tentò più volte.

- Oh- oh! Non per fare il guastafeste, ma quelli della macchina…sono ancora integri.

- Com'è possibile? Si sono lanciati con tutta la velocità contro di noi…dovrebbero essere svenuti dal colpo!

- E invece sono sanissimi. Che abbiano ottenuto la vita eterna?

- Maledizione, parti!- Nick girò un'altra volta la chiave nell'accensione.

Finalmente la macchina partì, lasciando alle spalle gli inseguitori, che rimasero a guardare.

- Uff, per un pelo!

- Sapevo che non mi avresti mai tradito, cara amica!- disse contento Nick alla macchina.

- Oh, adesso parli con la macchina. Bene, guarda un po' in che mani mi devo affidare.

- Non potremmo percorrere molti chilometri, in queste condizioni…mi converrà trovare un officina in questi paraggi.

- Oh, prova a trovarlo tu, in mezzo alla desolazione di un paesino.

- Mh…allora mi toccherà aggiustarlo io.

- Così perderemo solo tempo.

- Vuoi fartela tutta a piedi? Accomodati pure!

- Okey…ho capito.

- Raggiungiamo la città più vicina e vedremo poi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

PEWTER CITY

- Che nostalgia…questa è stata la prima città dove ho ottenuto la mia prima medaglia…quanto tempo è passato…avevo solo dieci anni. Ricordi Pikachu?

- Pika.

- Non è stato un incontro facile con il capopalestra…però c'è l'abbiamo fatta.

- Pika, pi!

- Non potresti tenere a parte, i tuoi ricordi? Mi stai distraendo.

Ash la ignorò e continuò a parlare.

- Chissà se in casa c'è Brock…- stette un momento in silenzio- possiamo fermarci un attimo? Vorrei andare a salutare un mio vecchio amico.

- No!- rispose subito.

- Perché?

- Ehm…perché non abbiamo tempo.

- Ma se è da due ore che viaggiamo imperterriti. Dovremmo fare pure una sosta, no?

_E adesso che m'invento?_- pensò Mist- Dai Mist, pensa…

- E' la stessa cosa, che si aspetteranno da noi, i nostri nemici. Ma noi li sorprenderemo, se continueremo a marciare- rispose.

- Ma poi cadremmo sfiniti.

- Comunque la mia riposta è no.

- Uffa, cosa ci costa fermarci un attimo? Non c'impiegherò ore.

_Ma quanto è testardo! Però, se glielo nego, potrebbe sospettare qualcosa…in fondo, non potrò viaggiare ancora a lungo, la fame si farà sentire, prima o poi. Per non parlare, che non potrei combattere a stomaco vuoto…ehi, ma sto ragionando come Ash?! _

- E va bene, ci ristoreremo qui- si arrese. 

- Magnifico.

- Pika!

Mist fermò la moto, e tutti e tre scesero a terra.

- Vieni con me?- chiese Ash.

- Ah, no, grazie. Io vado a cercare un posto dove mangiare.

- Peccato, a Brock saresti piaciuta- sorrise e si allontanò.

La ragazza fissò l'allenatore e il suo Pokèmon, allontanarsi dopo pochi minuti.

_Non credo proprio, Ash. A Brock piace già un'altra._

Ash raggiunse la palestra e bussò alla porta, della casa di Brock.

- Si, chi è?- rispose un ragazzino, molto somigliante a Brock.

- Ehm, sono Ash…c'è Brock? Sono un suo amico.

- Brock? No, non c'è. Da tempo, ormai.

- Ah, e dove lo posso trovare?

- Bho.

- Come, bho!

- Sembra che sia scappato via.

- Scappato?!

- La polizia lo ha già dato per disperso…

- Ma da quanto tempo?

- Da circa quattro anni…

- Quattro anni? Ma allora…subito dopo che ci siamo visti per la Lega Avance. Ma non sai il perché?

- Bho, pensiamo che sia una fuga amorosa…ma non credo, che Brock ne sarebbe capace.

- Già.

- Tu sei Ash Ketchum, vero?

- Si.

- Ho sentito molto parlare di te. Ti ricordi di me? Ero presente quando hai combattuto con mio fratello. Dopo Brock, sono io il più grande.

- Si, mi ricordo. Devi essere uno di quelli che mi si è incollato sul corpo, per impedirmi di combattere contro Brock.

- Già- rise- Ne è passato di tempo. Adesso alleno anch'io i Pokèmon, come Brock.

- E vostro padre?

- Ah…è in casa. Ma sta dormendo. E' anziano, ormai, quindi adesso, mi occupo io della casa. Ti va di fermarti a mangiare con noi? Non preoccuparti, adesso non siamo più poveri.

- Avete vinto alla lotteria?- scherzò.

- Si- rispose seriamente.

- Che?

- Beh, a dire il vero ci ha giocato Brock. E caso strano, una settimana dopo la sua scomparsa abbiamo trovato il biglietto. Lo abbiamo controllato ed era quello vincente. Allora, vieni?

- Ah, no grazie. Sono con un'altra persona.

- Un amico?

- No.

- La tua ragazza?

- No!- arrossì- Sai dove posso trovare, un buon posto per mangiare?

- Certo, vai alla rosticceria Sam, e digli che ti mando io, Ottaro. Vedrai che vi servirà un ottimo banchetto.  

- Grazie, e ciao! Ah, se trovano tuo fratello, digli di avvisarmi, okey?

- Si, lo farò.

Ash raggiunse Mist, che gironzolava per le strade cittadine, alla ricerca di un posto per mangiare

- Mist!

- Oh, sei tu. L' hai visto?- si finse ingenua.

- No…sembra che sia scomparso…

- …

- Però ho incontrato suo fratello, mi ha consigliato di andare alla rosticceria Sam…che ne dici?

- L'importante è mangiare qualcosa.

- Bene.

Ash, Mist e Pikachu, cercarono la rosticceria e infine lo trovarono.

- Ah, e così siete amici di Ottaro? Bene, in questo caso vi preparerò un ottimo banchetto- sorrise il cuoco.

- Grazie- disse Ash.

Il cuoco andò in cucina e Ash e Mist si sedettero in uno dei tavoli del locale.

- Perché sei triste?- chiese Mist.

- Pensavo a Brock…un mio amico…chissà dove sarà…spero che stia bene.

- …non ti preoccupare, ha la pellaccia, lui.

- Mh? Lo conosci?

- Eh? Ah, no…dunque, è solo la mia impressione. Sono sicura che è ancora vivo.

_Perché parlo sempre troppo?!_

- Si, lo credo anch'io.

- Eccomi di ritorno- comparve il cuoco, con in mano un vassoio di portate- Bistecche per i due piccioncini.

- Eh?!- esclamarono i due.

- Oh, ops, non state insieme? Pardon, per la mia sbadataggine…ma sembrate proprio una coppia di fidanzatini- sorrise e tornò in cucina. 

Seguì un momento di silenzio tra i due ragazzi.

- Ehm…cominciamo a mangiare?- disse Ash, con un po' di rossore in volto.

- Mh- confermò Mist.

Ne seguì un altro momento di silenzio.

- Senti…c'è l' hai il ragazzo?- chiese Ash.

A Mist gli andò di traverso un boccone di carne.

- Coff, coff!- tossì.

- Mist, stai bene?- gli passò un bicchiere di acqua.

- Si…Ti sembra una domanda da fare? E poi se non sbaglio, noi non ci conosciamo…perché dovrei rispondere a questa domanda personale?

- Non ci trovo niente di male…era solo curiosità. Anche perché, se hai il ragazzo, adesso non si starà preoccupando per te? Oppure fa il tuo stesso lavoro?

Mist l'osservò e poi sospirò.

- …non ho il ragazzo- disse con voce bassa.

- Ah.

- E non ho intenzione di averlo! Nella maggior parte dei ragazzi della mia età, rimane dell'infantilismo, la sindrome di Peter Pan.

- Mh, capisco…preferisci le persone mature, vero?

_Anche un'altra persona la pensava così…_- pensò, Ash.

- Beh, diciamo che mi trovo bene con loro…e tu, c'è l' hai la ragazza?

- No.

- Strano, da quanto ho letto nel tuo curriculum, dovresti aver migliaia di fans accanite. Non te ne piace nessuna, di loro?

- Si, sono tutte carine…però…

- Però?

- Preferisco stare con una ragazza che mi conosca bene e che mi apprezzi per quello che sono…con i miei pregi e difetti. Le fans potranno sembrare innamorate, in un momento…ma non appena finisce il successo, se ne andranno tutte. Preferisco chi rimane, nonostante la moda che passa.

- Uhm…che discorso saggio. Ash Ketchum, non me lo sarei aspettata…stai crescendo.

- Come puoi dire questo, se non mi conosci neanche.

- Ma è come se ti conoscessi da una vita…- gli sorrise e riprese a mangiare.

Il cuore di Ash cominciò a sentirsi strano. Quel sorriso inaspettato della ragazza, lo rendeva leggermente agitato. Quello, era solo l'inizio di un tormento, che sarebbe durato un bel po'.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

BASE X

- Allora, li avete presi?- si udì una voce fredda, da una cornetta del telefono.

- Mi dispiace, ci sono sfuggiti- disse uno, dall'altra parte della cornetta.

- Neanche noi- disse un altro, da un altro telefono.

- Incapaci! Quanto vi ci vuole per catturare due ragazzini?!- urlò con rabbia.  

- Non è così semplice, capo. Entrambi sono seguiti da guardie, molto esperte.

- Ah, si? E voi non riuscite a batterli?

- No, capo. Riescono sempre a sfuggirci.

- Idioti! Buoni a nulla!- gridò di rabbia, sbattendo il palmo della mano sulla scrivania- Adesso vi mando altri rinforzi. Vedete di non fallire…altrimenti, sapete quale sarà la vostra fine.

Ci fu un breve silenzio. Entrambi i due uomini, sapevano ciò che gli aspettava, in caso di sconfitta.

- Si, capo. Arrivederci- risposero i due, chiudendo la connessione.

- Che idioti!- disse l'uomo, alzandosi dalla sua sedia poltrona- Gli affido un incarico, facile, facile e loro falliscono!- si zittì e rimase pensieroso- Numero 12!

Un uomo vestito di nero, apparve dalla porta.

- Si, desidera, capo?

- Raccogli più dati, sulle guardie dei due ragazzi.

- Già fatto, capo.

- Uhm…efficiente- disse soddisfatto- e dimmi, chi sono?

- Nick Jeson, 20 anni, nazionalità irlandese- il n.12 lesse i fogli, che aveva in mano- Lavora come idraulico e pratica sport. Campione del suo paese di Judo e Karatè. E' iscritto come membro alla Sik, da circa due anni. Abita a Fast City. Va sempre in giro con una macchina nera.

- Uhm. E l'altro?

- E' una ragazza, Misty Waterflower, quasi 19 anni. Lavora all'ospedale di Berny come infermiera e assistenza pazienti. Ha partecipato a molti tornei nazionali di arti marziali. Iscritta, anche lei, alla Sik da due anni. Abita nel quartiere di One Town- finì di leggere- Sul passato dei due si sa ben poco, non si sa cosa facessero prima di trasferirsi nelle rispettive abitazioni.

- Quindi da due anni fanno parte della Sik…

- Si, capo.

- Uhm…interessante. Cerca d'informarti più che puoi sulla Sik, voglio sapere tutto quello che fanno. Mi capisci, vero?

Il dipendente capì al volo lo sguardo del capo. Intendeva dire, scovare le informazioni illegalmente, entrare nel database della Sik.

- Certo, capo. Eseguisco- esce dalla porta.

- Eh- eh…davvero interessante. E così la Sik mi è di nuovo d'intralcio…ma anche questa volta, sarò io a vincere- rise.

CONTINUA…    

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

E così ho finito il quarto capitolo! Che bellezza! Uffi, però ormai mi stanno andando via le idee…che faccio ora? Sigh, ho bisogno di un ispirazione per andare avanti! Sob!!

Beh, butterò qualche idea per il quinto capitolo. Però a quanto sembra, si dilungherà molto questa fiction…speriamo di riuscire a terminare il tutto al più presto.

Ps: La macchina di Nick, ha il bagagliaio sul davanti, mentre il motore dietro, okey?

Pss: La sindrome di Peter Pan, esiste davvero. E' quella che hanno gli uomini, che si comportano ancora da bambini.

Pokèmon e personaggi non sono di mia proprietà (magari!).

By Ya-chan


	5. Cap 5

VORTICE

Cap. 5

CERULEAN CITY

Ash e Mist, dopo essersi ristorati a Pewter City, ripartono per Cerulean City a bordo della moto blu.

- Cerulean City…è stato dove ho vinto la mia seconda medaglia…- disse Ash un po' nostalgico.

_E anche dove ho scoperto che Misty era una dei capopalestra._

- Non abbiamo tempo per fermarci…dobbiamo proseguire avanti.

_Accidenti, ma non fa altro che rinvangare il passato?!- _pensò scocciata la ragazza_-  Speriamo che non insisti per rimanere qui…almeno non sospetterà qualcosa._

- Oh, capisco- disse un po' triste- Però io non ti ho chiesto niente.

- Ah, no?

- Certo, lo dicevo così per dire.

Di colpo Mist cambia direzione e s'intrufola in una vietta. 

- Ma che fai?!- chiese Ash sorpreso.

- Più avanti c'erano loro- disse seria.

- Gli uomini che mi stanno cercando?

- Si. Hanno previsto che saremmo passati per qui…ho come il presentimento che tengano sempre localizzata la nostra presenza…chissà come fanno?

Ash diede una sbirciatina e vide alcuni uomini, fermi con la loro macchina, in strada. La gente che passava di lì, li guardava con stranezza e un certo timore. Non si potrebbe per niente dire che ispirassero fiducia.

- Stanno bloccando la strada principale. E adesso?

- Non c'è alternativa. Dovremmo aspettare che cali la notte. E' troppo rischioso combattere adesso, ci potrebbe essere qualche ferito tra la folla. Con il favore delle tenebre ci muoveremo bene.

- D'accordo. Ehm, che ne dici se per il momento, non andiamo alla palestra di Cerulean City? Conosco un'amica che ci potrebbe ospitare. 

- No!- disse istintivamente.

Il ragazzo la guardo con sorpresa. Non riusciva a capire, perché Mist si opponesse, con tanta decisione.

Mist si accorse che il suo rifiuto aveva creato dei dubbi nel ragazzo, così si calmò.

- Cioè…è pericoloso. Quei uomini potrebbero essere dappertutto…non posso rischiare- si giustificò.

- Uff, mi sembra di essere in gabbia- si lamentò Ash- Non posso fare né quello, né quell'altro. Che noia!

- Senti, credi che io mi diverta?!- incominciò a innervosirsi. 

- Penso che tu ti stia divertendo a tenermi in catene- la stuzzicò.

- Grrr…

_Che testardo che è! Quando vuole qualcosa, fa di tutto per ottenerla! Però se lo trattengo di più…comincerà a sospettare_- pensò Mist. 

- E va bene, fa come vuoi!- disse Mist, spegnendo la moto- Sia chiaro che se ti trovi nei guai è per colpa tua! E io non sarò lì ad aiutarti- mise il broncio.

- Si, si, ho capito- sorrise soddisfatto e scese dalla moto- Grazie- istintivamente la baciò nella guancia, prima di andarsene di corsa- Sarò di ritorno presto! Ciao!

- Pika!- Pikachu lo seguì.

Mist arrossì leggermente, poi scosse nervosamente la testa.

_Quell'Ash mi farà diventare pazzo! Ho fatto solo in tempo a mettergli una ricetrasmittente nella giacchetta._

La ragazza rimase un po' in silenzio, ancora a bordo della moto spenta.

_E adesso che faccio?_

Ash corse con Pikachu in direzione della palestra. Era felice di poter rivedere Misty e le sue sorelle. Nonché Togepi, chissà quanto era cresciuto. Però un pensiero gli rodeva il cervello.

_Perché cavolo gli ho dato quel bacio a Mist? Lo so, non significa niente…era solo un segno di ringraziamento…ma allora perché mi sento così agitato? Accidenti a me! Oh, sono arrivato alla palestra._

- Pika!- Pikachu avanzò per primo ed entrò per le porte scorrevoli.

Ash era un po' timoroso. Era da tempo che lui e Misty non si vedevano. Era cambiata? L'avrebbe riconosciuto? Come si sarebbe comportata con lui? Che gli avrebbe detto a Misty, quando l'avrebbe incrociata?

- Pika, pi!- Pikachu corse, dove si sentivano delle voci.

- Ehi, aspetta Pikachu! Non possiamo entrare così…non è educato- e lo seguì.

- Pika!- Pikachu indicò la stanza principale, con aria molto sorpresa.

La stanza riservata alle sfide con gli allenatori era molto cambiata. Non sembrava più un campo per i combattimenti tra Pokèmon, ma un palcoscenico subacqueo.

_Sapevo che le sorelle di Misty avevano la mania del nuoto sincronizzato…ma adesso credo che stiano esagerando. Tra poco questa palestra sembra più ad un circo._

Ash guardò meglio e vide due ragazze che parlavano tra di loro, mentre pulivano l'atrio. Una aveva i capelli castani, l'altra neri e indossavano una divisa azzurra.

- Ehm, buongiorno…- salutò Ash, andandole incontro.

- Uh? E tu chi sei? Non hai visto che la palestra è chiusa, a quest'ora?- rispose una delle ragazze, un po' scocciata dalla presenza di quel ragazzino.

- Scusate, non lo sapevo…stavo cercando i capopalestra…- non riuscì a finire la frase.

- Ehi, ma io ti ho già visto da qualche parte! Tu sei il famoso Ash Ketchum, di Pallet Town!- disse l'altra ragazza, con i capelli castani.

- Cosa?! Lui?- chiese sorpresa, la prima ragazza- Quello che ha vinto alla Lega Avanced e alla Lega internazionale?

- Si, sono io- ammise Ash, un po' imbarazzato. Nonostante era assediato giorno e notte da sue fans, non si era ancora abituato alla fama.

- Uhao, io sono una tua grande fans! Per favore, mi fai un autografo, please??- chiese la seconda ragazza con gli occhi che le luccicano.

- Ehi, aspetta il tuo turno, prima lo fa a me, vero?- disse l'altra, con il sorrisino sulle labbra.

Ash rimase a guardare le due ragazze, che si spintonavano a vicenda, per avere per prima l'autografo.

- Ehm, se insistete…

Le due ragazze senza lasciarlo respirare, gli diedero subito carta e penna.

- Dunque, come vi chiamate?

- Io Carolina…- disse la ragazza dai capelli neri.

- Io Monica- disse l'altra.

- Ecco fatto- gli fece l'autografo- E adesso, posso sapere dove posso i capopalestra?

- Uh? Non lo sapete? La palestra ormai non tiene più incontri di Pokèmon…- gli rispose Carolina.

- Già, viene utilizzata per le feste e per le esibizioni acquatiche- confermò Monica.

- Come?! E perché?

- Non lo sappiamo, siamo solo delle semplici addette al mantenimento della palestra.

- Allora, sapete dove posso trovare Misty?

- Misty? E chi è?- chiese Carolina alla collega.

- Uhm…mi sembrava di averlo già sentito nominare. Ma dove?

- Com'è possibile, che voi non la conoscete? Misty è la quarta capopalestra, insieme a Daisy, Violet e Lily.

- Beh, lavoriamo qui da soli due anni…e in tutto questo tempo abbiamo solo visto tre ragazze. E non hanno mai parlato di una quarta ragazza.

- Oh, beh, e loro dove si trovano?

- Saranno in giro a fare compere…se aspetti qualche minuto, arriveranno.

- Non lo so, se posso aspettare.

- Nel frattempo, perché non ci parli delle tue imprese, eh?- chiese Monica.

- Già, già! A proposito, hai la ragazza? Nelle interviste alle riviste, dichiari di no. E' vero? O hai già qualcuna che ti piace?

Okey, Ash era abituato a quel genere di domande assillanti, tipico delle fans, però in quel momento gli sembrava quasi che quelle ragazze lo stessero divorando. Era come se due enormi Snorlax, lo stessero per schiacciare, sotto il loro peso.  

- Che state facendo voi due?! Non vi paghiamo, per perdere tempo con gli sconosciuti- disse una ragazza, entrando nella stanza. 

- Ehm, scusate signorina Lily…è che è arrivato questo ragazzo…

- Mh?- Lily volse il suo sguardo, all'ospite. Rimase a fissarlo, cercando di capire se lo conoscesse già.

- Lo conoscete? E' il famoso Ash Ketchum- gli disse Carolina.

- Ash Ketchum?- chiese Lily- Quell'Ash?

- Si- rispose Ash.

- Ah, adesso ricordo! Sei l'amichetto della mia sorellina. Quello che una volta, gli aveva distrutto la bicicletta- rise divertita.

- Già. Scusa se sono entrato così…ma non ho visto nessuno.

- Non importa. Cosa ti porta da queste parti?

- Così…sono in viaggio.

- In viaggio per allenarti?

- No, non proprio…c'è Misty?

- Misty?- rimase silenziosa, poi fece cenno alle ragazze di andarsene- Misty non c'è- spiegò.

- Ah, è fuori?

- Si.

- Beh, quando torna? 

- Non lo so.

- Ah. E' in viaggio d'allenamento?

- No.

- E allora dov'è?

- Non lo so.

- Com'è possibile che tu non lo sappia?- Ash si stava cominciando ad irritarsi alle rispose nulle di Lily.

- E' così Ash. E' da circa due anni, che Misty manca da Cerulean City.

- Che vuoi dire?

- Se n'è andata. Aveva detto che sarebbe tornata presto…ma non è più tornata. Sai, ormai penso che sia inutile aspettarla.

- Ma non l'avete cercata?

- Si…ma cosa potevamo fare di più? Alla fine ci siamo arresi.

- Non è possibile. Cosa le sarà successo?

- Non ti preoccupare, Misty sa badare a se stessa, in ogni occasione. Ormai non è più una bambina. Se non è ancora tornata, ci sarà un motivo valido.

- Però…

- Mi dispiace di averti dato questa notizia triste, ma non mi aspettavo che tu saresti venuto a trovarla. Sai, quando siamo tornati dalla nostra tournèe, non vi abbiamo mai sentito telefonarvi o altro. E Misty non parlava di te con noi. Quindi pensavano, che la storia tra voi due, era finita.

- Quale storia?

- Ma come, non vi siete mai dichiarati?

- Perché avremmo dovuto, se tra noi non c'è mai stato niente?- rispose, con un certo rossore alle guance.

- Oh, come non detto. Mi sarò fraintesa. 

- Già.

- Scusa, se adesso hai finito con le domande, io avrei da fare. Tra poco riapriremo la palestra e c'è uno spettacolo che io e le mie sorelle dobbiamo fare.

- Spettacolo? Perché, questa palestra non la utilizzate per gli incontri di Pokèmon?

- E' poco redditizio. E poi è da tanto che non ci esercitiamo più…l'unica era Misty…ma come ti ho già detto, manca da due anni.

- Capisco. Beh, ti saluto. Ci si sente- corse via dalla palestra.

Incrociò due ragazze, che andavano in direzione opposta alla sua.

- Ehi, Lily…chi era quel ragazzo, che è appena uscito di corsa?- chiese una ragazza.

- Ciao Violet, ciao Daisy. Era Ash. Vi ricordate quel ragazzo, che andava sempre insieme a Misty?

- Si, me lo ricordo- disse Daisy- Ho sentito dire, che ormai è un allenatore di Pokèmon a tutti gli effetti.

- Ma perché era qui?- chiese Violet.

- Era venuto per incontrare Misty.

- Mh, adesso capisco, perché era triste.

- Adesso occupiamoci della palestra, abbiamo uno spettacolo da fare, ricordate?- disse Lily.

- Si, d'accordo- dissero Daisy e Violet.

Ash continuò a correre…fino a che si stancò e si fermò.

_Che mi succede? Perché sono triste? Del resto non è detto che sia successo qualcosa a Misty. E poi l' ha detto anche Lily, che Misty se la sa cavare da sola. Allora perché non sono tranquillo? Vorrei tanto rivederla, anche solo per sapere che sta bene. Misty…_

Pikachu lo guardò preoccupato. Ma si accorse della presenza di qualcuno.

- Pikaaaaa!

- Che succede, Pikachu?- chiese Ash, tornando alla realtà.

- Ciao, finalmente ti abbiamo trovato- da ogni angolo comparvero degli uomini in nero.

- Ancora voi?!- Ash indietreggiò- Che volete ancora?! Lasciatemi in pace!

- Vedo, che non ti ha ancora detto niente- disse uno.

- Chi?

- Quella che è con te…- spiegò- Non sai niente. Che peccato. Sarai confuso, suppongo. Però se ci segui ti spiegheremo tutto.

- No, non mi fido!

- E ti fidi invece, della ragazza?- disse l'uomo, con un sorriso beffardo- Che neanche conosci?

Lo stava mettendo in difficoltà. Ash sembrava meno certo della sua scelta. Improvvisamente gli sembrò che i discorsi di Mist, fossero meno credibili. E se in realtà lei non voleva aiutarlo?

- Vedo che neanche tu sei sicuro della ragazza. Ti piacerebbe sapere chi è, vero?

- Pika!- Pikachu lanciò una scarica elettrica all'uomo, per farlo tacere.

Ma non servì. L'uomo era ancora in piedi, senza aver ricevuto alcun danno.

- Niente male il tuo Pokèmon. Ma non può niente contro noi.

- Perché? Pikachu dovrebbe avervi già battuto, con le sue scariche elettriche!

- Ma noi siamo speciali…e adesso vorremmo che tu venissi con noi. 

- No!

- Su, non farti pregare. Vedrai che tutto finirà presto e tornerai a casa tua.

- …

- Fermi! Voi non lo porterete da nessuna parte!- gridò una voce.

- Mist!- disse Ash.

Mist apparve dietro gli uomini. Appena si voltarono, Mist gli diede un calcio diretto.

- Sistemati. Per fortuna che sono intervenuta giusto in tempo. Presto, vieni Ash!

- …no.

- Come?!

- Non mi muoverò di qui, finché non mi dirai chi sei in realtà.

- Ash, non è il momento.

- Invece si.

Gli uomini si svegliarono dal colpo e si alzarono in piedi.

- Ash, non fare i capricci proprio adesso!

- Io non sono poi così sicuro, chi sia il cattivo e il buono…- disse Ash guardando negli occhi Mist.

- Ash…- Mist non seppe cosa rispondere.

Il tempo stringeva e gli uomini avrebbero ottenuto quello che volevano, se non avrebbe fatto qualcosa. Questo, lo sapeva Mist. Non gli rimaneva che un'alternativa. Dolorosa, però efficace. 

- Allora, caro agente…è in difficoltà, eh?- l'uomo sorrise maliziosamente a Mist.

- Il ragazzo non la seguirà- disse un altro.

Gli uomini avanzavano. Mist si avvicinò ad Ash. Lo abbracciò e lo strinse a sé.

- Eh?- Ash arrossì sorpreso per questa reazione- Perché…?

- Mi dispiace…non mi lasci alternative- disse con voce bassa.

- ?

Mist diede un colpo con la mano, dietro il collo di Ash, che svenne all'istante. Era un piccolo trucchetto, per far addormentare gli avversari.

- Pika!

- Non preoccuparti, Pikachu…sta bene Ash. L' ho fatto solo addormentare.

- Ah, ah! Non ti rimane che questi metodi!- rise l'uomo.

- Sei patetica!

- Così, sarà ancora meno sicuro, di quello che dici.

- Tacete!- prese una sfera dalla sua cintura- Psyduck, attacco psichico!

- Si!- il Pokèmon parlò attraverso un piccolo traduttore, sistemato all'altezza del becco.

Il Pokèmon papero, fece volare tutti gli uomini, lì presente.

Mist schiacciò un bottone sull'orologio da polso. Si sentì da lontano un rumore di moto in funzione. Apparve la moto blu, che andava senza il guidatore.

- Bene, Pikachu, aiutami a far salire Ash sulla moto. Lo legherò a me, così non rischierà di cadere giù.

- Pika!

Gli uomini tornarono all'attacco.

- Psyduck! Attacco raggio aurora!- gridò Mist.

- Yes!

Psyduck abbatté di nuovo gli uomini.

- Bene. Psyduck, rientra- lo fece rientrare nella sua sfera- Pronto, Pikachu?

- Pika!

- Okey, partiamo!-accese la moto e partirono di corsa.

- Ci è sfuggito di nuovo!- disse un uomo, che si alzò per prima.

- Non preoccuparti numero 297, sarà il ragazzo stesso a venire da noi- abbozzò un sorriso maligno.

_Accidenti, accidenti! Perché tutto si deve complicare così?! Non ho già abbastanza problemi?_- pensò Mist incavolata- _Perché dovevo fare la guardia del corpo, proprio ad Ash? Chi me l' ha fatto fare?! __Ah, già, Brock. Accidenti a lui, allora! Mi sentirà, quando torniamo! Chissà che tipo di persona, gli è capitato a Nick. Come lo invidio! Di sicuro si tratterà di un agnellino!_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

KYOTO

_Accidenti, accidenti! Perché devo proteggere un ragazzino così impertinente, come Gary?! Chi me l' ha fatto fare?! __Ah, già, Brock. Accidenti a lui, allora! Quando torno mi sentirà! Di sicuro sarà stata più fortunata Mist! Quanto la invidio!_- pensò Nick, mentre riparava la macchina nera.

Nick era riuscito a raggiungere la città di Kyoto, ma si era scordato che da tempo era semidesolata, a causa di un terremoto che aveva distrutto parecchi edifici e causato numerose vittime.

_E dove lo trovo un meccanico in mezzo a questa desolazione?_

- Allora, come va, provetto meccanico?- chiese Gary, con ironia.

Era da un ora, che Nick era alle prese con la sua macchina. All'improvviso aveva avuto un guasto al motore.

- Non potresti aiutarmi, invece che criticarmi? Ti ricordo che se siamo in questa situazione, è per aiutare te, ricordalo!

- Si, si. Cosa posso fare?

- Qui vicino dovrebbe esserci un laghetto. Va a raccogliere dell'acqua.

- D'accordo- prese un secchio e s'incammino.

_Ma tu guarda com'è ridotto un allenatore di Pokèmon. Il migliore! Queste sono le tipiche situazioni di Ash, non mie! E in più non mi fido di questo tizio. Anche se mi ha detto qualcosa, non mi basta_- arrivò al lago- _Uff, che fatica! Adesso sarei tranquillo a casa mia! Se penso che Ash, sarà comodamente sdraiato sulla sua poltrona, a guardare la tivù…che rabbia! Quanto vorrei che fosse lui al posto mio. Ma che ho fatto io, per meritarmi questo?- _tornò indietro con il secchio pieno d'acqua.

- Gary?

- Mh?- Gary si voltò di scatto.

- Cercavamo giusto te- apparvero cinque uomini.

- Ancora?! Non potevate andare in vacanza, invece che tormentarmi?

- Purtroppo per te, noi non andiamo mai in vacanza.

- Oh, che peccato, perché vi servirebbe una bella rinfrescata!- gli tirò addosso il secchio e cominciò a correre.

- Prendetelo presto!

- Nick!- gridò Gary, correndo verso lui.

- Oh, Gary, sei arrivato. Mi serviva proprio il secchio…ma dov'è?

- Lascia perdere il secchio! Quei uomini ci sono ancora alle calcagne!- indicò gli uomini, che stavano per raggiungerli.

- Okey, ho capito. Tu mettiti al sicuro in macchina.

- E quand'è che la tua macchina è sicura?

- Taci!

- Ti consigliamo di darci il ragazzo, se non vuoi fare una brutta fine. Sei in netto svantaggio.

- Chi l' ha detto? Al mio fianco ho un valido aiutante- sorrise.

- Non ti riferirai alla macchina, spero- disse Gary, con ironia.

- Ma non stai mai zitto?- estrasse una master ball- Lickitung, go!

_Una master ball?!_- Gary guardò il Pokèmon, uscire dalla sfera.

- Eccomi!- anche lui, era provvisto di un apparecchio, che permette di tradurre il linguaggio del Pokèmon.

- Da un bel caloroso abbraccio a questi signori!

- Subito!

Il Pokèmon rosa, allungò la sua lingua, fino a raggiungere gli uomini ed arrotolarli tutti nella sua lingua.

- Ahhh! Lasciaci andare subito, schifoso Pokèmon!- gridarono.

- Bravo Lickitung! E adesso una bella scarica!

- Cosa? Lickitung non dovrebbe avere attacchi elettrici- disse perplesso Gary.

- Il mio Pokèmon è particolare…gliel' ho insegnato io. Per fortuna che nella mia borraccia, ho un po' d'acqua. Basterà per la mia macchina.

Prese la borraccia e riempì d'acqua il motore della macchina. 

- Okey, Gary, prova a mettere in moto…

- Subito…

Il motore si azionò.

- Okey, possiamo partire. Lickitung, lancia il più lontano possibile, questi tizi!

- Si- eseguì. E li lanciò come una pallina da baseball.

- Ahhhh! Torneremo!- gridarono loro, ormai in cielo.

- Chissà dove ho visto una scena simile- disse Gary.

- Bene, torna- Nick richiamò il suo Pokèmon e salì in macchina e ripartì.

- Adesso dove ci stiamo dirigendo?- chiese il ragazzo.

- Lasceremo oggi stesso Kyoto e prenderemo la strada che porta a Cent.

- Bene. Sono passati parecchi giorni, ormai…quante città ci mancano?

- Beh, saltando questa…direi tre…e poi arriveremo. Siamo solo a metà tragitto.

- Mh. Allora, accelera.

- Si, signore- ironizzò.

CONTINUA…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fine quinto capitolo. Sono stanca morta! (Ohhh!)

Comunque, che vi sembra? Faccio io stessa fatica a capire…eh, eh. (^_^)'

Adesso inizio il sesto capitolo. Mi aspetta un lungo lavoro. Il prossimo capitolo sarà un po' sdolcinato. Non addormentatevi, chiaro?

Ah, se c'è qualche errore, avvisatemi (a volte mi sbaglio con i nomi dei Pokèmon).

Pokèmon e altro, non sono di mia proprietà.

By Ya-chan 


	6. cap 6

VORTICE

Cap. 6

SAFFRON  CITY

- Mh?- Ash si vegliò.

- Ti sei svegliato?- chiese Mist, mentre guidava la moto blu- Hai dormito parecchio, sai?

- Ma dove…? Ah, adesso mi ricordo! Ma cosa ci faccio legato, come un salame, a te?

- Non potevo fare altrimenti, per non farti cadere.

- E la stessa cosa vale, per avermi steso?- chiese con sarcasmo.

- Quella è un'altra cosa…e poi ti solo addormentato…non ti ho fatto neanche male!

- Questo lo dici tu!

- Come sei permaloso! E poi è colpa tua!

- No, tua! Anzi, ti sei approfittata di un mio momento di distrazione per colpirmi alle spalle!- Ash era decisamente irritato.

- Mai distrarsi- scherzò.

- Nel frattempo hai sviato la mia domanda e mi hai costretto a seguirti- mise il muso.

- Lo faccio per il tuo bene, Ash. Credimi.

- Come posso crederti? So poco di te…

- Te lo dirò quando arriveremo…adesso è troppo presto per spiegarti tutto.

- E se io non volessi aspettare?

- In questo caso, scioglierei la corda e ti farei cadere giù dalla moto.

- Non lo farai- la sfidò.

- Credi? Non sono così pazza, da farmi uccidere per un ragazzino, che neanche si dimostra riconoscente nei miei confronti!

- Non ti ho chiesto io di salvarmi.

- Ah, no. E cosa avrei dovuto fare? Lasciare che ti portassero con loro? Persino il tuo Pikachu si fida di me, perché non fai altrettanto? Mi renderesti la vita più semplice!

- Perché io non sono Pikachu, ma Ash! E dopo aver passato la maggior parte della mia infanzia a diffidare del Team Rocket, adesso mi sembra così complicato crederti!

- Allora dimmi tu, cosa devo fare per farmi credere da te, a parte dirti chi sono.

Ci fu un breve silenzio.

- …dove siamo adesso?- chiese Ash, che si era calmato.

- A Saffron City. E' stato provvidenziale che tutti gli uomini ti abbiano seguito in un solo punto, lasciando la strada libera. Dopo aver passato Saffron City, raggiungeremo Vermilion City. Da lì prenderemo un traghetto che ci porterà a destinazione.

- Non ci fermiamo per mangiare?

- Ma pensi solo a mangiare?

- Eh, eh. Non posso farci niente se ho fame- rise imbarazzato.

- E va bene. Un volta a Vermilion City, ci fermeremo.

- Così tanto? Ma io ho fame!

- Perché non provi a mangiare l'aria, nel frattempo?

- Spiritosa!- sbuffò- Sei un aguzzina! Sei peggio di Misty!

- …

- Mi domando chi ti vorrà mai come sposa! Lo faresti scappare il marito!

- …

- …Mist?

- …

- Ehm, non te la sarai presa, vero? Stavo scherzando…- cercò di vedere il suo volto, ma era coperto dal casco- Mist, ho esagerato, io non…cioè…non credo davvero che ci sarà chi non vorrà sposarti…anzi, sono sicuro che hai già molti spasimanti…e…-arrossì-…anch'io ti…

La moto svoltò all'improvviso a sinistra.

- M- ma che fai?! Perché hai…?!

- Non li hai visti?- disse Mist. 

- Chi?

- Quei uomini che cercano di rapirti, ci stavano seguendo. Ci hanno già trovati!

- E come fai a dirlo?

- Li ho osservati, dallo specchietto retrovisore della moto. E' da un po' che ci seguono. Però non sembrano intenti a fermarci. Cosa avranno in mente?

- E' per questo che ti eri zittita, quando ti stavo parlando?

- Eh? Mi stavi parlando? Scusa, ero troppo concentrata a guardare la macchina…dicevi?

- Lascia perdere!- mise di nuovo il broncio.

- C'è l' hai ancora con me? Si può sapere cosa ti ho fatto stavolta?

Mist continuò a guidare la moto per una strada alternativa. Delle macchine inseguitrici, non c'era traccia. Passò mezz'ora, da quando Mist aveva cambiato strada.

- Non ci seguono da un bel po'. Che abbiano perso le nostre tracce?

- Strano- disse Ash dubbioso.

- Hai ragione. Però, adesso ci possiamo fermare. Abbiamo raggiunto Vermilion City.

- Hurrà, avevo una fame!

Mist fermò la moto e slegò il povero Ash.

- Meno male! Pensavo che mi avresti tenuto legato per tutta la vita!- commentò Ash.

- Non sarebbe poi una brutta idea. Così smetteresti di rendermi la missione più complicata del previsto.

- Scusa tanto!- ironizzò Ash.

La ragazza sorrise divertita. Pikachu scese dalla moto e si stiracchiò il corpo. Insieme si diressero in un hotel. Prenotarono una stanza e andarono mangiare.

- Domattina partiremo alle prime luci dell'alba- disse Mist.

- Si- e mangiò.

_Molto strano- _pensò Mist_- Quei tipi sanno sempre dove ci troviamo…non vorrei che…_

- Non mangi, Mist?- Ash la guardò, preoccupato.

- Eh? Ah, si- si svegliò dai suoi pensieri.

- Mi domando una cosa.

- Cosa?

- Come hai fatto a trovarmi subito e a sapere che ero in pericolo?

- Semplice…ti avevo attaccato alla tua giacchetta una ricetrasmittente, per seguire ogni tuo passo.

- Che?! Non me ne sono accorto! Perché non mi hai avvertito?

- Se te lo avessi detto, tu avresti acconsentito?

- No.

- Proprio per questo.

- Mi sento strano, con tutto questo controllo- sorrise- Comunque, grazie.

- Come, come?? Ash Ketchum, che mi ha ringraziato! Miracolo!

- Beh, che c'è di strano? So ammettere quando mi trovo in difficoltà e quando ricevo aiuto dagli altri.

- Oh, un altro piccolo passo per la tua crescita, Ash- scherzò.

- Grr, non si può mai essere seri con te. E poi non ti credere così adulta! Avrai più o meno la mia età!

- Errore, io sono più grande di te- disse con un sorriso soddisfatto. 

- Che? Eppure non si direbbe. Una vecchietta con un viso da ragazzina.

- Ash Ketchum, ti faccio ingoiare ciò che hai appena detto!

- E perché? Ho detto la verità- si alzò dalla tavola- Io vado in stanza.

- Non abbiamo ancora finito la nostra discussione!

- Io invece, si!- e si allontanò con Pikachu.

_Stupido cafone!_- pensò arrabbiata Mist- _Il fatto di aver vinto così tante medaglie, lo ha fatto credere di essere perfetto! Unf, me la va a pagare!_

Ash raggiunse la stanza e si sdraiò nel suo letto. Ma capì di non riuscire a prendere sonno, aveva dormito un bel po' a bordo della moto.

- Uff, Pikachu. Che facciamo adesso? Sai, a volte mi chiedo se…quei uomini, in fondo…non abbiano ragione…

- Pika, pika!- gli gridò.

- Non ci posso fare niente, se non vado d'accordo con Mist!- ci pensò su- Anche con Misty era la stessa cosa…adesso che ci penso, per molti aspetti, Mist assomiglia a Misty…

_Aspetta un attimo, ci sono molte coincidenze in riguardo. E poi Mist che non vuole dire chi è. E Misty che sparisce da due anni. Mist mi conosce anche caratterialmente. Che abbiano qualche legame, queste coincidenze? E se Mist e Misty…sono la stessa cosa?_

- Ash?- lo chiamò.

Ash si sorprese. Era Mist alla porta. Entrò in stanza e si sedette vicino a lui. Il suo cuore batteva forte e un leggero rossore gli invadeva le guance.

_Impossibile che sia Misty. Me lo avrebbe detto. Non è possibile che si tratti di lei!_

- Ash?

- Si?

- Volevo solo dirti che tra non molto, arriveremo a destinazione. Sarai al sicuro e non mi avrai più tra i piedi. E poi- gli prese le mani- volevo spiegarti, che il motivo per cui non ti dico chi sono, è solo per non dilungarmi con le spiegazioni. Non devi arrabbiarti con me.

- M- ma non sono arrabbiato con te…è solo che sono insicuro di tutta questa situazione…si, insomma io…

- Se ti può consolare, ci sono passata anch'io- disse, con voce dolce.

- Si? E come mai? E quando?

- Tempo fa, circa due anni.

- Due anni?!

- Si, è stato tutto molto improvviso…però alla fine mi sono trovata bene.

- Spiegati meglio! Tu sei diventata un'agente due anni fa? Per conto chi? E come mai?

- …

- Rispondimi, è importante…devo verificare che tu…

- Che io?

- Che tu sia…

- Chi vuoi che io sia?- Mist si avvicinò, molto lentamente ad Ash.

- Ehm…- Ash si sentì a disagio. Erano troppo vicini uno all'altro. Sentiva che il cuore stava per scoppiare.

Ash si lasciò trasportare e avvicinò il suo viso a quello di Mist. Sentiva, che era quello che gli chiedeva il suo cuore di fare. Le sue labbra si avvicinavano, sempre più a quelle di Mist.

All'improvviso Mist lo prese per la giacchetta e lo scrutò bene. 

- Ah- ha!- esclamò, mentre revisionava la sua giacchetta.

- Eh?- si sorprese Ash.

- Come sospettavo! Ash, togliti la giacchetta.

- Come? Così all'improvviso? Non vorrai mica…?- arrossì.

- No, sciocco! Che vai a pensare!- prese la giacca di Ash ed estrasse un piccolo oggetto.

- Cos'è?- chiese Ash, curioso.

- Una piccola cimice…simile a quella che ti ho messo io, ma questa non è mia. E' per questo, che sapevano sempre dove ti trovavi.

- Ma quando me l'avranno messa?

- Probabilmente a Pallet Town, quando sono venuti a prenderti.

- E adesso lo distruggi?

- No, ho un idea migliore.

- Davvero?

- Si. Beh, adesso andiamo a dormire- si alzò dal letto di Ash e si diresse in bagno.

- Ehm, Mist…

- Si?

- Per quanto riguarda prima…io…

- Me lo chiederai domani.

- No, devo chiedertelo adesso. Tu sei…

Mist lo guardò con occhi tristi, però stette ad aspettare la sua domanda. Sapeva già qual'era. E non avrebbe potuto sfuggirli di nuovo, con stratagemmi o scuse. 

- Dimmi.

- Tu…- si fermò- No, niente- abbassò lo sguardo.

Mist ne rimase sorpresa. Perché non glielo chiedeva? Ormai Ash aveva già capito, che lei era Misty. L'aveva già messa contro il muro…perché allora, aveva rinunciato?

Mist lo guardò con perplessità, poi decise di non dire niente e si diresse in bagno.

Ash rimase fermo sul suo letto. Sentì il rumore della porta del bagno, che si chiudeva.

_Se Mist è Misty e non vuole dirmelo, penso che ci sia una buona ragione…almeno lo spero._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

SEDE CENTRALE

- Allora, novità dai vostri agenti?- chiese una donna. Nella sua domanda, si notava una certa ironia.

- No- rispose Brock.__

- Tze, lo avevo detto io al Consiglio, di mandare qualcun altro!- si lamentò la donna- Ma voi, no, volete fare come volete!__

- Natashia! Nick e Misty sono i miglior agenti di questa organizzazione! E se non ci credi, guarda quanti casi hanno risolto in poco tempo!- rispose a tono.__

- Non permetterti di alzare la voce con me, chiaro?! E va bene, tu sarai pure il fiore all'occhiello del nostro capo, però non permetterti di spadroneggiare! Io sono qui da molto più tempo di te e quindi ho più esperienza! E quando dico, che quei due sono troppo imprevedibili e impreparati, ho ragione!__

- Già, già. Ho visto come lavoravate prima del mio arrivo. Un fiasco, dopo l'altro. E tu e Kevin dovreste essere i migliori? Forse è meglio che ci rifletti sopra, carina!__

- Grr, Brock! Kevin è al di sopra del livello di Nick e Misty!__

- Ma se negli addestramenti lo mettevano sempre K.O.__

- Non è vero! Di sicuro uno dei due barava!- si difese.__

- Ha parlato la santarella! Quando vuoi ottenere qualcosa, non guardi mai in faccia nessuno. __

- Al contrario di Misty e Nick, Kevin non è mai stato ripreso dalle autorità per i danni causati, durante le missioni.__

- Beh, si, questo è vero. Non ho avuto abbastanza tempo, per curare questo loro difetto.__

- Vedi che lo ammetti?- gongolò soddisfatta.__

- Però è anche vero, che Kevin ha portato a termine un mezzo, di quello che hanno fatto i miei agenti. Lo vuoi negare?- Brock la guardò, con aria di sfida. __

Era davvero divertito di quella situazione. Gli piaceva un sacco, vincere su Natashia. Era così cinica e ipocrita, che non riusciva a fare altrimenti, di farla uscire dai gangheri. __

- Questa me la paghi Brock! L'unico motivo, per cui non ti ho ancora strangolato, è perché piaci al capo, niente di più!__

- Ah, davvero? Chissà come mai, preferisce me a te? Non eri tu la sua preferita, prima che arrivassi io?__

- Grr, vado per non scoppiare! Prima o poi avrò l'appoggio di tutto il Consiglio, per sbatterti via di qui!__

- Ih- ih!- Brock se la sghignazzava alle spalle di Natashia. Ancora una volta, aveva vinto lo scontro.__

_Questo è ancora meglio, di qualsiasi incontro di Pokèmon_- pensò Brock, soddisfatto.

Natashia non gli diede peso e se ne andò. __

- Quanto è fastidioso quel Brock!- ringhiava a bassa voce, mentre percorreva i corridoi della sede Sik.

Natashia entrò nel suo studio e sbatté la porta. Kevin era seduta sulla poltrona e leggeva delle riviste. Non c'era bisogno che il ragazzo guardasse il suo superiore Natashia, per capire che aveva avuto la peggio su Brock. Aveva già sentito il rumore della porta. Decise di non inferire oltre e continuò a leggere la rivista, come se non fosse successo niente.

- Quel maledetto! E anche i suoi protetti! Riuscirò a sbattere fuori, quei tre intrusi! Non sono niente in confronto a noi!- disse Natashia indicando Kevin- Ma mi stai ascoltando?!

- Si, ho capito. Lo ripeti ogni volta, che ti arrabbi con Brock.

- E perché, non ho ragione?

- Non capisco il perché, di questa tua competizione con Brock e i suoi subordinati.

- Kevin, per sopravvivere in questo mondo, bisogna sempre prevalere sull'altro. Solo così si può avere successo.

- Si, però…

- E tu non vuoi essere il più forte?

- Si, lo voglio.

- Bene, è per questo che ti ho voluto con me. Hai grande potenzialità, basta solo metterli in pratica.

- Mh…- mosse il capo e tornò alla rivista. 

Non ne era così convinto. Natashia aveva sempre cercato di insegnarli a prevalere su tutto e tutti, non aveva imparato altro. Fu l'incontro con Misty, che lo cambiò.

"Ho sentito dire, che hai preso un'altra persona con te, non bastava Nick?"- chiese Natashia a Brock.

"Nick è bravo, ma ha bisogno di essere equilibrato da qualcuno"

"E non basta Kevin?"

"Kevin è bravo, non c'è che dire…però non è il tipo di persona, che cerco io"

"E questa persona è brava?"

"Beh, è agli inizi…ma sta già facendo molti progressi. Gli avevo già chiesto da tempo, di unirsi alla Sik, però non si decideva"

"E alla fine ha accettato"

"Si. Per questo ha cominciato più tardi di Nick"

"Uhm…sono curiosa di vederla all'opera. E' possibile stabilire un incontro, tra questa persona e Kevin?"- chiese Natashia, con un sorrisino.

"Non so se…"

"Solo per allenamento. Servirà ad entrambi, non credi?"

"Beh, sì…si può fare"

"Va bene domani?"

"Di già?"

"Chi ha tempo, non perdi tempo"

"Uhm, d'accordo"- si allontanò. Natashia si diresse verso Kevin, che era seduto non poco lontano da lì.

"Kevin, domani disputerai un incontro con un nuovo agente"

"Sarà solo d'allenamento…non m'impegnerò tanto"

"E invece no, dovrai lottare come se fosse un vero incontro!"

"Però questa persona è solo un principiante"

"Principiante o esperto, non importa. L'importante è che tu lo sconfigga. Voglio mettere in ridicolo Brock, davanti a tutti i membri della Sik!"

"Come vuoi tu"

"Bene, adesso vai ad esercitarti"

Il giorno dopo Kevin si fece trovare pronto in palestra. Non gli andava tanto di lottare, lo faceva solo perché lo voleva Natashia. Lottare con una principiante, non gli sarebbe servito a migliorarsi.

"Allora Brock, dov'è la tua promessa stella? Kevin sta già aspettando"- disse Natashia con un sorriso furbo.

"Sta arrivando…ha solo trovato traffico"

Proprio in quel momento arrivò una persona, correndo nel corridoio.

"Anf, anf! Scusate il ritardo…però c'era un tale traffico…adesso mi preparo"

Kevin non credette ai suoi occhi. Il suo avversario era una ragazza. E per giunta, molto carina.

"Una ragazza? Brock, ti rendi conto di ciò che hai fatto? Quella ragazza è così mingherlina che non riuscirà mai a battere Kevin"- disse Natashia.

"Non devi basarti solo sulle apparenze, Natashia. Io piena fiducia in lei. E anche se perderà, non importa, questo è solo un addestramento per lei"

"Lo sai che le ragazze impiegano più tempo, ad imparare questo mestiere? Io stessa ci ho impiegato anni!"

"Eppure non è servito un granché"- ironizzò.

"Brockkkk!"

"Eccomi pronta"- rientrò la ragazza dal camerino- "Chi è il mio sfidante?"- chiese, guardandosi intorno.

"Sono io"- Kevin avanzò verso lei.

"Piacere, sono Misty, ma chiamami pure Mist. Tu?"

"Come?"

"Intendo, hai un nome, vero? Oppure me lo invento?"

"Mi chiamo Kevin"

"Bene, possiamo cominciare"- disse Mist e tutte e due si diressero in palestra.

"Okey…cercherò di essere dolce con te, altrimenti ti ridurrò ad un tramezzino"- disse Kevin, con aria di superiorità.

"Spiritoso…cerca piuttosto di stare in guardia!"

Mist attaccò per prima e cercò di metterlo al tappeto. Ma venne invece messa al tappeto da lui.

"Allora?"- sogghignò.

"Non mi hai ancora battuta!" 

Mist saltò in piedi e sferrò una serie di calci. Kevin li sviò tutti e la fece cadere di nuovo.

"Ormai è chiaro chi è il migliore tra noi due. Rinuncia. In fondo puoi dedicarti ad altre cose"

"Tipo?"

"Non so…quel genere di cose, che fanno di solito le ragazze tranquille, no?"

"Scordatelo!"Mist gli saltò addosso con una serie di pugni.

Kevin li parò e tentò di sferrare un pugno, ma Mist si abbassò in tempo, per dargli una spinta e farlo cadere.

"Non è possibile"- disse Kevin sorpreso.

"Tutto è possibile"- disse Mist, mentre tentava di tenerlo bloccato a terra.

Nella mente circolavano confuse le frasi, le parole, di quello che gli avevano sempre insegnato. Mai farsi battere. E allora perché quella ragazza alle prime armi, era riuscita a metterlo a terra? Si era così rammollito? Oppure, non aveva usato tutta la sua forza? Impossibile, già dall'inizio aveva fatto sul serio. Misty lo guardò con curiosità, negli occhi del ragazzo vedeva il terrore, la paura di essere battuto. Allentò un po' la presa.

Kevin si svegliò dal suo letargo e balzò in piedi, facendo cadere Mist all'indietro.

"Non mi farò mai battere, da te!"

"Bene, vedo che ti sei ripreso. Riprendiamo l'incontro"- si alzò in piedi.

Dall'alto, un gruppo di persone, guardava incuriosito l'incontro. Brock e Natashia erano tra i primi. Natashia teneva stretti i pugni ed era molto nervosa. Si chiedeva come mai Kevin, non l'avesse già battuta. Però doveva ammettere, che anche la ragazza se la cavava…ma le mancava ancora molta pratica, prima di disputare un vero incontro.

Brock, dal suo canto, guardava con interesse l'incontro, come se mentalmente registrasse ogni movimento dei due sfidanti.

"Brock, ti vedo tranquillo. Non hai paura che Misty perda?"- chiese Natashia.

"Lo so che non vincerà"- sorrise sicuro- "E' ancora troppo presto per lei. Però le serviva confrontarsi con qualcuno"- riprese a guardare l'incontro.

Natashia guardò invidiosa e perplessa la sicurezza di Brock. Era troppo calmo, mentre lei era tesissima. Eppure lui lo sapeva benissimo, che Misty avrebbe perso. Non gli importava niente rimediare una figuraccia?

"Misty è K.O. L'incontro finisce qui. Vince Kevin"- disse un uomo.

Gli spettatori rimasero sorpresi e compiaciuti dell'incontro.

"Complimenti Brock. La stai allenando proprio bene, la ragazza"- disse un membro dell'organizzazione, che aveva assistito all'incontro.

"Già, non è facile tenere testa a Kevin. E' uno dei migliori"- disse un altro.

"Grazie"- ringraziò Brock.

"Bravo Kevin"- disse Misty alzandosi da terra "Sei davvero così bravo, come dicono".

"Ah…grazie"- abbassò lo sguardo. Non si sentiva così vincente. Aveva utilizzato tutta la sua forza con una principiante…si vergognava di se stesso.

"Conto in una rivincita"- Misty gli andò incontro e gli tese la mano.

"S- si…"- si strinsero la mano- "Quindi…ci rivedremo?"- chiese, con una leggera speranza nel cuore.

"Mi vedrai così tante volte, che ne avrai la nausea di me"- scherzò e andò da Brock.

Difatti dopo quella volta Misty migliorò molto e tenne incontri con altri sfidanti, molto più grandi di lei. 

Kevin pensò al loro secondo incontro. Quella volta fu Misty, a vincere su di lui. Però non ci rimase male, non tanto almeno. Finalmente si sentiva incentivato a migliorarsi.

"Usa degli stratagemmi, Kevin"

Gli ripeteva sempre Natashia, prima di ogni incontro.

"Se non lo puoi battere il tuo nemico, allora impauriscilo o mettilo in difficoltà. Tutti hanno un punto debole. Scovalo e batti il tuo avversario. Usa pure dei trucchi o dei tranelli"

Ma Kevin non lo faceva mai, alla fine. Era leale con i suoi avversari…beh, quasi tutti.

Kevin tornò con i suoi pensieri alla rivista, sfogliò le pagine e vide un immagine di una coppia di innamorati. Sorrise e assunse un'aria sognante.

_Un giorno, chissà, noi saremo come loro…eh, Misty?_

CONTINUA…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ultimante non dormo la notte…deve essere il caldo che mi soffoca. Quindi per passare il tempo, finisco per ritrovarmi all'una di notte, ancora con il computer accesso, intenta a scrivere. Che sonno! E dire che se provo a buttarmi a letto, non prendo sonno. Che tortura!

Beh, dopo questa introduzione sulla mia vita mooolto movimentata, posso dire che ho concluso il sesto capitolo. Che bello! Il brutto è che adesso navigo in acque molto amare…non ho idea di cosa scrivere, sigh! Beh, vedrò…

Pokèmon e company non sono di mia proprietà, non li ho inventati io.

By Ya-chan 


	7. Cap 7

VORTICE

Cap. 7

SAFFRON CITY

_Che città triste_- pensò Mist mentre guardava la luna in alto nel cielo- _Sembra che nessuno abbia altro, che stare con il suo compagno di vita_- guardò nelle vie, la gente che passava- _Sembrano così felici…come se nulla che li circonda, abbia importanza. Un po' l'invidio…_

Erano passati circa due anni, da quando era entrata a far parte della Sik. Se lo ricordava bene.

Aveva rincontrato Brock, aveva conosciuto Nick e tanti altri personaggi, tutti un po' particolari, della Sik. 

Poi c'era il maestro Gaishi, che le aveva insegnato le basi delle arti marziali. 

All'inizio si era detta, che non c'è l'avrebbe fatta ad imparare, che non era alla sua portata, però grazie ai suoi insegnamenti imparò molte discipline, come il karatè e altre arti marziali. Soprattutto aveva imparato l'autocontrollo…anche se difficilmente lo metteva in pratica, con le persone. Soprattutto con Ash. Già, lui era l'unico in grado di farla saltare dai gangheri. Se non fosse per il costante allenamento, sarebbe saltata addosso ad Ash e lo avrebbe strangolato, come un tempo fa.

_Già, un tempo…_- continuò a pensare Mist. Si sdraiò sul tetto e continuò a guardare il cielo, con le sue stelle- _Le cose sono cambiate…non siamo più quelli di una volta. E me ne sono accorta, appena ho rivisto con i miei occhi Ash. Com'è cresciuto. Si, una parte di lui continua ad essere infantile, però non è lo stesso Ash, che ho lasciato quattro anni fa. In fondo, sono contenta che Brock mi abbia affidato questo incarico…ho potuto rivedere Ash, di persona. Comunque, Brock non sfugge alla mia vendetta! Ne ho passate così tante, che me ne devo prendere nota!_

In quel momento pensò al momento in cui si era avvicinata ad Ash, per controllargli la giacchetta. Lo sguardo di Ash era diverso del solito…se ci pensava bene, i suoi occhi sembravano concentrati su di lei. Ma non lo sguardo di quattro anni fa, quando parlavano ore e ore di Pokèmon. Gli occhi di Ash, trasmettevano qualcos' altro, che Mist non riusciva a capire. 

Sentì crescere dentro sé, un emozione nuova, che la metteva a disagio, ma anche le piaceva. Un misto di sensazioni travolgenti, come un uragano di pensieri. 

Ad un certo punto si accorse di ciò che le stava succedendo, e scosse la testa, come per scacciare quelle sensazioni, quei pensieri. Non voleva, non voleva assolutamente ricascarci. Doveva stringere i denti e tenere duro, finché la missione non fosse terminata.

Ash si svegliò nel cuore della notte. Guardò davanti a sé, nel letto di Mist. Non c'era. 

_Forse è andata in bagno…no, ci sarebbe la luce accesa- _pensò Ash_- Forse è fuori. A quest'ora? Non aveva insistito lei per andare a dormire presto?_

Ash si mise seduto nel suo letto. Era passato qualche giorno, da quando lui e Pikachu sono stati sbalzati in un altro mondo, da un uragano di nome Mist. Le aveva scosso l'esistenza, ma anche l'aveva resa più eccitante. 

Era da tempo che non si muoveva, prima stava a poltrire tutto il giorno sul divano. E poi era venuto a conoscenza di fatti, che non ne era messo al corrente. 

I suoi due migliori amici erano scomparsi, da quando il gruppo si era sciolto. Nessuno sapeva niente. Cosa poteva fare?

Volse il suo sguardo sul letto vuoto di Mist. Non sapeva se credere, che Mist era Misty. Avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo al momento buono, invece si era ritirato. Non ne aveva avuto il coraggio. E poi che motivo aveva Misty per ingannarlo? Non erano amici? Non si dicevano tutto? E se invece non era così? Se Misty non lo avesse mai considerato un amico?

Si alzò dal letto e pensò alle parole di quei uomini che lo cercavano.

Dicevano che lei gli mentiva e che loro sapevano la verità. Ma sarà poi vero? Se era vero che quella cimice era stata messa da loro nella sua giacchetta, di sicuro si dovevano trovare nei paraggi, in attesa di poter agire.

Ash stette zitto e pensò che forse quello era il momento più giusto, per poter capire meglio…e poi Mist non era lì e non avrebbe mai saputo quello che aveva intenzione di fare, se sarebbe tornato presto. Pikachu si svegliò in quel momento.

- Pika?- chiese sbadigliando.

- Pikachu…io devo incontrare quei tipi…- disse a voce bassa.

- Pika?!- saltò in piedi sorpreso.

- Non chiedermi perché sto facendo questa stupidaggine…cerca solo di coprirmi, prima che Mist torni.

- Pika, pika!

- Ti prego Pikachu, è importante per me…sei o non sei mio amico?

- Piika- disse un po' indeciso, ma poi si arrese alla supplica del suo allenatore- Pika!- gli diede la conferma.

- Grazie, Pikachu! Sapevo di poter contare su di te! Tornerò presto!

- Pika, pi!

- Si, starò attento, tranquillo- lo salutò e uscì dalla stanza.

Però Pikachu non era per niente sicuro, anzi temeva per la vita di Ash. Quei uomini misteriosi, non scherzavano.

Ash sgattaiolò fuori dall' hotel senza farsi notare. Camminò per un po' per le strade di Saffron City. 

Anche se ormai la maggior parte della cittadinanza stava dormendo a quell'ora, alcuni negozi e bar erano aperti, per la gente che non dormiva la notte. Le poche luci dei negozi illuminavano i viali. Ash continuò a camminare.

_Che cosa sto facendo?!_- si chiese preoccupato- _Sto da alcuni minuti camminando senza sosta e senza meta. E poi non è detto che loro mi stiano cercando…_- si fermò con lo sguardo fisso per terra. Non sapeva che pesci pigliare. 

Ad un tratto arrivò la risposta che cercava. Un uomo tutto in nero, gli apparve davanti dal nulla. Ash rimase così sorpreso, che rimase senza parole e senza muoversi.

L'uomo gli sorrise e gli indicò di seguirlo. Ash era indeciso all'inizio, poi lo seguì.

L'uomo lo condusse un luogo appartato. Nel buio non si poteva vedere niente, ma Ash capì di non essere solo. Altri uomini erano lì. 

- Sapevamo che saresti venuto a cercarci- disse un uomo, avanzando verso Ash.

- Io…

- Si, lo sappiamo perché sei qui. Sei in cerca di risposte, vero?

Ash mosse il capo, in segno di consenso.

- Ebbene, però le domande hanno il loro prezzo.

L'allenatore lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

- Vogliamo che tu ci segua dal nostro capo. Ti vuole vedere. Dopo di ché, ti porteremo a casa tua, d'accordo?

Ad Ash questa proposta sembrava conveniente e realizzabile.

- Va bene- disse.

- Allora, che vuoi sapere?- chiese l'uomo.

- Io…perché sono qui?

- Perché tu sei un elemento importante per la Sik. Farebbero di tutto per averti. Ma noi glielo vogliamo impedire. 

- Importante, io? E cos'è questa Sik?

- Tu hai un dono importante…e la Sik è una congrega di mafiosi, che trama per la conquista del mondo.

- Eh? Ma Mist…

- La ragazza che sta con te, fa parte della congrega.

- Non è possibile…e tutto quello che mi ha detto…?

- Bugie. Era l'unico modo per ottenere fiducia da te.

- Non posso crederci. 

- Noi abbiamo fatto di tutto per portarti via, prima che arrivasse la ragazza, ma tu hai desistito…e così è iniziata la caccia.

- Mist mi ha mentito? Eppure mi era sembrata così sincera…- appoggiò la mano tra i capelli.

- Sapeva che eri ingenuo e che saresti cascato nella sua trappola.

- Ma sapeva così tante cose su di me…

- Certo che lo sapeva, perché aveva indagato su di te.

- Ma voi sapete chi sia in realtà Mist?

- Certo. Lei è…

- Fermi!- la voce della ragazza arrivava dall'alto.

- Mist!- esclamò sorpreso Ash.

Mist stava appollaiata sul tetto e saltò giù, frapponendosi tra Ash e gli uomini in nero. Indossava la sua solita tuta nera.

Ash la guardò preoccupato della reazione che Mist avrebbe fatto, ma lei non lo degnò neanche di uno sguardo.

- Non so che cosa voi abbiate in mente, però non pensiate neanche lontanamente di potervi prendere Ash! Ho degli ordini precisi, io!

L'uomo, che prima parlava con Ash, la guardò con un sorriso soddisfatto.

- Che hai da sorridere?!- chiese innervosita la ragazza.

- Eh, ormai è inutile. Ash sa tutto. E non ti seguirà più, vero Ash?

Mist si girò verso Ash e cercò di guardarlo negli occhi. Ash invece non se la sentiva e guardava da tutt'altra parte.

- Ecco, io…

- Ash, non vorrai mica seguirli. Mi sembrava di averti già spiegato che…

- Mi hai mentito!- disse, volgendo il suo sguardo su di lei.

- Come?

- Tu lavori per una banda di delinquenti…

- Ah, capisco- lo interrompè- Ti hanno fatto il lavaggio del cervello. Ebbene, sappi che niente di ciò che dicono loro, riguarda la verità.

- Neanche che tu lavori per la Sik? 

- Beh, questo no.

- Vedi, mi hai mentita! E io che mi fidavo di te…- strinse i pugni e guardò con rabbia per terra.

- Allora perché li hai raggiunti?

- Eh?- Ash sollevò lo guardò.

- Se dici che mi credevi, perché sei andato in cerca di risposte?

- Io…beh, io…

- Forse non ti fidavi di me…e questo loro lo sapevano e hanno approfittato di questa tua debolezza, per raccontarti un mucchio di balle!

- …

L'uomo ghignò soddisfatto. Aveva raggiunto il suo scopo.

- Allora, Ash, a chi credi?- chiese l'uomo.

Mist lo guardò con aria seria. Ash non sapeva cosa fare, aveva una grande confusione in mente. Però ciò che sapeva, è che Mist ha sempre tentato di salvarlo da situazioni estreme. Ma forse era il suo lavoro.

- Ash, puoi rispondere?- insistette l'uomo.

- Ehm…io…non lo so.

- Che stai dicendo? Lo hai anche tu confermato, che Mist ti ha mentito, no?

- Però…

- Intendi dire che credi più a lei? Non hai intenzione di seguirci? Lo sai quali erano i nostri patti!

- Si, lo so, ma…

L'uomo si spazientì e fece cenno all'uomo di prendere Ash. L'altro uomo obbedì e afferrò Ash di forza.

- E- ehi! Che fate?! Mettimi giù, bestione!- si dimenò Ash.

Mist intervenne, ma venne presa alla sprovvista e sbalzata via da un altro uomo.

Si rialzò e cercò di raggiungere Ash, però si contrappose un uomo, molto muscoloso che ingaggiò con lei una lotta impari. L'uomo forzuto utilizzava anche lame molto taglienti, che ferirono Mist al braccio.  

- Ahia!- Mist si tenne il braccio sanguinante- _Accidenti, è molto veloce_- pensò.

- Mist!- gridò Ash, preoccupato, mentre tentava disperatamente di liberarsi, per correre da lei.

L'uomo gli andò addosso e Mist si scansò per un pelo, però la ferita al braccio era fastidiosa. 

Decise di sbarazzarsi di quella arma pericolosa, che aveva in mano l'uomo. Così con un calcio indirizzato al braccio dell'uomo, gli fece cadere la lama.

- Bene, e adesso vedremo se farai ancora lo spaccone!- gli disse Mist.

- Tze, con te mi basterà la mia sola forza- si lanciò su Mist.

Lei si spostava continuamente, però le era difficile rispondere ai suoi attacchi.

L'uomo la fece inciampare e l'afferrò per le spalle, lanciandola con tutta la forza, contro il muro del vialetto.

Si sentì la botta causata dalla caduta e Mist per terra, visibilmente inconscia.  

- Oh, no! Mist! Perché fate tutto questo?!- Ash gridò di rabbia.

- Se ci avresti seguito subito, senza procurarci guai, alla tua amichetta non sarebbe successo niente- gli disse freddo l'uomo, poi fece segno all'uomo che teneva Ash, di portarlo con loro alla macchina.

- Mist! Rispondi!- gridò Ash da lontano.

- Inutile che gridi, ormai sarà distrutta dopo un simile volo, del resto numero 111 è famoso per la sua ferocia nei combattimenti- rise- Per la tua amica non c'è speranza.

Ash lo fulminò con gli occhi. Gli avrebbe dato volentieri un pugno, in quel suo viso spregevole. Non voleva credere, di averlo creduto anche solo per un attimo. Invece Mist lo voleva proteggere…e lui non aveva avuto fiducia in lei. Se adesso erano in quel casino, era solo per colpa sua. Ash vedeva, pian piano, allontanarsi la figura di Mist.

- F- fermi!- si sentì una voce debole.

Era stata Mist a parlare. Con estrema fatica si rialzò da terra. La ferita sanguinava e aveva numerosi graffi, causati dalla caduta.

- Mist!- Ash era sollevato. Mist era ancora viva. Però avrebbe preferito che non si fosse alzata, perché adesso gli altri lo avrebbero di sicuro uccisa. E tutto solo per colpa di Ash- No, Mist, scappa via! Io me la caverò, non preoccuparti!

- Come posso lasciarti in mano di loro, me lo spieghi?!- ormai era in piedi, con la testa china e i capelli che le cadeva davanti.

- Non voglio che tu ti faccia male!

- Questa è la mia missione!

- La missione, la missione…è possibile che tu non pensi ad altro?! Perché vuoi rischiare la tua vita, per questa stupida missione?!- gli gridò Ash. 

La sua voce sembrava quasi soffocata dalla frustrazione. Dalle sue guance scesero delle piccole lacrime.

Mist si sistemò una ciocca di capelli e guardò davanti a sé.

- Sciocco! So ciò che faccio! E non ho intenzione di morire adesso! Ho tante altre cose da fare, prima di andare all'altro mondo!

Ash la fissò. Ancora una volta gli sembrava di vedere un'altra persona.

_Il suo modo di rispondere, la sua grinta…perché mi sembra di vedere Misty?_- pensò Ash.

- Fai male a non ascoltare il ragazzo- disse l'uomo che l'aveva atterrata- Poco male, dì le tue ultime preghiere!- si lanciò di nuovo addosso a Mist. 

Lei estrasse dalla cintura uno spray e glielo spruzzò in faccia, tenendosi la bocca chiusa.

Il numero 111 cadde, ancora prima di dare un pugno a Mist.

- Sogni d'oro, gorilla!- disse Mist, allontanandosi.

- Presto, fermatela!- disse l'uomo agli altri. 

Quattro uomini gli furono addosso. Mist si preparò e contrattaccò.

- Presto, andiamo!- disse l'uomo all'altro che teneva Ash- Mentre loro tengono occupata la ragazza, noi ce la fileremo.

- Okey- disse l'altro e raggiunsero la macchina.

Mist prese un oggetto rotondo, che aveva un pulsante ad un'estremità. Si tappò le orecchie e schiacciò il pulsante.

Dall'oggetto partì un rumore molto assordante, che mise a tappeto gli uomini, compresi quelli con Ash, così lui fu libero dalla presa. 

- Efficace, no?- disse soddisfatta.

Ash raggiunse Mist, però un uomo si svegliò e andò a riprendersi il ragazzo. Lui, istintivamente, gli diede un pugno in viso.

- E questo è per prima!- disse Ash deciso. Poi si rese conto di quello che aveva fatto, non appena l'uomo cadde ai suoi piedi- Eh? Ma…

- Bravo Ash, cominci già bene- disse la ragazza, sorridendogli.

- Mist, tu stai bene?- chiese Ash.

- Si, io bene. Adesso raggiungiamo l'hotel e prendiamo Pikachu e la moto.

- Ma come mi hai raggiunto? Ah, la ricetrasmittente che mi avevi messo!

- No, ero sul tetto dell' hotel. Ti ho visto uscire. Sai, non sei bravo come ladro.

- Questo doveva essere un complimento?- chiese ironico.

- Se lo preferisci…ahi!- Mist si chinò a terra. La ferita al braccio sanguinava ancora. 

- Mist, devi curarti al ferita, si può infettare.

- Non abbiamo tempo. Quelli saranno subito sulle nostre tracce. Dobbiamo imbarcarci sulla nave.

- Adesso?

- Si.

Ash e Mist raggiunsero l'hotel, pagarono e presero Pikachu e la moto.

Dopo qualche minuto, erano già a bordo sulla nave da crociera.

- Ma ci raggiungeranno subito- gli fece notare Ash.

- No, adesso saranno altrove.

- Eh?

- Ho messo la loro cimice su un camion diretto a Miramare.

- Ottimo!

- Si, adesso io mi ritiro nella mia cabina.

- Abbiamo le stanze separate?

- Si, non sarà necessario tenerti d'occhio anche sulla nave. Qui sarai al sicuro, per il momento.

- Ehm…vuoi che ti accompagni?

- No- si diresse verso le stanze.

Ash sapeva che Mist c'è l'aveva con lui. Non le aveva creduto. Ma adesso sarebbe stato diverso. Guardò dalla banchina, che si allontanava sempre più dal porto di Saffron City. 

Pensò a sua madre che in quel momento era in pensiero per lui, pensò a Brock e a Misty, finiti chissà dove. Pensò al prof. Oak e a Tracey. Pensò anche a Gary, il suo rivale. 

_Di sicuro adesso Gary se la starà spassando!_- pensò Ash- _Quanto lo invidio!_

Poi gli venne in mente Mist e arrossì leggermente.

_Però se non fossi qui, non avrei conosciuto Mist…e in fondo, anche se la mia vita è stata stravolta, sono contento di avere al mio fianco Mist._

Sentì pian piano, il rossore aumentare, mentre pensava più intensamente a lei

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

TRENTO

Nick e Gary avevano appena superato la città di Cent e stavano arrivando alla fine di Trento.   

- La prossima città che dovremmo attraversare è Hotmod.

- Già sentita. Non per farne una tragedia Nick, però non è un bel posto. Si, insomma, è famosa come città dei banditi e dove nessuno è riuscito a sopravvivere.

- Ti spaventa?

- Chi, a me? Figurati! Lo dicevo per te.

- Ti spaventa- insistette lui.

- Stai sognando! Piuttosto, come farai a guidare a lungo con il braccio fratturato? L'incidente che abbiamo appena avuto con quei uomini, non è stata una cosa leggera, lo sai?

- Si, però non mi fa male. C'è la farò a resistere. Tanto manca poco.

- Poco? Mi dispiace per te, ma mancano ancora un bel po' di miglia!

- Come mai, adesso sei così preoccupato per la mia sorte? Non ti sapevo così caritatevole.

- Semplice, se tu non sei in forma, come potrai proteggermi? Ci tengo a salire da questa faccenda, tutto integro!

- Ah, adesso capisco. E io che mi ero illuso che eri cambiato!

- Credevi male! A proposito, sei sicuro che quel meccanico sapesse il fatto suo? Si, insomma, sembrava così insicuro quando gli hai mostrato la macchina, per fartela aggiustare. 

- Perché era conciata male e poi è un modello che non è molto in commercio. Diciamo, raro. Ne esistono poche di questo modello.

- E tu come fa ad averla?

- Contrabbando, se vogliamo così metterla.

- Facevi del contrabbando?! Oh, allora sono capitato proprio in buone mani!- disse sarcastico.

- Facevo del contrabbando- precisò- Ma ormai sono passati parecchi anni da allora.

- Comunque rimani un delinquente, che non si è consegnato nelle mani della giustizia.

- Senti, se io mi fossi consegnato alla polizia…a quest'ora avrebbero mandato un altro agente per proteggerti. E ti assicuro, che non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a lasciarti crepare.

- Unf, sempre così gentili, voi? Possibile che nel vostro gruppo, non ci sia qualche bella ragazza?- chiese, incrociando le braccia.

- Si, ce ne sono. Ma sono poche.

- Mh? E perché non è stata affidata una a me? Sarebbe stato meglio.

- Beh, la missione era stata affidata a me e la mia collega.

- E perché non lei?

- Lei è impegnata a proteggere un altro ragazzo.

- Unf, fortunato lui! E dimmi, com'è questa tua collega? La conoscerai bene, no?

- Ecco…più o meno. Diciamo che è stato uno strano incontro.

- Mh?

- Abbiamo lavorato insieme per ben due lunghi anni. E' come se la conoscessi da anni, però…- assunse un aria triste- A volte non la capisco. E a dire la verità, non so molto del suo passato. A volte se ne sta a contemplare le stelle, senza dire niente.

- Eh, una romantica?

- Se ti ascoltasse, ti ucciderebbe. Non vuole che si sappia in giro. Dice che le rovinerebbe la reputazione.

- Mh, non so perché ho questo presentimento…però mi sembra di conoscerla. Ma dimmi, com'è lei? Carina?

- Oh, molto carina- arrossì leggermente- soprattutto quando sorride. Cosa che fa molto raramente.

- Mi piacerebbe conoscerla- disse Gary- Chissà.

- La incontrerai dove andremo. Sempre che vinca lei la nostra sfida.

- Che sfida?

- Eh? Ah- ah…niente.

- Però, come mai una ragazza fa un lavoro come il tuo?

- …- Nick non rispose, ma rimase a pensare.

"Mi volete spiegare perché mi avete rapito?!"- chiese infuriato Nick.

"Uh, rapito…che parola grossa"- disse un ragazzo di carnagione scura, seduto comodamente sulla sua sedia- "Diciamo, prelevato"

"Rapito…prelevato…che differenza fa?! Cosa ci faccio qui?!"

"Con calma, Nick Jeson…risponderò alle tue e alle altre domande, dopo che sarà arrivata la tua futura collega"

"Collega?!"

Proprio in quel momento comparve dalla porta dello studio dell'uomo, una ragazzina accompagnata da un uomo.

Nick rimase a guardare la ragazza. Indossava una camicia e dei jeans. Il suo viso era imbronciato, come quando si fa i capricci con la madre. 

"Ebbene, qualcuno è così gentile da spiegarmi che diamine ci faccio qui?!"- disse la ragazza, infuriata quanto Nick.

"Adesso che ci siamo tutti, possiamo cominciare"- disse quello di carnagione scura. Fece cenno all'uomo di uscire dallo studio e appoggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania "mi scuso inizialmente per i trattamenti ricevuti dai miei colleghi, per portavi qui. Non sanno fare il loro mestiere"

"Va dritto al sodo"- disse Nick spazientito.

"Ebbene, il motivo per cui siete qui, è molto semplice. Vi ho seguito dall'inizio, so tutto su di voi e so che voi siete i più adatti a fare questo mestiere"- disse lui- "Dovete sapere che questo mondo è malato, molto. La polizia ormai non può più fare niente. Già all'interno della pubblica sicurezza, gira un mucchio di persone corrotte, che pensano al loro bene, che a quello dei cittadini. La Sik, sotto mentite sfoglie si occupa di salvaguardare la popolazione da imminenti catastrofi"

Nick e la ragazza lo guardarono come se fosse un pazzo, in attesa di finire al manicomio.

"I membri della Sik si occupano delle cose che nessuno farebbe, missioni impossibili, insomma"

"Tipo il film di missione impossibile?"- chiese Nick.

"Beh, si, però questo non è un film, ma la realtà. E qua si rischia la vita ogni giorno. Un giorno ci siete e un altro…"- lasciò la frase incompleta.

A Nick sembrava tutto un po' troppo surreale la faccenda.

"Ma perché proprio noi?"- chiese la ragazza, che era rimasta in silenzio.

"Voi siete i più idonei. Si, ci vorrà un po' di preparazione…però in breve sarete capaci di sgominare i nemici"

"Come fai a saperlo?"- chiese Nick.

"Ricordate, io non sbaglio mai. E se dico che voi c'è la farete, ho ragione. Ma questo adesso dipende da voi…siete disposti a chiudere con il passato per entrare alla Sik?"- chiese.

"Chiudere con il passato…cosa intendi dire?"- chiese Nick.

"Se intendete entrare a far parte della Sik, nessuno di chi vi conosce, né parenti, né amici, dovranno sapere dove vi trovate, né che lavoro fate"- disse serio- "E' un sacrificio molto grande. Per i vostri familiari, sarà come se foste scomparsi nel nulla"

"Vuol dire che risulteremo morti?"- affermò Nick.

"Esattamente"

"Beh, per me non è un problema. Non ho una famiglia….e  i miei amici…beh, ci guadagnerei solo a starne alla larga"- rispose Nick, semplicemente- "E poi ho sempre sognato di fare l'agente segreto!"- disse eccitato.

La ragazza l'osservò seria e ritornò con lo sguardo sul ragazzo dietro la scrivania.

"Chi vi fa pensare che accetteremo?"- disse lei.

"Beh. Non ho detto che avreste accettato. Ho solo sperato. Del resto per questo lavoro, bisogna essere molto in gamba, per resistere. E poi Nick, non credo che tu abbia molto da perdere. So che sei un contrabbandiere di automobili rare e che la polizia irlandese non vede l'ora di acciuffarti"

"E' vero. Però guadagnavo molto"

"Anche qui sarà lo stesso"- disse lui- "E inoltre penseremo noi a sistemare la faccenda, con la polizia del tuo paese"

"Grande! Quando si inizia?"

"Quando vuoi"- disse il ragazzo di carnagione scura- "E tu?"- si rivolse alla ragazza.

"…ci devo ancora pensare"- disse seria- "Nel caso rifiutassi, potrei tornarmene a casa?"

"Certo, però…"

"Però?"

"Dovremmo cancellare alcuni ricordi, degli ultimi giorni, dalla tua mente…capisci, è per la sicurezza della base"

"Si"

"Nel frattempo che ci penserai, ti verrà mostrata la tua stanza momentanea. Se avrai deciso, e io spero di si, di unirti a noi, ti verrà affidato un appartamento e un lavoro, come copertura"

"Mh"- si alzò dalla sedia- "Beh, se hai finito, io me ne andrei"- disse la ragazza.

"Certo"- chiamò l'uomo che era fuori dalla porta- "accompagnala alla sua stanza"- disse.

Una volta che la ragazza fu fuori dall'ufficio, il ragazzo seduto dietro la scrivania, spiegò a Nick le regole che doveva rispettare e tutte le altre norme di avvertenza. Gli fece firmare dei fogli, dopodiché gli mostrò il suo appartamento.

"Ti piace?"- chiese il ragazzo.

"Wow, sempre meglio di quella che avevo nel mio paese"- disse Nick.

"Bene, ti lascio sbrigare tutte le altre formalità"- fece per andarsene.

"Aspetta! Tu sai il mio nome, ma io non so il tuo…come ti chiami?"

"Chiamami Brock. Da oggi in poi sarò il tuo superiore e sarai sotto la mia tutela"

Se ne andò e Nick cominciò la sua nuova vita.

Due giorni dopo, mentre si dirigeva verso la sede Sik, rincontrò la ragazza che era con lui il primo giorno.

Nick le andò incontro e la salutò.

"Ciao! Ci si rivede!"

"Si"- affermò lei, seria.

"Allora, che hai deciso?"- chiese curioso- "Rimarrai?"

"Si"

"Magnifico, collega!"

"Come mai sei così contento?"

"Bho, forse perché non sarò l'unico disorientato, qui. E poi mi servirà una mano per sgominare i delinquenti"

"Dimmi, ti credi già un super eroe?"- chiese lei, con un tono un po' seccato.

"Beh, più o meno"

"E allora farai bene a scendere dai tuoi bei sogni, super eroe! Se credi che tutto questo sia solo un divertimento, sei sulla strada sbagliata!"- disse seria.

Nick ci era rimasto un po' male per la reazione della ragazza. Sembrava molto nervosa.

"Io non pensavo a quello"- spiegò Nick- "Non mi credo una celebrità. Però cerco di prendere questo incarico il più positivo possibile! E tu hai rovinato tutto!"

"Oh, scusami tanto…super eroe!"- disse in tono ironico.

"Senti, non è perché non ti sto simpatico, che mi tratti in questa maniera?"

"Sei di nuovo fuori strada. Io tratto tutti così, se lo vuoi sapere"

"E non c'è verso che tu cambi?"

"No!"

Nick sbuffò. Poi ci pensò su, sorrise e avanzò prima di lei.

"Ebbene, io credo il contrario. Mi farò accettare da te, con le buone o le cattive maniere. Vedrai, diventeremo amici!"- si girò verso lei e gli strizzò l'occhio.

La ragazza rimase sorpresa. Invece di spaventarlo, Nick sembrava più allegro. Anche troppo, Nick stava camminando senza guardare davanti.

DENG. Nick era andato a sbattere contro una colonna e cadde per terra.

La ragazza lo guardò un po' seccata e sbuffò. Ma non poté fare a meno di sorridere alla scena.

Nick si massaggiò il viso.

"Ohi, ohi, che male! E tu perché sorridi?! Non potevi avvisarmi?"

"Pensavo che i super eroi avessero gli occhi, anche dietro la testa"- scherzò.

Il viso della ragazza sembrò leggermente più tranquillo.

"Spiritosa"- si alzò in piedi- "Comunque, sono contento di averti strappato un sorriso. Sei più carina"

"Per caso sei un rimorchiatore?"

"Beh, mi do da fare"- scherzò. Poi tese la mano verso la ragazza- "Mi chiamo Nick, piacere!"

"E io mi chiamo Misty"- strinse la sua mano- "Ma puoi chiamarmi anche Mist"

"Allora socia, quando ci mettiamo in azione? Sono ansioso di nuove avventure"

Mist non rispose, ma si limitò a sorridere e insieme si diressero allo studio di Brock.

- Ehi…mi stai ascoltando?- la voce di Gary lo riportò alla realtà. 

- Eh? Cosa…

- Ti stavo parlando e tu non mi ascoltavi. Non sai che è maleducazione, pensare ad altro? Sembravi come incantato.

- Già, scusa…-disse Nick- E' solo un ricordo…a cui tengo molto…  

CONTINUA…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okey, ho finito anche il settimo capitolo (Quanto sono indietro! Mi sto dilungando troppo!).

Questo capitolo è il più lungo degli altri (beh, quasi).

Allora, come vi sembra che sta proseguendo la storia? Vi prego, ditemelo!!! (;_;) Ma siate indulgenti con me (sono una frana -_-').  

Scrivetemi anche, se non capite qualcosa (magari mi sono espressa male nella fiction).

Beh, che altro dirvi? Godetevi il prossimo capitolo! L'ottavo, per la precisione! E' quasi pronto…devo solo aggiungerci qualcosa. 

Pokèmon e company non sono di mia creazione! 

By Ya-chan   


	8. Cap 8

VORTICE

Cap. 8

Era passata un'ora, da quando Ash e Mist si erano imbarcati sulla nave da crociera.

Ash era rientrato nella sua stanza, di fianco a quella di Mist. Si era fatto la doccia e sistemato con dei vestiti, che aveva trovato pronti nell'armadio. C'era attaccato un messaggio, che diceva che erano i suoi vestiti di ricambio. 

Pikachu si stese sul lettino riservato a lui. Gli sembrava di essere un principe.

Il ragazzo sospirò, mentre si asciugava i capelli. Quanto sarebbe mancato per arrivare a destinazione?

Si pettinò e si aggiustò la camicetta, davanti allo specchio. Poi uscì dalla stanza, con Pikachu al seguito.

_Mh…chissà se Mist è sveglia…però sarà meglio svegliarla, se vuole andare a mangiare_- pensò Ash soffermandosi davanti la porta di Mist.

Ash pensò al fatto che Mist poteva essere arrabbiato con lui, per la faccenda di Saffron city e dubitò se bussare alla sua porta. Alzò mano, con l'intento di battere alla porta, ma si fermò a mezz'aria.

In quel momento, poté sentire non ben distinta la voce di Mist. Per curiosità, si appoggiò alla porta con l'orecchio, per sentire meglio.

- Si, capisco- disse Mist- Beh, ci metteremo circa tre giorni ad arrivare, sempre che non ci siano problemi…no, è andato tutto bene finora.

_Andato tutto bene?_- pensò Ash ironico- _Ma se per poco non ci finiva secca._

- Si, il ragazzo sta bene. Solo un po' scosso. Si, sono d'accordo.

Ash capì che Mist doveva tenere un dialogo con qualcuno. Forse era al telefono. Ma con chi? 

- E Nick?- chiese la ragazza

_Nick? E chi è? Forse il suo ragazzo…però mi aveva detto che non ne aveva._

- …Ah, capisco- la sua voce si fece un po' triste- Si, come avevi previsto il nemico era un osso duro. In tal proposito, mi sorge un dubbio. Diciamo che non sembrano normali…capisci?

_In effetti me ne sono accorto anch'io. _

- Va bene, starò attenta. Si, eseguirò gli ordini. Ehi, che intendi dire?! Sono stata anche fin troppo indulgente con il ragazzo!…Spiritoso!- disse con ironia.

_Indulgente? Io direi severa, arpia…_- pensò Ash- _Forse parlerà con il suo superiore…me ne aveva accennato qualche volta._

- Si, si…okey, ci rivedremo alla sede…d'accordo Bro…

La porta si spalancò e Ash e Pikachu caddero proprio ai piedi di Mist, che li guardò sorpresa, ma anche divertita. Era seduta sul letto e teneva in mano il cellulare.

Ash si alzò da terra. Era imbarazzato. Non sapeva che scusa usare, questa volta.

- …No, non è stato niente- disse continuando a parlare al telefono e guardando Ash- Diciamo che il ragazzo che mi hai affidato è…un po' irruente e non rispetta per niente la privacy. Si, ciao- chiuse il collegamento e fissò il ragazzo- Giusto?

- Ehm…- sorrise imbarazzato- Con chi parlavi?

- Con il mio superiore…l' ho avvertito che presto arriveremo a destinazione.

- Ah.

Mist si alzò dal letto. 

- Mi ha detto che finché saremo su questa nave, dovremmo fingere di essere fidanzati, in luna di miele.

- F- fidanzati?- arrossì.

- Si, per finta. Non dobbiamo attirare troppa l'attenzione su noi, dobbiamo passare inosservati, chiaro?

- P- però io…- disse impacciato.

Mist intuì cosa volesse dire.

- No problem, Ash. Se non sai cosa dire, lascia parlare a me, okey? Così sono sicura che non causerai guai.

- Grazie tante per la fiducia, Mist!- disse ironico.

- Di niente…e adesso se mi consenti…

- Mh?

- Mi lasceresti cambiare con tranquillità? Sai, non mi riesce bene a cambiarmi con te che mi guardi- disse con ironia, indicandogli l'uscita.

- Eh?- Ash divenne paonazzo e uscì di corsa dalla stanza- Beh, i- io ti aspettò giù, nella sala da pranzo.

- Okey- e chiuse la porta.

Ash scese di corsa le scale e raggiunse la sala da pranzo. Era tutto rosso in faccia. Erano state le parole di Mist a farlo diventare così o era il fatto che doveva fingersi il suo ragazzo?

Ash si sedette al suo posto e cominciò a mangiare per non pensarci più. Pikachu guardò divertito il suo allenatore.

- Beh, Pikachu, la vuoi smettere di sghignazzare? Non riesco a mangiare!

- Pika, pi?

- Che spiritoso! No, sto bene. Però Mist…

_Quando ero nella sua stanza, ho scorto delle bende piene di sangue nel cestino…mi domando come sta. La caduta è stata molto forte, una ragazza normale avrebbe le ossa distrutte, invece lei si comporta come se niente fosse_- pensò Ash- _E poi non ho capito il nome del suo superiore…che sia Brokko? No, troppo strambo. __Broak? No, no! Brontolone? Mica è uno dei sette nani!_

- Pika?- il Pokèmon lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

- Eh? Ah, si. Sto mangiando.

Mist si era cambiata d'abito e si era messa qualcosa di più leggero. Nella nave faceva un po' caldo. Si guardò allo specchio e si diede una sistemata ai capelli. Il suo sguardo finì sulla ferita al braccio. L'emorragia sembrava arrestata, mentre la schiena gli faceva ancora un po' male, ma riusciva a muoversi bene, per fortuna. Una volta arrivata alla sede, si sarebbe fatta curare.

Aprì la borsetta ed estrasse un piccolo ciondolo. In quella piccola stanza, era come privata di ogni riflesso e lucentezza. 

Provò a ricordare i momenti passati nella sua carriera. Lei, Nick e quel ciondolo. Poteva quel normale ciondolo a goccia, racchiudere tutte le sue speranze?

Si rattristò un po' e indossò il ciondolo. 

Quel collare, l'aveva protetta nei momenti più difficili, dove pensava che non ne sarebbe più uscita viva. Era il suo portafortuna.

Mist uscì dalla stanza e chiuse a chiave, prima di avviarsi alla sala da pranzo.

Da lontano poté vedere Ash e Pikachu mentre mangiavano.

- Ehilà- salutò.

- Ciao Mist- salutò Ash.

- Vedo che hai già cominciato a mangiare…e con gran gusto- si sedette a tavola.

- Si, è tutto ottimo.

_In questo non è cambiato_- pensò Mist.

- Saaaalve!- intervenne una giovane coppia- Possiamo sederci con voi?- chiese la ragazza.

- Si, prego- disse Mist.

I due giovani si sedettero a tavola con loro.

- Oh, non ci siamo presentati. Io mi chiamo Manuela e lui è il mio ragazzo, Ottavio.

- Piacere di conoscervi- rispose Mist cordialmente- Io mi chiamo Mist e lui è Ash.

- State insieme?- chiese Manuela incuriosita.

Ash smise di colpo di mangiare e arrossì, ma tenne lo sguardo fisso sul piatto.

- Si- rispose Mist- Siamo in luna di miele- gli prese il braccio e lo trascinò dolcemente verso sé.

- Oh, che carini!- disse emozionata Manuela- Ci ricordate noi alla nostra prima luna di miele. 

- Questa è la nostra seconda luna di miele- spiegò Ottavio.

- Wow, veterani, eh?- disse Mist, fingendosi interessata all'argomento, mentre ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.

- Allora, diteci, quando vi siete dichiarati il vostro amore?- chiese Manuela sempre più curiosa- A quando il vostro primo bacio? E chi per primo?

Se prima Ash era imbarazzato, adesso avrebbe voluto scappare via. Lui ci capiva ben poco su quei argomenti e non ne voleva assolutamente sapere. Mist gli sorrise cordialmente a Manuela e afferrò la mano di Ash.

Manuela li guardò tenersi la mano e gli sorrise.

In realtà Mist aveva preso la mano di Ash, per impedirgli di scappare. Lo conosceva anche fin troppo bene. Appena ne avrebbe avuto l'occasione, se la sarebbe svignata, rendendo il suo compito ancora più difficile. 

- E' stato due mesi fa, quando Ash mi ha dichiarato il suo amore nei miei confronti- incominciò Mist.

- Che?! Ma non…ahia!- Mist gli aveva pestato il piede e intanto continuava a fingere di essere tranquilla.

- Si, che è così, amore- disse ad Ash, minacciandolo con gli occhi e poi si rivolse a Manuela- Sai, il mio tesoro, non vuole che si sappia in giro che ha fatto lui la prima mossa. Si vergogna- tornò sorridente.

- Ah, capisco. Lo stesso vale per Ottavio, vero?- guardò il suo ragazzo.

- …ehm, si.

- E dimmi Ash, com'è stato il tuo primo bacio con Mist?- chiese Manuela.

_Oh, accidenti! Si è accorta che parlo poco…adesso che mi invento? Non ho mai baciato una ragazza…non so cosa si provi…Accidenti, perché è così curiosa questa Manuela?! E' questo che non sopporto nelle ragazze!_

Mist notò che Ash era in difficoltà.

- E' stato molto dolce, vero tesoro?- disse Mist, cercando di far capire ad Ash di acconsentire.

- Mh…si- l'aiuto gli era stato provvidenziale.

- E romantico.

- Già.

- Mh. Anche il nostro- disse Manuela compiaciuta- Sentite, ci sarete oggi alla festa di stasera?

- Festa?

- Si, oggi è dedicata a tutte le coppiette della nave. Sarà divertente, che dite?

- Mh, ci saremo- disse Mist.

- Ottimo, a stasera allora!

Manuela e Ottavio si alzarono dal tavolo e se ne andarono. Ash tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

- Finalmente! Pensavo che non se ne sarebbero più andati.

- Idem- disse Mist.

Ash si accorse che Mist le stava ancora tenendo stretta la mano. Si sentiva imbarazzato e non sapeva come dirglielo.

- Ehm…Mist?

- Si?

- ...ehm...la mano…- tentò di dire.

Mist si ricordò che gli teneva ancora la mano. La lasciò di colpo.

- Eh, eh- rise imbarazzata- Scusa, non me n'ero accorta. 

- Non è niente. Senti, c'era bisogno di accettare? Non mi va ancora di sopportare quella coppia.

- Non avevo alternativa. Ricorda, dobbiamo sembrare una normale coppia…

- Si, si, lo so…in luna di miele…okey. Però che barba! Uhm, chissà se qui ci saranno allenatori di Pokèmon.

- Che non ti salti in mente di combattere con i Pokèmon, Ash Ketchum!- disse arrabbiata- Così manderai a monte tutto!

- Eh, ma che c'è di male?

- Vuoi che ti riconoscano?

- Ma sei hai detto che qui siamo al sicuro.

- Non si può essere mai certi, Ash.

Ash si alzò dal tavolo.

- E adesso dove vai?

- Non posso neanche farmi un giro sulla nave? O devo starti appiccicata?

- No…però sta attento.

- Si, si, d'accordo. Vieni Pikachu.

- Pika!

Ash e Pikachu si allontanarono.

Mist sospirò esasperata. Questa missione la rendeva molto nervosa. 

Il ragazzo camminò per qualche minuto, lungo tutto il pontile. Guardò intorno a sé tante coppie e tanti Pokèmon. Chissà se fra quelli, c'erano degli allenatori? Gli sarebbe piaciuto, allenarsi un po'. E poi Pikachu ultimamente era calato nella sua agilità. Si, gli sarebbe servito un bel incontro. No, non poteva. Glielo aveva promesso a Mist. 

Accidenti a lui, aveva l'occasione di viaggiare in nuovi posti e incontrare altra gente…e non poteva disputare un solo incontro di Pokèmon.

Continuò a camminare, finché non sentì delle grida di alcuni bambini.

- Dici davvero?- disse uno all'altro.

- Sì, si sta disputando un incontro Pokèmon. Devi venire a vederlo! I due sono troppo bravi!

- Dove?

- A prua. Andiamo!

- Si!

Ash li seguì con lo sguardo, finché non poté trattenersi e li seguì, senza accorgersi di stare andando a sbattere contro una persona. I due caddero a terra.

- Ahi!- si lamentò il ragazzo.

- Chi diavolo…!- gridò infuriato l'uomo- Perché non guardi avanti, moccioso?!

- Ehi, è lei che mi è venuto addosso!

- Ma che dici!

Ash lo guardò bene. Era un uomo alto e indossava un lungo mantello scuro, che lo copriva quasi interamente.

L'uomo si alzò e si spolverò i pantaloni, poi si allontanò.

_Che strano tipo!_- pensò Ash- _Ah, già, l'incontro di Pokèmon! _

Il ragazzo e il suo Pokèmon, raggiunsero il gruppo di persone che stavano assistendo all'incontro. I Pokèmon degli sfidanti erano di livello mediocre, però si battevano bene.

Ash rimase lì a guardare gli incontri, ricordandosi quando lui era ancora un bambino. I suoi primi incontri, le sue sconfitte e le sue vittorie, gli amici e i nemici, nuovi Pokèmon da catturare…eh, sì, era proprio felice da piccolo.

Qualche ora più tardi, arrivò la sera. Ash si era di nuovo cambiato d'abito. Si era vestito elegantemente, per la festa, anche se di voglia non ne aveva molta. Uscì dalla stanza e bussò a quella di Mist. 

- Ehi, Mist, sei pronta?- chiese.

- Si, un attimo.

Sapeva che le ragazze ci metteva molto a vestirsi, di solito. E quell'attimo, stava a significare, ore.

Ash sbuffò e si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta.

Però con sua sorpresa e caduta, la porta si aprì subito. Ash riuscì a tenersi in equilibrio e a non cadere addosso a Mist.

- Non hai perso il vizio, eh?- lo guardò con rassegnazione.

- Non è come sembra- si difese. 

Poi rimase a guardare meravigliato, come stesse bene Mist, con un abito elegante. Beh, stava bene con qualsiasi abito, però adesso era molto più bella.

- Beh, che hai da guardare? Per caso, non sto bene?- chiese Mist.

- N- no! Stai molto bene…

- Grazie, anche tu stai bene. Così vestito, si nota di meno che sei un bambino.

- Ehi, io non sono un bambino!

- Ah, no? Eppure, per come ti comporti, sì.

- Unf, allora tu sei una vecchia!

- Che?! Rimangiati subito quello che hai detto, se non vuoi morire per una morte atroce e lenta!

- Vecchia, vecchia!- insistette.

- Ciaaaao!- Mist e Ash si voltarono di scatto. Dietro di loro comparvero Manuela e Ottavio- Che carini, di cosa stavate parlando?

- Ehm, gli stavo giusto dicendo ad Ash, di sistemarsi la cravatta- Mist si avvicinò ad Ash e finse di aggiustarla- E' ancora un po' goffo.

_Grr, ma perché trova sempre un modo per offendermi?_- pensò Ash adirato.

- Oh, come ti capisco. Anche io devo sempre sistemare Ottavio. Adesso andiamo?- chiese.

- Si, vi seguiamo- disse Mist.

- Chi è che è goffo?- disse a bassa voce Ash- Per tua norma, la mia cravatta era sistemata bene!

- Su, non te la sarai presa? Ho solo cercato una scusa come tante.

- Già, come al solito scarichi la colpa su di me!

- Va bene, mi dispiace. La prossima volta starò più attenta, okey? Adesso smettila con questa storia.

- Mh, va bene.

Il gruppetto raggiunse la sala da ballo. Molte coppie erano lì, che chiacchieravano e scherzavano. Altri invece erano in cerca dell'anima gemella.

In un palco, c'erano un gruppo di musicisti che suonavano. Le coppie si mettevano in pista e cominciavano a danzare.

- Noi ci buttiamo nella mischia!- disse Ottavio- Voi?

- Ehm, non adesso- disse Mist.

- Come volete- disse Manuela.

Manuela e Ottavio si misero a ballare.

Ash e Mist si erano invece seduti a dei tavolini.

- Che facciamo Ash?- chiese Mist- Non potremmo passare tutta la giornata a stare seduti, non credi?

- Mh, e cosa hai intenzione di fare, altrimenti?

- Che ne dici di ballare?

- Che?! No, nel modo più assoluto!

- E dai! Perché?

- Io…non so ballare- ammise.

- E con questo? Neanche io sono una ballerina provetta, ma almeno mi so muovere. Non ci vuole molto, sai?

- No, è la mia risposta.

- Su, non fare i capricci. Ti aiuto io, se vuoi.

- …

Mist si alzò dal tavolino e prese per mano Ash, trascinandolo contro voglia al centro della pista.

_Uhm…questa scena mi è familiare_- pensò Ash- _Ah, se non ricordo male, anche Misty un tempo mi aveva invitato a ballare…_

Mist riuscì a far ballare Ash, e non se cavava male. La sua era solo una fissazione.

- Visto? Non ci vuole così tanto- disse Mist ad Ash.

- Mh.

In quel momento i musicisti suonarono della musica lenta.

Ash si bloccò. Vide tutte coppie avvicinarsi e abbracciarsi. Avrebbe voluto andarsene di corsa, ma Mist lo aveva di nuovo preso per la mano e gliela aveva messa intorno alla vita della ragazza.

- Nel ballo lento, non bisogna muoversi tanto- disse Mist mentre appoggiava la sua mano sulla sua spalla- Una volta imparato il ritmo e i passi, lasciati andare e vedrai che sarà tutto più facile.

- …- Ash non sapeva che dire, era troppo imbarazzato.

Mist appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

Adesso Ash era ancora più agitato. Sentiva il sangue venirgli alla testa e sudare alle mani. 

- M- Mist…?

- Si?

- Ecco, io…

- Dimmi.

- Non è che tu sei…cioè, non è che noi ci conosciamo già?

- Forse, è importante questo?

- Si, perché io vorrei sapere una volta per tutte se tu sei…Misty.

Silenzio. Il momento della verità, era forse arrivato?

- Perché vuoi saperlo?- chiese lei a voce bassa.

- Beh, perché…lei è scomparsa da circa due anni e sei apparsa tu…e poi gli assomigli molto…non solo come bellezza, ma anche per carattere…

- Ci tieni a sapere dov'è?

- Si…

- E perché pensi che proprio io sia Misty?

- Beh, perché io…- strinse Mist a sé- Io vorrei che tu fossi lei…

- Come mai? Devi essere molto legato a questa ragazza.

- Si, è molto importante per me…anche se non lo dimostro mai. Anzi, adesso che ci penso, ogni nostro discorso finiva in litigio…non andavamo molto d'accordo…però…

- Si?

- Le volevo molto bene- disse con voce bassa e quasi imbarazzata- Per questo, se tu fossi…

- Fermi tutti!- urlò una persona.

Tutte le persone si bloccarono, anche i musicisti e guardarono da dove provenisse la voce.

- Che nessuno si muova o partirà un proiettile dal mio fucile!- continuò la persona.

In mezzo alla sala da ballo, quattro uomini apparvero e misero in panico la gente. Tutti e quattro avevano con sé, armi da fuoco e altro ancora, più una borsa verde militare, che era appoggiata vicino all'uomo che aveva i capelli raccolti in una piccola coda. Quello che indossava un berretto da guerrigliero si mise davanti gli altri e cominciò a sparare alcuni colpi in aria, facendo urlare gli spettatori. Poi si levò il suo mantello scuro e lo fece cadere a terra.

_Ma quello…è il tizio con cui mi sono scontrato!_- pensò Ash.

- Sia chiaro, noi non scherziamo! E se qualcuno osasse fare una mossa sbagliata, farete tutti una brutta fine!- gridò brandendo la sua pistola- Ehi, tu!- indicò un uomo che tentava invano di uscire dalla stanza, per avvisare l'ammiraglio- Che hai intenzione di fare, eh?!- gli sparò alla gamba.

L'uomo urlò dal dolore e si accasciò al suolo. Lo spargimento di sangue, inquietò maggiormente i presenti.

- Ma sono di nuovo quei uomini?- chiese Ash sottovoce a Mist.

- No- rispose lei- Sono dei semplici terroristi- si sentiva nella sua voce un fremito di rabbia.

Anche Ash era molto arrabbiato, voleva fermare quei quattro, ma come fare? Si guardò in giro, Pikachu era affianco a lui. Pensò che forse Pikachu era il più adatto a sconfiggerli…però ci ripensò vedendo lo sguardo terrorizzato del suo Pokèmon. Già, a Pikachu non le sono mai piaciute le armi da fuoco, ne aveva il terrore.

_No, non posso rischiare. Quei tipi potrebbero fargli molto male…e io non voglio._

Mist dall'altro canto, voleva saltare addosso a quei tipi e sistemarli. C'è l'avrebbe potuto fare, se non fosse che era in incognito e non doveva far sapere agli altri chi era. Inoltre, la ferita e il dolore alla schiena, gli avrebbero impedito di muoversi come voleva.

_Accidenti, che rabbia! Non posso fare niente! Se non dovessi proteggere Ash, me ne sarei occupata io! Però adesso chi può fermarli? A quanto pare…l'ammiraglio è stato catturato, altrimenti avrebbe già dato l'allarme e poi non devono essere solo quattro, evidentemente…i peggiori stanno in questa stanza._

L'uomo con il berretto si avvicinò ad uno dei suoi compari ,che aveva in mano un traffico di aggeggi elettronici e gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio. L'altro acconsentì e aprì un computer portatile. Poi l'uomo con il berretto tornò con lo sguardo sui passeggeri.

- Se eseguirete alla lettera, tutte le mie indicazioni, vi prometto che non farete una brutta fine, come questo qui- indicò l'uomo sanguinante- Chiaro?!

I presenti accennarono ad un sì, con il capo della testa, senza parlare.

Mist e Ash li guardarono con astio, mentre Pikachu, dietro le gambe del suo allenatore, faceva uscire leggere scintille dalle sue guance rosse.

- Adesso…- l'uomo con il berretto si guardò in giro- avrò bisogno di un ostaggio…chi potrà essere?- guardò divertito la folla che si ammassavano uno dietro all'altro, nel tentativo che lui non scegliessero loro- Il suo sguardo si fermò su Mist che era ferma nella sua posizione.

L'uomo si avvicinò incuriosito. Ash sudò freddo, sperò che non volesse andare da Mist.

- E tu, carina, che ci fai qui di bello?- chiese con un sorrisino.

Mist non rispose, ma continuò a fissarlo. Tratteneva a stento la rabbia.

- Non rispondi, eh? Ti hanno tagliato la lingua? Ah- ah!- rise, poi tornò serio- Il tuo viso mi è familiare…non ci siamo già incontrati?

Mist provò a frugare nei ricordi della sua memoria, di due anni passati alla Sik…c'era uno che assomigliava a lui, tra tanti che aveva sconfitto e mandato in prigione? Non gli veniva in mente. Anche perché non teneva molto conto di chi si trovava davanti, quando combatteva, lasciava fare tutto a Nick o a Jonny.

L'uomo la scrutò da cima a piedi e tornò al suo viso con aria soddisfatta.

- Comunque, anche se non parli…sei veramente carina, lo sai?

Ash sussultò. Anche se Mist era brava a difendersi, se quell'uomo l'avesse presa in ostaggio, lei non si sarebbe riuscita a liberarsene.

- Ho deciso, prenderò te come ostaggio…ho come il presentimento che passeremo una bella giornata insieme- l'afferrò per il braccio e la trascinò con sé.

Ash si sentì impotente, non sapendo cosa fare per aiutare Mist.

Pensò che i suoi Pokèmon migliori, li aveva lasciati al laboratorio del prof. Oak. E non è potuto andare a riprenderseli, perché è dovuto scappare via subito, con l'arrivo di quei tipi in nero.

_Maledizione!_- disse fra sé.

- Adesso, ascoltatemi tutti!- urlò l'uomo- Tutti voi sarete spostati nella cabina, che si trova sotto di noi.

_Sotto di noi ci sono solo le stanze di refrigerazione, per conservare i cibi_- pensò Ash- _Non vorrà mica farci tutti ibernare?!_

- Muovetevi, ora! Il mio amico vi accompagnerà- indicò un altro uomo che aveva uno sguardo truce e due cicatrici in faccia- Mi raccomando, fate i bravi…il mio amico non ha pazienza e potrebbe fare delle cose spiacevoli- rise.

L'uomo dalle cicatrice si alzò dalla sedia, dove era appostato e con una pistola puntò la folla. Gli indirizzò tutti fuori dalla stanza, come se fossero un branco di pecore, davanti a un cane pastore. 

Ash non voleva muoversi, non voleva lasciare nei guai Mist. Ma cosa poteva fare? Era solo, contro quattro uomini e per di più armati. Incrociò lo sguardo di Mist, non sembrava più preoccupata di quanto lo era prima. Che significava, aveva un piano? Mist lo guardò e con lo sguardo cercò di dirgli di non preoccuparsi per lei.

L'uomo con il berretto notò lo scambio di sguardi tra i due ragazzi.

- Ehi, tu! Che hai tanto da fissare la mia ragazza? 

- La tua ragazza?! Stai vaneggiando!- disse Ash, sorpreso e arrabbiato.

- Oh- oh…notò una certa punta di gelosia…per caso sei il suo ragazzo?

Ash divenne paonazzo.

- Che?! Stai scherzando? Come potrei mettermi insieme ad un bambino stupido e testardo?!- disse d'impeto Mist.

Ash rimase stupito. Non pensava che avrebbe reagito così Mist. Ma era davvero questo ciò che pensava di lui? Stupido e testardo, a lui?!

- Oh, allora sai parlare- disse ironico l'uomo.

- Chi sarebbe stupido e testardo?!- rispose Ash arrabbiato- Mia cara, l'unica ad essere testarda, sei tu! E non sei neanche un po' carina!- sbuffò.

- Cosa?! Ma guarda che maleducato!- disse Mist alzando la voce- Io ho solo detto la verità! Sei uno stupido bambino!

- Ah, si?! Allora tu sei una strega!- gli fece le linguacce- E io che mi stavo preoccupando per te!

- Non te l' ho chiesto!- rispose Mist.

- Bene, allora fa come vuoi! Non m'importa più cosa ti succederà!- incrociò le braccia e spostò il suo sguardo altrove.

- Bene!- ripeté lei arrabbiata, con lo stesso gesto di Ash.

L'uomo e gli altri assistettero alla scena, un po' confusi. Invece di dimostrasi una scena strappalacrime, in cui lui tenta di salvare la sua amata, i due ragazzi si erano messi a litigare davanti a tutti, come se la loro presenza non li spaventassero minimamente. 

- Okey, adesso basta voi due! E' chiaro che non state insieme! E adesso tu, ragazzino, segui gli altri!

Ash guardò un ultima volta Mist, e insieme a Pikachu raggiunse la folla.

_Stupida, io ero davvero preoccupato per te!_

CONTINUA…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okey, okey, fine ottavo capitolo! Evviva! Che bello! E non ho ancora finito!

Ho l'impressione che mi sono dilungata troppo…non finirò più di scriverla…buuuua! (;__;)

Dai, forse c'è la posso fare…solo se mi sosterrete! Forza, forza, voglio sapere i vostri commenti!

A proposito di questo, sto disegnando delle immagini per questa fiction. ^-^ 

Se li volete vedere…basta che mi contattiate e vi darò l'indirizzo del sito.

Con questo vi saluto momentaneamente, perché non so se avrò tempo per finire la fiction (la scuola sta per iniziare). Vedrò cosa posso fare.

Ciao!

Pokèmon e altri personaggi non sono di mia proprietà.

By Ya-chan


	9. Cap 9

VORTICE

Cap. 9

SEDE CENTRALE SIK

Jonny appoggiò i fogli con i dati da lui trascritti sulla scrivania e si stiracchiò sulla sedia.

Era stato un pomeriggio un po' pesante e si sentiva tutte le ossa indolenzite. Da quanto tempo era lì? Giorni, ma a Jonny sembravano mesi. Stare continuamente a cercare nuove risorse e nuove tecnologie, insieme alle equipe della Sik. 

Che ore erano? Jonny guardò l'orologio da tavolo a forma di diglett (?), non riusciva bene a vedere le lancette. Si strofinò gli occhi e controllò di nuovo l'ora, sì erano le 24.30 di notte.

Quanto tempo è passato…non mi ero accorto dell'orario.

Prese i fogli, li sistemò e li mise dentro una cartelletta di cartoncino giallo.

- Ehi, ancora al lavoro, eh?- Jonny si sorprese a sentire qualcuno ancora sveglio, pensava che tutti se n'erano andati.

- Signor Brock…è lei.

- E chi se no? Il lupo mannaro?- disse con tono d'ironia.

- Ah, si, vero- disse a voce bassa come timoroso, ci teneva molto ad apparire bene agli occhi del suo superiore- Scusi.

- Non c'è bisogno di scusarsi- disse con un sorriso- A che punto sei?- chiese, osservando la cartelletta che aveva in mano Jonny.

- Ah, ecco, sono sul punto di terminare…mi mancano solo qualche dato e…

- Posso vedere?

- Eh? Ah, ecco…non sono ancora terminati e sono in disordine…e poi…

- Ehi, Jonny, rilassati. Non sei a scuola e io non sono il tuo insegnate- prese la cartelletta e sfogliò i fogli in essa contenuti- Uhm…

- Ehm, c'è qualcosa che non va?- chiese ansioso.

- No, sta tranquillo. Notavo solo, che ancora una volta avevo ragione io- disse sorridendo.

- In cosa?- chiese Jonny.

- A prenderti con noi- si sedette sulla sedia blu- Vedi, alla sede Sik vengono presi solo i migliori, quelli che hanno talento, quelli come te- indicò Jonny- Bisogna solo saperli cercare. E io, modestamente, me ne intendo.

Brock aveva ragione, lo sapeva Jonny. Brock era uno dei migliori agenti che avesse reputato. Con lui, altri bravi agenti, come per esempio Nick, Misty e altri. 

- Ha ragione- ammise Jonny.

Sul viso di Brock rimase il suo sorriso.

Jonny si ricordava ancora di quel giorno, che Brock lo aveva contattato per unirsi alla Sik, era stato circa un anno fa.

Jonny era ragazzino con la passione per l'informatica, ma non aveva abbastanza soldi per potersi permettere una scuola privata per l'informatica. Così si limitava a fare qualche lavoretto presso qualche azienda. Finché un giorno tornando a casa, si trovò nella buca delle lettere, un messaggio per lui, che lo invitava a recarsi alla fontana Horsea. La busta era senza affrancatura, evidentemente era stata imbucata di persona, e non c'era il nome del mittente.

Inizialmente Jonny cestinò i messaggio, ma il giorno dell'appuntamento gli venne voglia di andarci per capire cosa volesse da lui.

Si presentò alla fontana Horsea e si sedette ad una panchina del parco Pichu.

Aspettò qualche minuto, ma non apparve nessuno. C'era tanta gente, nella maggior parte coppie, ma nessuno che sembrava che lo aspettasse.

Alla fine si convinse che era stato uno scherzo e fece per tornarsene a casa, ma gli venne incontro un ragazzo.

"Ciao, ragazzo, aspetti qualcuno?"- chiese.

"Ehm, no, credo proprio di no"- disse un po' deluso.

"Ah- ha. Vuoi una polpettina di riso?"- gli chiese.

Jonny lo osservò meglio. Il misterioso ragazzo si era portato appresso un fagotto con del cibo.

Lo vide sedersi alla panchina, vicino a lui.

"Ah, no grazie"- disse Jonny.

"No? Peccato, non cucino così male"

"Li hai preparati tu?"- chiese Jonny.

"Si, e sono molto bravo. Sicuro di non voler assaggiare?"

Jonny lo guardò con aria interrogativa, non capiva perché questo ragazzo gli dava così tanta confidenza, non lo conosceva neanche. Poi gli venne il dubbio che fosse lui che gli avesse mandato il messaggio.

"Beh, magari un assaggio…"

"Ottimo"- disse sorridente e prese una polpetta dal fagotto, per poi dargliela- "Sai, non c'è niente di più bello che mangiare polpette al parco…mi fa ricordare quando ero ancora un bambino…"

"Mh…buona"- ammise Jonny, mangiando il suo cibo.

"Vero? Avevo ragione. Dimmi, a te piace l'informatica?"

"Si"

"E faresti qualsiasi cosa per imparare qualcosa in più?"

"Si, è la mia passione. Purtroppo, non mi è possibile approfondirla…non ho i soldi a sufficienza…"

"A volte la fortuna si fa vedere inaspettatamente in maniera differente…basta saperla riconoscere"- disse il ragazzo, che si alzò dalla panchina "Bene, è stato un piacere mangiare con qualcuno…"

"Anche a me…lei è un eccellente cuoco"

"Grazie…chissà che non ci si riveda"- si allontanò.

Jonny sospirò e si alzò anche lui dalla panchina, però venne attirato da un foglietto, che era appoggiato dove prima era seduto il ragazzo.

_L'avrà perso il ragazzo…ma ormai non so dove si trova, non posso portarglielo_- pensò Jonny, poi per curiosità l'aprì e scoprì che era indirizzata a lui- _Devo trovarmi domani alla sede della Sik._    

Il giorno dopo si diresse alla Sik. Era un po' agitato, non sapeva cosa volessero da lui, una grande società come la Sik.

Davanti a sé, si ergeva un alto palazzo, con la facciata principale di vetro, quello che permette di vedere fuori dall'edificio, senza essere visti.

Jonny stava per salire per le scale di fuori, che portano al portone centrale, finché non notò una coppia di ragazzi, uno in stile inglese e l'altra con capelli rossi.

"Accidenti a te Nick, per poco ci schiantavamo contro un muro!"- gli rimproverò la ragazza che marciava per prima.

"Uff, sei stata tu che mi hai provocato! Hai detto tu, che non sarei mai stato capace, di impiegare poco tempo, per giungere qui"

"Si, però non ti avevo detto, di fare delle manovre spericolate, in una strada affollata di macchine! Dico, ma ti sei ammattito?!"- gli sbraitò.

"Però, non puoi negare che siamo arrivati presto, eh?"

"Già, però avremmo fatto ancor prima a finire all'ospedale, sciocco!"- sorpassò Jonny ed entrò nell'edificio.

Il ragazzo dietro lei, la seguì.

Jonny li seguì con lo sguardo, mentre si chiedeva chi fossero.

Dopo qualche minuto, fu mandato all'ufficio di Brock.

"Ciao"- salutò lui.

"Eh?? Ma lei è…"

"Si, ero io"- tagliò corto- "Non avevo alternative per potermi avvicinare a te, senza dare nell'occhio"

"Quindi, è stato anche lei a mandarmi la lettera?"

"Si"

"E come mai?"

"Tu t'intendi tutto di elettronica?"- disse Brock.

"Si"

"E ti piacerebbe approfondire la materia, vero?"

"Beh, si"

"Bene, io ti posso concedere l'opportunità di sapere di approfondire sempre più questa tua conoscenza"

"Che significa?"

"Voglio dire, che se ti unisci alla nostra organizzazione…non solo ti verrà insegnato tutto quello che vuoi, ma potrai contribuire a creare qualcosa di importante per noi"- spiegò.

"Davvero?!"- il ragazzo rimase sbalordito- "Non sta scherzando??"

"Ti sembro il tipo?"

"Beh…no, ha ragione"

"Accetti?"

"Certo che si!"

"Prima di dire di si, non dovresti prima accertarti, in che cosa consiste questa organizzazione?"

"Oh, è vero…però non sto più nella pelle nell'iniziare"- tutto intorno a Jonny, divenne tutto brillante.

"Deve proprio piacerti l'informatica"- lo guardò divertito.

"Può dirlo!"

"Sapevo di non essermi sbagliato su di te"- sorrise- "Tieni ben presente, che una volta che farai parte della Sik, non avrai più contatti con il tuo mondo familiare"- tornò serio- "Sarà duro all'inizio, lo ammetto. Non abiterai più a Zea Town, ma a Coton City. Vedrai, ti ci abituerai subito al ritmo di quella città"

"D'accordo! Per me non è un problema trasferirmi"

"Lavorerai come apprendista qui alla Sik, verrai affidato ai migliori esperti che ti insegneranno tutto ciò che sanno. Dopo di che, incomincerai a fare pratica"

"Va bene!"

"Allora, puoi cominciare a sistemarti nella tua nuova casa. Un adepto ti accompagnerà sul luogo"- disse Brock e lo salutò.

Passarono qualche mese, tre circa. Jonny migliorava a vista d'occhio e chi lo aveva visto in azione, riconosceva un gran talento in quel ragazzino.

Un giorno venne fatto chiamare da Brock. Arrivò alla sede Sik ed entrò nel grande portone. Proprio in quel momento, vide arrivare una ragazza in bicicletta. La ragazza scese dalla bici, la posteggiò ed entrò nella sede. Aveva i capelli rossi un po' scompigliati, a causa del forte vento. Il suo sguardo era serio, di un colore azzurro chiaro, che rendeva la ragazza impenetrabile da un invisibile scudo. La sua figura snella non trasmetteva tranquillità, ma un brivido di paura.

Il ragazzo si chiese, che cosa ci stesse a fare lì la ragazza, alla Sik. Se lavorava per la Sik. E che genere di lavoro facesse.

Rimase a guardarla da lontano come attirato dalla curiosità, poi vide arrivare un'altra persona.

"Ehi, ciao!"- salutò la ragazza.

"Ciao Nick"- ricambiò il saluto, mentre si aggiustava qualche ciocca di capelli.

In quel momento si ricordò di averli già visti, precisamente il primo giorno. E ne aveva anche sentito parlare dai suoi insegnanti.

Continuò a guardare la coppia e si chiese come mai lo sguardo della ragazza, si era un po' addolcito a differenza di qualche istanti prima. Era bastata la presenza di quel ragazzo a renderla più docile?

Inaspettatamente, la ragazza diede un pugno in testa al ragazzo.

Jonny rimase a bocca aperta. 

"Ahii!"-si lamentò lui- "Perché?"

"Idiota, ieri ti abbiamo aspettato per ben due ore per la riunione! Si può sapere dove diamine te n'eri andato?!"

"Eh…dunque…c'era una svendita di macchine e…"

Non fece in tempo a finire che la ragazza gli sferrò un altro pugno.

Okey, correzione, non era per niente docile.

"Ti sembrava il momento di perderti in stupidaggini?! Potevi almeno avvertirci! La prossima volta non ti aspetteremo più!"- disse arrabbiata e se ne andò.

"No, aspetta, posso spiegarti…"- cercò di scusarsi il ragazzo, correndogli dietro. 

Jonny rimase con la gocciolina in testa, poi si diresse verso l'ascensore e raggiunse l'ufficio di Brock.

"Mi voleva parlare?"- chiese Jonny, entrando nel suo studio.

"Oh, Jonny! Accomodati pure…dobbiamo aspettare altre persone, prima di iniziare"

"Chi?"  

"Adesso te li conoscerai"- disse Brock- "Sono degli ottimi agenti…ti troverai bene con loro, nonostante il loro particolare carattere"- sorrise.

Dalla porta entrarono due persone.

"Salve, Brock, siamo arrivati"- entrò per prima un ragazzo biondo, poi una ragazza.

"Ciao, vi stavo aspettando"

Jonny guardò stupito i due ragazzi, erano gli stessi, che aveva visto qualche minuto fa.

"Jonny, da oggi in poi, inizierai a far pratica con loro"- spiegò- "Collaborerai nelle loro missioni"

Jonny continuò a rimanere stupito.

"Che?! Brock, non ci avevi detto questo!"- si lamentò la ragazza- "Che storia è?!"

"Mist, Nick, da oggi vi affidò Jonny"- disse Brock, sereno- "E' sotto la vostra tutela, mi raccomando"

"Cioè, c'è lo dovremmo portare appresso nelle nostre missioni?"- disse Nick.

"Esatto"

"Brock, questo ragazzino potrebbe farsi male, ti rendi conto?! Non è al sicuro con noi! Anzi, non è al sicuro con Nick"

"Ehi!"- si lamentò Nick.

"Proprio per questo lo affido a voi. Chi meglio di voi, è in grado di combattere e proteggerlo? E poi non sottovalutarlo, vi sarà molto utile"

"Grr, Brock, perché sei sembri sempre così sereno?!"- disse Mist innervosita- "Sembra che tu ti diverta a renderci la vita impossibile!"

"Calma Mist, in fondo potrebbe essere divertente"- disse Nick, cercando di calmarla.

"Lo trovi divertente, portare un ragazzino a morire?!"

"Ehm…non essere così tragica…in fondo siamo ancora vivi, no?"

Mist lo fulminò, così lui se ne stette zitto.

"Ehm…signorina Mist…è questo il suo nome, no? Non si preoccupi per me, cercherò di non esservi in alcun modo di peso"- disse Jonny, con tono sicuro e cordiale, anche se un po' timoroso da un improbabile reazione della ragazza.

Mist lo guardò per alcuni minuti, poi sbuffò.

"D'accordo, d'accordo…tanto non otterrei niente lamentandomi…puoi unirti a noi"

"Eccellente decisione, Mist"- disse compiaciuto Brock.

Mist fulminò anche lui. Poi rivolse il suo sguardo a Jonny.

"Non posso assicurarti di essere sempre pronta ad aiutarti, chiaro?"

"Chiaro"

Mist notò la sua determinazione e gli parve un po' buffo.

"Io mi chiamo Misty, ma puoi continuare a chiamarmi Mist…mentre questo zoticone alla mia sinistra, è Nick"

"Zoticone, a chi?!"

E ripresero a discutere. Jonny li guardò con perplessità, mentre Brock sorrideva, come se fosse tutto normale. Non riusciva a capire, perché quei due erano così famosi nella sede e perché avessero la piena fiducia di Brock.

_Ma ci sarà da fidarsi?_- pensò. 

Jonny si svegliò dai sui pensieri. Brock finì di sfogliare la cartelletta e la depositò sulla scrivania.

- Puoi pure tornare a casa, Jonny. Hai già fatto abbastanza. E poi hai diritto anche tu a dormire, no?

- D'accordo.

- Bene, buona notte e a domani- lo salutò e uscì dal laboratorio.

Jonny sistemò le ultime cose e tornò a casa. 

Fuori dalla sede, c'era una macchina con autista, incaricato a portarlo a casa.

Lungo il tragitto di ritorno, pensò alle avventure passate con Nick e Mist. Nonostante le apparenze e nonostante le maldicenze che si dicevano su di loro, aveva ragione Brock a fidarsi. 

Solo stando a contatto con i due ragazzi, lo capì.

Jonny guardò fuori dal finestrino. Era tutto buio e i lampioni della luce, creavano una strana atmosfera.

Nick era un autentico fanatico della sua macchina, non perdeva occasione per metterla in mostra e questo faceva molto innervosire Mist, che non perdeva occasione per bersagliarlo di sfrecciatine.

_C'è uno strano rapporto tra i due_- pensò Jonny- _Ho avuto occasione di capire, nei loro sguardi, un ottima intesa._

Jonny continuò a guardare la città. Non riusciva a capire come mai Mist, ha sempre il suo sguardo serio con gli estranei. A volte gli sembrava che Mist c'è l'avesse con il mondo. Anche se ogni tanto si lasciava andare qualche sorriso, niente di più.

_E' come se c'è l'avesse con il mondo_- continuò a pensare.

"Credo che tu abbia ragione, Jonny"- gli rispose Nick.

"Ma tu sai il perché? Insomma, sono circa…due anni che lavorate insieme…ti avrà confidato qualcosa, no?"

Nick rimase in silenzio, a guardare il vuoto.

"Mist non è il tipo, da confidare i suoi sentimenti ad altri"- gli spiegò.

"Neanche a te? Eppure sembrate andare molto d'accordo"

"Queste sono le basi, che ci siamo posti il primo giorno, che abbiamo iniziato a lavorare qui alla Sik"

"Ovvero?"

"Nessuno dei due doveva intromettersi nella vita dell'altro. Doveva esserci solo un rapporto di amicizia e niente di più, in modo da concentrarci solo nel nostro lavoro"

"In altre parole, il vostro dialogo si doveva solo basare nella fiducia che avevate nell'altro e senza lasciarvi andare nei sentimenti"

"Si, Mist è sempre stata convinta, che ciò possa solo rovinare un amicizia, o rendere deboli…"- nella sua voce c'era una lieve malinconia.

"Ma non mi sembri molto convinto di questa sua teoria"

"Beh, devo ammettere che finora c'è la siamo sempre cavati…però…"- lasciò la frase in sospeso.

"Non è che tu sei innamorato di lei?"

"…io, non lo so…"- chinò la testa- "Beh, non posso negare di provare qualcosa per lei…ma non so se sia amicizia o…"

"Amore?"

"Mh"- ammise, un po' imbarazzato.

Nick si sentiva un po' scomodo nel parlare su ciò che provava. Finora non gli era mai capitato di confidarsi con un ragazzino. Jonny si limitò a sorridere.

"A me sembra che abbia paura…"- ipotizzò.

"Paura?"

"Si, ha paura di innamorarsi. Succede un po' a tutti, sai? Si ha questa paura in genere, quando si soffre per amore, quando si viene lasciati o traditi, oppure un amore non corrisposto…sono vari i casi…"

"Tu credi che abbia avuto una delusione d'amore?"- chiese Nick, intrigato dall'argomento.

"Beh, non è una certezza…però è possibile"

"Sembri molto esperto…sai come si ci guarisce?"

Jonny sembrò divertito dalla domanda di Nick. Nonostante il suo comportamento da duro, non conosceva bene le questioni amorose.

"Non è una malattia, Nick. Le pene d'amore sono frequenti, sia nelle donne, che negli uomini…e i rimedi sono vari…a volte basta solo aspettare, che il tempo cancelli le ferite…"

"Quindi, mi consigli di aspettare?"

"Questo dipende da te. L'importante è che tu non la stressi troppo, perché in quello stato si è molto irascibili"

"Già…" 

La macchina si fermò. Jonny scese dal veicolo e si diresse verso il palazzo dove abitava.

Entrò in casa, appoggiò la borsa e gli arnesi sul tavolo. La casa era in ordine, a parte lo studio dove erano posizionati tutti i suoi materiali di apprendimento.

Il ragazzo si diresse verso la finestra del balcone. Spostò le antine e guardò fuori. Abitava ad un piano molto alto e da lì si vedeva una lunga distesa di grattacieli grigi.

Una piccola luce sembrava brillare dalla punta di un grattacielo. Dopo un po' la luce sembrò scomparire nella notte buia.

_Mancano pochi giorni e saranno di ritorno_- pensò- _E non sarà un bel ritorno._

NAVE DA CROCIERA- stanza frigorifera 

- E' una sciocca! Una testarda!

Ash era seduto per terra, a gambe e braccia incrociata, tenendo il muso arrabbiato.

- Tutto bene, Ash?- chiese una ragazza.

Ash alzò lo sguardo e vide che era Manuela.

- No…per niente.

- Capisco…la tua ragazza è in mano a quei tipi…

- Non è la mia ra…!- si bloccò. Che doveva fare? Dirglielo che era tutta una montatura?

- Si?

- Niente. Piuttosto, il tuo ragazzo?

- Sta lavorando- gli fece l'occhiolino.

- Come?

Estrasse dalla tasca un distintivo della polizia.

- Cosa?! Voi siete…?!- venne zittito immediatamente dalla ragazza.

- Taci! O vuoi che vada tutto a monte?

- Ma come mai…

- Questa montatura? Eravamo stati avvertiti che degli evasi si stavano dirigendo da queste parti e che probabilmente avrebbero assaltato questa nave da crociera.

- Ah, bene- disse ironico- E dire che doveva essere una traversata tranquilla.

- Vedrai che presto finirà tutto…non le succederà niente alla tua ragazza.

_Non è la mia ragazza!_

- Sala principale -

Mist guardò intorno a sé. C'erano uomini ovunque. Quanti dovevano essere? I primi quattro li aveva già visti…gli altri dov'erano?

- Cosa stai guardando?- chiese all'improvviso, il leader del gruppo.

- Eh? Io?

- No, mia nonna. Ti consiglio di non tentare la fuga o di avvisare qualcuno, se ci tieni alla tua vita- disse in tono minaccioso.

- …

- Più ti guardo, più mi sembra di averti già visto…ma dove? Sei per caso una diva?

- …

- Quando ti faccio una domanda, esigo che tu mi risponda!

- …non sono una diva.

- Uhm…ma allora dove…?

_Anch'io ho l'impressione di averlo già visto…_- pensò Mist-_ aspetta, ma quella cicatrice sul volto…?_

- Perché stai fissando la mia cicatrice?- chiese lui, mentre si toccava il viso- Scommetto che sei curiosa di sapere dove me lo sono procurato- sorrise, malignamente- E' stata tutta colpa di un ragazzino impiccione, che ha voluto mettersi in mezzo ai miei affari. Durante lo scontro con lui, ho avuto la peggio e mi procurai questa ferita, cadendo da una finestra del terzo piano. Quel maledetto mi ha spinto giù! Non glielo perdonerò mai! Dopo che sono stato acciuffato dalla polizia, ho meditato a lungo ad una fuga e ad una vendetta. E alla fine mi sono organizzato, creando questo gruppo di guerriglieri.

Mist rimase con gli occhi spalancati. Adesso ricordava chi era quel tizio.

Il ragazzino di cui parlava lui, non era altro che lei, qualche anno prima. Evidentemente, nell'oscurità non si era accorto che combatteva con una ragazza. Il tizio, chiamato Renzo, era accusato di aver in mano una catena di traffico di armi illegali. Erano riusciti a scovare il magazzino dove si trovavano e lei, insieme a Nick, avevano il compito di catturare Renzo e la sua banda. Purtroppo, durante la battaglia, l'uomo cadde all'indietro, andando ad infrangere la finestra e cadendo giù. Mist aveva tentato di afferrarlo, prima che cadesse, ma la ferita che prima gli aveva procurato l'uomo, la bloccò. 

- Cosa ti succede?- chiese lui- Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma, ah- ah!- rise.

_Più o meno…se scopre che quel ragazzino ero io…sono fritta. Non riesco a muovermi._

- Ehi, capo!- disse un uomo, vestito di una tunica scura- Abbiamo trovato questo ragazzo vicino alla sala di comandi.

- Bene, bene…- l'uomo si avvicinò al ragazzo, che era stato bloccato dall'altro uomo- E tu, chi saresti?

- Sono un semplice passeggero…- disse lui.

- Ah, si? E che ci facevi in giro? Pensavo che avevamo catturato tutti i passeggeri di questa nave.

- Evidentemente, la tua vista non è ottima- scherzò.

L'uomo si arrabbiò e gli tirò un pugno nello stomaco.

- Così impari a fare lo spiritoso! La prossima volta, vedi di stare attento a come ti rivolgi a me!

- Che ne facciamo di lui?- chiese l'altro.

- Mh…penso che la signorina qui presente, si sentirà un po' sola, senza nessuno…legatelo insieme alla ragazza!

- Subito!

Mist, guardò il ragazzo e si accorse che era Ottavio.

_Ma come a fatto a scappare senza essere visto dalla sorveglianza?_- pensò Mist.

Il ragazzo sembrava avesse perso momentaneamente la conoscenza.

- Adesso, vi lascio qui. Ma non vi preoccupate…tornerò molto presto a farvi visita- rise e uscì dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta.

Seguì il silenzio. C'erano solo lei e Ottavio. Doveva approfittarne per uscire da quella stanza e avvisare la polizia. Non poteva metterli fuori combattimento da sola, non sapeva neanche dove si trovassero gli altri.

_Quei tipi saranno armati fino all'osso. C'è il rischio che arrivino a fare una strage. Devo stare cauta. Per prima cosa vedo come liberarmi da queste catene che mi tengono legata…ma dove sono finite le classiche corde?_

Mist schiacciò sul braccialetto, un pulsante nascosto. Da un piccolo foro, uscì un fascio rosso che pian piano fondeva le catene.

Ottavio si svegliò. Mist si bloccò.

- Se ne sono andati?- chiese, guardandosi in giro.

- Si…

- Ottimo, adesso posso agire.

- Si vuol sapere perché eri in giro? Potevi rischiare grosso!

- …eh- eh. Non preoccuparti, sono un agente della polizia, in incognito.

- Come? Allora, Manuela…

- Si, è la mia complice.

- E adesso dove si trova?

- Con gli altri. Ho preferito agire per prima. Mi sono fatto catturare, per venirti a salvare. 

- …Nobile iniziativa, ma non ne avevo bisogno. Me la so cavare da sola.

- Non ne ho dubbio- ridacchiò.

- …Invece di perdere tempo, hai avuto modo di vedere quanti sono?

- …più o meno 12, compresi i quattro che sono comparsi nella sala.

- Mh.

- Adesso mi libero e poi ti aiuto.

Estrasse con fatica dalla tasca una fine lama. Dopo un minuto si era già liberato dalle catene.

- Ecco fatto…ora posso liberarti…

- Oh, non ti scomodare…ho già fatto da sola- gli fece vedere le mani libere dalle catene.

- Eh?? Ma come hai fatto?

- Come ho fatto? Mh…probabilmente non hanno stretto bene le catene…e così mi sono scivolate via…

- Ah…- rimase sorpreso.

- Vediamo di uscire da qui, piuttosto- tornò seria- Tra non molto saranno già qui e se vogliamo raggiungere la sala comandi, abbiamo poco tempo a disposizione.

- Si.

- Sai come aprire la porta?

- E' bella robusta…non credo che basti sbattersi addosso.

- …d'accordo, faccio io- sospirò e si sfilò una forbicina dai capelli.

- Cosa pensi di fare con una semplice forcina da capelli? Non penserai mica…

- Aperto…- la porta si aprì davanti gli occhi stupiti del ragazzo.

- …Evidentemente, una donna ne sa più del diavolo.

- Ti vuoi muovere?

- Si.

_Forse con l'entrata in scena di Ottavio, riusciremo a farcela._

- Stanza frigorifera -

- Il quadro comandi?

- Si, è da lì che si controlla la nave. Se Ottavio riesce ad arrivarci, potrebbe dare l'allarme.

- Speriamo prima che finiamo congelati qui.

- Già, fra questa gente, ci sono persone che non resisteranno a lungo al freddo. Del resto siamo nella stanza dove si conservano i cibi…

- Mhhh…- si arrovellò il cervello- Basta!- saltò in piedi.

- Cosa?

- Non c'è la faccio a starmene qui con le mani in mano! Devo fare qualcosa! Non posso permettere che facciamo del male a Mist o agli altri passeggeri!

- E cosa intendi fare? Hulk, per caso? Ti ricordo che la porta è blindata e fuori c'è un omaccione grande e grosso, che non aspetta altro che farti a fettine.

- Eppure ci dovrà essere un modo per scappare…

- Se la corrente andasse in corto circuito, la camera refrigeratrice finirebbe di funzionare e la porta blindata si aprirebbe- disse la ragazza- Dobbiamo solo aspettare che Ottavio raggiunga la sala comandi. 

- Però, rimarrebbe il problema della guardia…- disse Ash. Si guardò intorno- Forse un modo ci sarebbe.

- Sala comandi -

- Allora, a che punto siamo?- chiese Renzo.

- Tra qualche minuto dovremmo superare il confine marittimo e lì saremmo salvi- disse l'uomo con il computer.

- Bene…la polizia non ci potrà più arrestare. Poi arrivati a terra, potremmo sbarazzarci della navi e dei suoi passeggeri.

- Ha intenzione di farli fuori?

- Chiaro, nel paese nuovo non voglio intralci di nessun tipo. Ricomincerò da capo, con una nuova identità e dedicandomi al contrabbando di armi a capo di una nuova società.

- Quella che vi ha fatto fuggire dalla galera?

- Si, alcuni giorni ho ricevuto il loro messaggio. Erano interessati al mio lavoro. E' stata una fortuna.

- Ma li ha mai visti?

- No, finora ho avuto solo contatti scritti…

- E la società come si chiama?

- Pokè control.

- Ma non è quella grossa catena di prodotti elettronici?

- Si, ma solo in apparenza…

La porta si aprì di colpo.

- Capo!- gridò un uomo.

- Insomma, cos'è questa irruenza?!- gridò indignato Renzo.

- Si, scusi…però, gli ostaggi…il ragazzo e la ragazza…non ci sono più…

- Cosa?! Com'è possibile? Mi ero assicurato ogni impossibilità di fuga…

- Le catene sono state tagliate…- spiegò l'uomo.

- Tagliate? Evidentemente non sono delle persone qualunque…- disse Renzo e uscì subito dalla sala comandi- Bisogna avvertire gli altri.

L'uomo con il computer in mano, vide il capo allontanarsi e riprese il suo lavoro di orientamento della nave.

Un rumore. Si alzò di colpo e si guardò in giro. Era un bullone saltato…

Sospirò e si sedette.

Ma qualcosa lo prese alle spalle e lo fece addormentare con un panno umido.

- Portentosa questa sostanza- disse Ottavio- Lo ha messo fuori gioco in un attimo.

- Mentre io lo lego, tu cambia la rotta della nave. Non dobbiamo uscire dal confine.

- Si, ci provo…

- Come, ci provo?! Non sai come funziona il programma?

- Più o meno…

- Pensavo che a voi poliziotti insegnassero qualcosa…- rimbeccò.

- E' solo che questa tecnologia…non la conosco…

Mist legò per bene, l'uomo addormentato. Poi si avvicinò al computer e lesse la ditta che lo produceva, la Pokè Control.

- E' la nuova catena d'informatica, che ha appena avuto successo.

- Si…di solito ero abituato ai prodotti della Ninteko. E poi non mi sembra che questo computer sia mai uscito nei negozi…

- Va bè, cerca di fare quel che puoi.

_In questi momenti rimpiango non avere qui Jonny- _pensò Mist.__

- Nel frattempo, cerca l'interruttore della corrente principale…appena ho finito, spegni.

- Si- Mist cercò tra i vari pulsanti…c'è n'erano tanti…per fortuna che c'erano delle piccole scritte sotto ad ogni pulsante- Che fortuna, l' ho trovato. A che punto sei?

- Ci sono quasi…

D'improvviso un uomo entrò nella stanza…

- Ehi, Robert, il capo ha detto di stare qui a sorveglia…ma che?!- si bloccò, vedendo la scena.

- Occavoli!- esclamò Ottavio.

- Ehi, voi! Chi diamine siete?!- disse l'uomo, precipitandosi da loro.

Mist gli diede un veloce calcio, all'altezza del mento, facendolo cadere all'indietro.

- A nanna adesso- gli spruzzò una piccola bomboletta, prima che lui potesse dare l'allarme.

- Oh, sei molto agile per essere una normale passeggera…- fece Ottavio.

- Normale routine…la bomboletta che ho trovato nello zaino dell'uomo, potrà tornarci di nuovo utile.

- Ci siamo quasi…sono riuscito ad entrare nella centrale dei dati…

- Sbrigati, ormai saranno qui a momenti…

- Ah- ha!- fece un uomo.

Ottavio e Mist si girarono verso l'altra entrata.

- Dovevo aspettarmelo…- disse Renzo- Vi consiglio di lasciare tutto quanto e di allontanarvi velocemente- intimò.

- Ottavio, quanto tempo hai bisogno?

- Ancora un minuto.

- Bene, lo terrò occupato io.

- Ah, ah! Proprio tu, femminuccia? Ma non farmi ridere! Non potrai che farmi un graff…

Mist agì subito, buttandolo a terra con una serie di calci.

- Dicevi?

- Maledetta!- si alzò arrabbiato- Chi siete voi?!

- Persone a cui non va di essere disturbati nella loro luna di miele.

L'uomo afferrò una pistola e cominciò a sparare.

Mist schivò per un pelo i proiettili, che risuonavano nella cabina.

L'uomo prese bene la mira e la puntò verso la ragazza.

Mist non poteva muoversi più di tanto.

Un improvviso movimento della nave, fece cadere i due a terra. La nave virò di colpo.

- Fatto!- disse Ottavio.

Mist si alzò di colpo e andò a staccare la corrente.

- Fermi!- gridò l'uomo. Troppo tardi.

- Stanza frigorifera -

- Pika!

- La luce è saltata- disse Ash.

- Si, vuol dire che è ora di agire.

- D'accordo, siete pronti, voi altri?- chiese Ash.

- Si- risposero i passeggeri.

La porta blindata si aprì pian piano.

L'uomo alla guardia, si guardava in giro, confuso dall'improvvisa mancanza di luce. Appena si accorse di quello che succedeva, venne riempito di migliaia di pallottole di neve. Non fece in tempo a reagire, che Ash gli fu addosso inferendogli un pugno allo stomaco.

- Adesso!- disse Ash.

La ragazza prese un secchio pieno d'acqua, di solito utilizzato per le pulizie sulla nave, e gliela getto in faccia all'uomo.

- Ahhh! Che schifo!- gridò l'uomo- Si asciugo la faccia con le mani e vide un Pikachu minaccioso.

- Pikachu, tuono shock!- ordinò Ash.

- Pikaaa!- eseguì.

- Ahhhhhh!- finì fulminato e cadde a terra.

I passeggeri esultarono contenti.

- Non è il momento adesso per esultare…dobbiamo ancora fermare gli altri…- disse Ash- Io andrò in avanscoperta…non muovetevi da qui, mi raccomando!

- Aspetta, vengo anch'io con te!- disse Manuela.

- No, è troppo pericoloso per te.

- Che vorresti dire?!- si arrabbiò- Per tua norma, sarei io a doverti proteggere…

- Grazie, ma c'è già qualcun'altra che lo fa…

- Insisto, non posso lasciarti da solo. Ne va del mio onore di poliziotta.

- …fa come vuoi- uscì dalla stanza, seguito da Pikachu e la ragazza.

- Buona fortuna, ragazzi- incoraggiarono i passeggeri.

I tre li guardarono e sorrisero, per poi proseguire.

- Sala comandi -

Renzo si alzò da terra e prese per il colletto l'uomo, steso a terra. Gli tirò una serie di schiaffi, orinandogli di svegliarsi. 

Niente. Lo lascia cadere a terra.

Si avvicinò al quadro dei comandi e prese la ricetrasmittente. 

- Pronto, mi sentite?! Qui parla il boss, sono scappati i prigionieri! Fermateli!

Niente. La ricetrasmittente era fuori uso. I due ragazzi l'avevano messo fuori uso e adesso se l'erano svignata ad aiutare gli altri. 

Tirò in aria con rabbia la ricetrasmittente. Frugò nella borsa del compare con il computer, Robert. Estrasse una potente pistola.

- Quei mocciosi, me la pagheranno molto cara! Gli darò una lezione, anche a costo di morire!

Uscì di corsa dalla sala comandi.

_I due non posso essere andati molto lontani…_

- Corridoi della nave -

Ash e la ragazza corsero per un bel po' nei corridoi, finché Manuela si fermò.

- Cosa succede?- chiese lui.

- Niente, sono solo un po' stanca…ma almeno hai idea di dove stiamo andando?

- Per niente- disse semplicemente.

Manuela rimase senza parole.

- T- tu mi hai fatto correre come una pazza e non hai la minima idea di dove ci stiamo dirigendo?!

- No.

- Sei scemo o cosa?!

- Non sono scemo! E' solo che pensavo fosse facile orientarsi qui…

- Non comprendo ancora come faccia la tua ragazza, a sopportare un tipo come te! Non hai minimo senso di orientamento!

- Senti, io non…

- Pika- pika!- lo interrupe il Pokèmon, indicando il muro di fianco a loro.

- Una mappa…- dissero in coro, sorpresi.

- Ottimo lavoro, Pikachu- disse Ash- Adesso vediamo dove ci dobbiamo dirigere…

- Però con questo buio non si vede quasi niente…

- Hai un idea?

- Si…una torcia- lo estrasse dal nulla. 

- Dove l' hai presa?

- Fa parte del mio Kit, bagaglio di previdenza.

- Non potevi tirarlo fuori prima?

- Se è per questo, tu non potevi dirmi che giravi a caso?

- Pikapiiii!- li rimproverò.

- Si, hai ragione Pikachu. Non è il momento di litigare…- disse Ash.

- Andiamo!

- Stanza frigorifera -

- Cosa?! Se ne sono andati?!- disse Mist.

- Si…sono venuti a cercarvi…così mi è sembrato di sentire…- disse uno dei passeggeri.

- Accidenti a Manuela, non doveva agire subito.

- Tutto questo è per colpa tua!- gli gridò Mist- Se ad Ash succedesse qualcosa, non te la farei passare liscia!

- Ehi, la colpa non è mia, ma del tuo ragazzo che doveva starsene qui tranquillo!

- E voi fareste parte della polizia? Come posso sentirmi sicura che non succeda niente ad Ash?!

- Sta tranquilla, Manuela non è una sprovveduta…sa cavarsela…

- Ma se dovessero incontrare quel tizio…li farebbe fuori- si voltò verso l'uscita.

- Aspetta, sono io che devo andare- l'afferrò per un braccio- Tu rimani qui, che sei più al sicuro.

Mist scostò la sua mano e lo guardò male.

- Ti sbagli se pensi che lascerò Ash nelle mani di Manuela!- corse via.

- Mist!- gridò.

- Tutto bene?- chiese uno.

- Si…tra non molto dovrebbero arrivare i soccorsi…state qui…- rincorse Mist.

- Corridoi della nave -

- Pensi che siamo a buon punto?- chiese Manuela.

- Non lo so…spero di si.

- Devi tenere davvero molto alla tua ragazza, da arrischiarti la vita per lei.

- Lei non…cioè, si…e poi gli devo la vita in più occasioni…

- Ehi, li senti dei passi?

- …sì…qualsiasi cosa si tratti, si sta dirigendo verso di noi…

- Chi sarà?

- Lo sapremo subito…

Dall'oscurità ne uscì un uomo. I due rimasero sorpresi.

- …altri mocciosi!- disse lui, disprezzante.

- Dov'è Mist?- disse Ash, preoccupato per la sorte della ragazza.

- Intendi quella ragazza, accompagnata da un altro ficcanaso? Beh, diciamo che presto si troveranno all'inferno…insieme a voi!- gli puntò la pistola e sparò.

Ash fu preso alla sprovvista, ma riuscì ad evitare che Manuela venisse colpita.

- Ash!

Il ragazzo si era ferito alla gamba. Manuela lo guardò accasciarsi al pavimento, mentre la gamba sanguinava. Estrasse un bastone componibile e s'intromise tra l'uomo e Ash.

- Ash, allontanati! Ci penso io a lui.

- Cosa? No, fermati!

- Non posso, sei stato ferito per colpa mia! Sarei stata io a doverti proteggere e non il contrario.

- Un'altra ragazza che vuole sfidarmi…-disse Renzo, con una risata- Ma non credere che ti risparmi solo perché sei una donna.

- No, lei non c'entr…ahi!- non riuscì ad alzarsi, per la ferita che gli faceva male.

Adesso la situazione stava peggiorando. Con Ash ferito alla gamba, Pikachu al suo fianco e Manuela pronta a combattere. Mentre dall'altra parte, Mist e Ottavio correvano lungo la nave, alla loro ricerca.

Chi avrebbe avuto la meglio?

                  CONTINUA…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Non ci posso credere!! Ho finito il nono capitolo! E vai! Dopo un lungo periodo di impegni, sono riuscita a completare il capitolo. 

Beh, non ho ancora finito la storia, però sono a buon punto (credo). -_-'

Inoltre, ho finito alcuni disegni per la fiction, li potete anche trovare su Manga.it. ^.^ Però non ho aggiunto i nuovi, quindi dovrete aspettare un altro po', se li volete vedere.

A proposito di storia, oggi è stata una giornata disastrosa per me. Eh, si, eppure il sogno mi aveva avvisato, ma io comunque non ho potuto studiare storia e sono stata interrogata a sorpresa. ç_ç 

E' un ingiustizia! (Calimero, eh-eh!)

Comunque sia, non riesco ad essere triste del tutto, perché l'aver finito questo capitolo mi ha ridato fiducia. ^-^

Naturalmente ci saranno degli errori di cui non mi sono accorta. Siate clementi, è un periodo pesante questo. *_*

Okey, okey, cercherò di scrivere al più presto il seguito, appena mi sarà possibile.

Ringrazio i commenti e i pareri, di tutti quelli che hanno letto la fiction. Merçi! ^.^

Naturalmente, non mi stancherò mai di dirlo, i diritti di Pokèmon & Company non sono miei, ma della Nintendo.

By Ya-chan


	10. Cap10

VORTICE

Cap. 10

NAVE DA CROCIERA

Renzo si prepara a sparare contro la ragazza.

- Allora? Hai forse paura di batterti con me?- rise.

- Tzè! Non mi fai paura!

- Allora, vediamo se riuscirai ad uscirne viva!- prese una Pokèball color argento e la lanciò in aria.

Ne uscì un grosso Pokèmon. Un Arcanine dall'aspetto ben poco rassicurante, per come fissava Manuela.

Ash rimase sorpreso, era la prima volta che vedeva una Pokèball di color argento.

- Non ho tanto tempo da perdere con un insetto, ho altro da fare!- disse Renzo- Vai, Terminetor!- ordinò al Pokèmon- Sbarazzati della ragazza, con un potente attacco di fuoco!

Manuela roteò velocemente il bastone che aveva in mano, davanti a se. Creò una barriera invisibile, che riuscì a proteggerla dall'attacco del Pokèmon.

- Non sai fare di meglio?

- E va bene, Terminetor, attacco azione!

Il Pokèmon prese la rincorsa e saltò addosso alla ragazza.

- Manuela, attenta!- gridò Ash.

Manuela fermò il bastone, orizzontalmente, in modo che le zampe del Pokèmon non gli facessero male.

Riuscì a bloccare l'assalto, ma non a sbarazzarsi del Pokèmon, che gli stava appresso con le sue fauci.

- Eh, lascio a te il compito di sbarazzarti di questa ragazza- disse Renzo sicuro e avanzò, ma si bloccò subito, preceduto da una scossa elettrica.

Guardò da dove provenisse e vide il Pokèmon del ragazzo, in piedi e con le gote rosse cariche d'elettricità.

- Tzè, anche tu ci ti metti. Peccato, pensavo di riservarti una morte lenta, ma vedo che insisti per morire per primo.

- Quello a perdere sarai tu!- disse Ash, faticando per alzarsi in piedi.

Manuela, riuscì a malapena a vedere la scena, perché il Pokèmon non gli dava tregua. Bastava che lei si distraesse per un momento e quel Pokèmon l'avrebbe ridotta ad un colabrodo.

Renzo guardò con fastidio la fatica del ragazzo e del Pokèmon, mentre si preparavano a fronteggiarlo.

Poi osservò meglio il ragazzo e gli venne in mente la ragazza che aveva preso in ostaggio.

_Eh, almeno mi vendicherò su di lui. Sfogherò in questo modo un po' della mia rabbia._

Renzo rise divertito, mentre si preparava a sparare.

Pikachu si mise davanti al suo allenatore, dimenticandosi la paura per le armi di fuoco. Doveva proteggere il suo allenatore, non aveva in mente nient'altro.

Scattò immediatamente e girò velocemente intorno all'uomo.

- Pikachu!- gridò Ash.

- Mostriciattolo fastidioso!- Renzo provò a sparargli, ma era impossibile, perché il Pokèmon era velocissimo nei suoi movimenti.

Pikachu si fermò e balzò sulla testa di Renzo.

- Pika…chu…!!- gridò il Pokèmon, mentre scaricava tutta la sua elettricità.

- Ahhhh!- gridò l'uomo. Si agitò e scaraventò via il Pokèmon.

- No, Pikachu!- Ash si sforzò di avvicinarsi al Pokèmon ferito.

Renzo si riprese e vide il ragazzo distratto e puntò la pistola.

- Ash, sta attento!- riuscì ad avvisare Manuela, voltandosi verso di loro. Però questo permise ad Arcanine di saltargli addosso e farla cadere a terra.

Ash si girò di scatto, per vedere il momento prima che Renzo premesse il grilletto.

- Muori!- gridò l'uomo.

Qualcosa afferrò Ash e lo buttò a terra, evitando di venire ferito di nuovo.

Renzo guardò con stupore e con rabbia crescente, l'arrivo della ragazza dai capelli rossi.

Ash aprì gli occhi e vide accanto a se, Mist.

- Mist?- riuscì a dire a fatica.

- Ash, tutto bene?- chiese Mist, poi si accorse della ferita alla gamba del ragazzo.

Ottavio corse in soccorso della compagna Manuela.

Allontanò il Pokèmon Arcanine, che teneva bloccata la ragazza a terra con i suoi artigli.

- Manuela, come stai?- chiese lui.

- S- si…sto bene…ma Ash è rimasto ferito…per colpa mia…

Ottavio la guardò con aria triste e preoccupata.

- Ash, ma stai sanguinando! Dobbiamo bloccare l'emorragia, prima che…- disse Mist agitata.

- Mist…aspetta…io posso cavarmela…ma Pikachu…è ferito, non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza- disse preoccupato Ash.

Mist guardò il Pokèmon poco lontano. Sembrava morto, per come era accasciato a terra. Temette che avesse ricevuto un brutto colpo.

Renzo si avvicinò velocemente alle spalle della ragazza.

Ash se n'accorse.

- Mist, attenta!

Mist si agirò e Renzo l'afferrò per il collo, stringendo con forza la presa e sollevandola dal suolo. Mist riusciva a fatica a respirare e i suoi movimenti erano deboli.

Ottavio si precipitò in aiuto a Mist, ma il grosso Pokèmon gli sbarrò la strada.

_Maledizione! Se non mi sbarazzo al più presto di questo Pokèmon, per la ragazza sarà la fine._

- Mist!- Ash si alzò e tentò di sferrare un pugno, ma Renzo lo schivò e gli diede un calcio, facendolo cadere di nuovo a terra.

- A- Ash…- Mist cercò di liberarsi dalla presa, ma l'uomo dimostrava di avere una forza mostruosa nelle braccia.

- Ah, ah! Allora, come la mettiamo adesso, signorina?- rise- Hai ancora la forza per controbattere?

- Maledetto…!- disse Mist, con voce fiacca.

_Sto perdendo le forze…se non faccio qualcosa…non porterò a termine la missione ed Ash morirà…non…non posso permetterlo!_- pensò Mist, mentre la sua mente si annebbiava- _Devo pensare a come liberarmi dalla presa…_

Allungò la mano per prendere il piccolo spruzzatore, ma Renzo lo notò e glielo buttò via.

- Ops, mi dispiace…ti serviva?- scherzò.

Manuela vide Mist in difficoltà e si sfilò una scarpa per gettarglielo in faccia a Renzo. Ma anche questa volta, predisse la mossa e si scansò in tempo.

- Eh, che ridicolo tentativo!- sbeffeggiò l'uomo- Siete ridotti così male?

_Adesso!_- pensò Mist e approfittò della sua distrazione, per tirargli un calcio nello stomaco.

Renzo lasciò la presa e indietreggiò confuso per il colpo.

Mist cadde a terra e si massaggiò il collo, mentre riprendeva fiato.

- Tu maledetta…come quel ragazzino di qualche tempo fa…siete sul punto di morte!- gridò Renzo, puntandogli il dito.

La ragazza si alzò con sguardo deciso. Dietro di lei, Ash e Pikachu erano accasciati al suolo.

_Devo fermare questo scempio!_- pensò Mist- _Ma come? Per prima cosa devo disarmarlo…_

Notò una torcia per terra, con dei piccoli cocci di vetro sparsi sul pavimento.

Si abbassò velocemente, raccolse la torcia e la puntò dritto all'uomo.

- Che fai?!- Renzo si mise la mano davanti agli occhi. La luce lo stava accecando.

Mist lanciò i piccoli frammenti di vetro alla mano di Renzo.

- Ahhh!- gridò, facendo cadere la pistola dalla mano ferita.

_E' il momento!_

La ragazza si precipitò per impugnare la pistola, ma Renzo glielo impedì lanciandolo il più lontano possibile con un calcio.

- Eh, non credere di farmela così facilmente!

- Questo lo dici tu! Adesso che non hai la pistola, non sei più in vantaggio- si avvicinò velocemente a Renzo.

- Tzè!- fece una smorfia e sferrò un pugno.

Mist si abbassò e colpì dritto allo stomaco con una gomitata.

- Questo è per quello che hai fatto ad Ash!

Renzo indietreggiò, appoggiando la mano sulla parte dolente.

La ragazza approfittò del momento e lo fece cadere, afferrandolo per un braccio e scaraventandolo a terra.

- E questo è per aver tentato di uccidermi!- disse, con il fiato corto.

Mist si diresse verso Ash e il suo Pokèmon, barcollando un po' per la poca energia rimasta. Si chinò davanti al ragazzo e si accertò delle sue condizioni. Stava bene, anche se continuava a perdere sangue. Si avvicinò a Pikachu e si abbassò per sentire i battiti del cuore.

_E' vivo, per fortuna_- pensò sollevata la ragazza, mentre alle sue spalle comparve di nuovo Renzo.

- Non mi do vinto, per così poco!- gridò tentando di nuovo di coglierla di sorpresa.

La ragazza si scansò subito di lato, facendo andare a vuoto il colpo di Renzo.

- Una volta è già abbastanza per prendermi di sorpresa- disse- Pensavi davvero che ci sarei cascata nuovamente?

L'uomo si alzò e in quel momento si sentì il rumore del grilletto. Renzo si bloccò, accorgendosi che la sua stessa pistola gli era stata puntata alla tempia.

Ottavio si trovava in piedi dietro di lui, con in mano la pistola.

- Penso che sia ora di mettere fine a questa battaglia.

- Ottavio?- Mist guardò il ragazzo e lui gli sorrise. Affianco a lui c'era la sua collega, Manuela.

Anche lei stava bene, nonostante le ferite causate dal Pokèmon di Renzo.

L'uomo si guardò in giro.

- Se stai cercando il tuo Pokèmon, al momento non ti sarà utile- Manuela gli indicò dove Terminetor era svenuto.

- E neanche i tuoi uomini potranno venire in tuo soccorso.

Renzo non disse niente e abbassò il capo, mentre in sottofondo si sentivano le sirene delle motovedette.

La polizia bloccò tutti i criminali e li portarono via, mentre i passeggeri poterono tirare un sospiro di sollievo, per lo scampato pericolo. Dei medici salirono a bordo della nave per medicare i feriti.

Il capo della polizia si fermò a parlare con Ottavio.

- Allora, come sta la signorina Manuela?

- Bene, per fortuna. Non ha gravi ferite.

- E i due ragazzi, come stanno?

- Beh, i medici sono riusciti a fermargli l'emorragia, ma ha perso molto sangue…- chinò la testa dispiaciuto- E Mist è con lui.

In una cabina poco distante, Mist stava parlando con il medico.

- Sta tranquilla, adesso è fuori pericolo, ma per recuperare le energie deve stare fermo per un paio di giorni.

- Okey- disse triste- E Pikachu?

Il medico si aggiustò gli occhiali.

- Anche lui sta bene, ma ha bisogno di essere portato in un centro Pokèmon per alcuni controlli- prese la sua borsa- Sia il Pokèmon che il ragazzo devono stare a riposo. Non devono sforzarsi, né altro.

Mist stette zitta, mentre il medico si avviava.

- Sei sicura di non volere che ti visiti?

- Sì, io sto bene.

- Come vuoi…però ti consiglio di farti visitare, appena la nave arriverà a destinazione.

La ragazza stette di nuovo zitta. Fece un debole cenno di sì.

Il medico si allontanò. Mist si strinse nelle spalle e guardò preoccupata oltre la porta socchiusa. Si poteva intravedere un ragazzo sdraiato su di un letto.

_Il dottore ha detto che non si deve affaticare…_- pensò Mist, mentre entrò in silenzio nella stanza.

Guardò le fasciature sul corpo di Ash. Accanto a lui, come d'abitudine, c'era Pikachu.

Mist di sedette su una sedia e li fissò mentre dormivano.

_Questo non doveva accadere…_- pensò triste- _Non sono stata in grado di proteggerlo…e adesso lui è qui ferito, mentre poteva essere a casa sua, sano e salvo_- Appoggiò la sua testa alla mano- _Che cosa ho fatto? Come ho potuto permettere che avvenisse tutto questo? Dovevo impedirlo!_

Nel silenzio della stanza, si sentì un leggero lamento.

_E' Ash…starà facendo un brutto sogno?_

Si avvicinò al ragazzo.

- Mh…Brock…Misty…dove siete?- borbottò nel sonno.

- Ash?

- …Misty…-continuò a parlare.

- Ash…io sono qua- gli prese la mano e gliela strinse- Sono qua con te…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

LIMA

- Che stai facendo?- chiese Nick, uscendo dal bagno.

- Non vedi? Sto dando da mangiare al mio Pokèmon- rispose Gary.

- Ah, mi ero scordato che eri un allenatore di Pokèmon- si asciugò i capelli.

- Già, ero, prima che tu arrivassi- disse con ironia.

- Ehi, non ricominciamo a discutere- si pettino i capelli- Ti mancano?

- Chi?

- La tua famiglia, i tuoi amici…- spiegò.

- …- finì di dare da mangiare al suo Pokèmon e si alzò in piedi- I miei genitori sono sempre in viaggio, troppo occupati per accorgersi della mia assenza e mio nonno è l'unico che rappresenta la mia famiglia- si affacciò dalla finestra della stanza- E non credo di essermi fatto dei grandi amici durante i miei viaggi. Non sono un tipo socievole e preferivo viaggiare solo- guardò il cielo blu- Però, c'è sempre stata una persona che ho sempre considerato mio amico. Lui, al contrario di me, è socievole e non fa fatica a trovarsi amici. E in questo io lo invidiavo molto.

- Lo invidiavi?

- Sì, nonostante io ero migliore di lui.

- La modestia non ti manca, a quanto vedo.

- Dicevi qualcosa?- lo fulminò con gli occhi.

- No, no, niente. Ti manca?

- Beh, non saprei…è da tanto che non lo vedo…Chissà come starà?

"Ehi, Gary!"- un ragazzo con i capelli neri gli andò incontro.

"Oh, Ash, sei tu"

"Partecipi al torneo, vero?"- chiese emozionato.

"S"

"Allora, ci incontreremo in finale! Non vedo l'ora!"

"Spero che in tutto questo tempo, tu ti sia allenato bene per affrontarmi. Perché questa volta non ti salverà la tua fortuna"

"Tzè, ma che fortuna! La mia è solo bravura! E te lo dimostrerò sconfiggendoti al torneo!"

"Questo lo vedremo"

"Ash, eccoti qua!"- un gruppetto di ragazzi gli venne incontro.

"Ragazzi, che ci fate qui?"- chiese Ash.

"Accidenti Ash, ti avevamo detto di aspettarci e invece sei schizzato via!"- disse una ragazza con capelli marroni.

"Eh, eh, scusatemi…"- rise imbarazzato.

Gary guardò il gruppetto e riconobbe solo uno di loro.

"Brock?"

"Ciao Gary, è da tanto che non ci si vede"

"Viaggi ancora con Ash?"

"S"

"Non vedo la tua amichetta, Ash. L' hai fatta scappare?"- rise divertito, ma si fermò non appena vide lo guardo del ragazzo.

"Eh, doveva occuparsi della palestra a Cerulean City…"- si sforzò di sorridere- "Ah, non ti ho presentato i miei nuovi amici…"- indicò i due ragazzini che erano con lui "Lei è Haruka e l'altro è suo fratello, Masato"

"Piacere!"- salutarono i due.

"Ciao"- contraccambiò il saluto.

"Beh, adesso dobbiamo tornare al Pokèmon Center, per prendere i Pokèmon"- disse Brock.

"Già. Allora, ci vediamo in finale, d'accordo?"

"Sì. Vedi di esserci"

"Certo!"- e si allontanò con il suo gruppo.

- Dobbiamo raggiungere la città di Poli- disse Nick.

- Eh? Ah, sì- si svegliò dai suoi ricordi.

- Partiremo a notte fonda.

- Che?!

- E' più sicuro viaggiare di notte. Dormiremo qualche ora e poi ci sveglieremo.

- Che allegria- disse ironico.

- Tzè, sempre che critichi, tu.

- Oh, scusa se non salto dalla felicità- si sdraiò sul letto- Buonanotte.

Nick lo guardò e sospirò.

Erano riusciti a scampare ai pericoli, per un soffio e si erano rifugiati in una locanda di Lima, ma non era sicuro fermarsi a lungo. Il nemico, era sempre sulle loro tracce e lui cominciava a sentire i primi sintomi della stanchezza.

Nick si sedette sul letto.

_Chissà perché Brock vuole i due ragazzi alla Sik. E perché sono così importanti? Che succederà una volta arrivati?_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

NAVE DA CROCIERA

Ash si svegliò di soprassalto. Si guardò intorno e capì di essere ancora sulla nave.

Vide al bordo del letto una ragazza che gli stringeva la mano.

_Mist…_

Ai piedi del letto invece, c'era Pikachu.

Sorrise sollevato non appena vide il Pokèmon che si svegliava.

- Pika!- esclamò il Pokèmon, contento.

- Ciao Pikachu- disse lui.

- Pika!- gli saltò in braccio.

- Ehi, calma con le effusioni, mi sento ancora dolorante- scherzò, abbracciandolo.__

Mist si svegliò e sorrise costatando che i due stavano bene.__

- Ciao Mist- sorrise Ash- Che è successo? Perché mi trovo qui?

Mist si sistemo una ciocca di capelli in disordine.

- Eri conciato proprio male, sai?

- Ma gli altri? Come stanno?

- E' tutto a posto, Ash, sta tranquillo. E' arrivata la polizia ed ha portato via quei tizi.

- E Manuela, come sta?

- Sta bene- si alzò dalla sedia- Vedi di preoccuparti di te stesso. Tra poco raggiungeremo la costa e sbarcheremo a terra. Cerca di rimetterti in sesto.

- Ma io sto bene, davvero- cercò di scendere dal letto.

- Non ci provare, Ash Ketchum! Il dottore ha detto che ci vuole riposo e riposo sarà!- disse in tono autoritario.

- O- okey…- disse intimidito dalla ragazza.

- Bene. E guai a te se provi ad alzarti da quel letto, senza la mia autorizzazione.

- Uff, non sei la mia baby-sitter. Non puoi dirmi cosa devo fare- si lamentò.

- E invece posso, finché sei sotto la mia protezione- disse seria- Quindi non lamentarti e riposa!

- D'accordo…tiranna- bisbigliò.

- Come hai detto?!

- Io? Niente.

Bussarono alla porta.

- E' permesso?- chiese una voce maschile- O disturbiamo la coppietta?

- Ottavio, ciao!- salutò Ash.

- Vedo che stai bene, che sollievo- disse, entrando nella stanza.

Mist lo guardò storto.

- Ciao Ash- entrò anche una ragazza.

- Manuela!

- Come va?

- Bene e tu?

- Diciamo bene- sorrise e si sedette sulla sedia- E il tuo Pokèmon?

- Pika, pi!

- Dice che sta benone- disse Ash.

- Ottimo.

I due continuarono a chiacchierare, mentre Mist uscì dalla stanza, passando vicino a Ottavio, senza fare alcun cenno.

Ottavio la seguì lungo il corridoio.

- Mist, aspetta.

La ragazza non accennò a fermarsi.

- Ehi!- la raggiunse e gli passò davanti- Che ti prende? Non mi ascolti?

Mist lo guardò arrabbiata e proseguì avanti ignorandolo.

- Ehi!- l'afferrò per un braccio- Senti, mi dispiace, davvero. Era compito mio e di Manuela, gestire questa situazione e invece…- disse triste- Lo so che c'è l' hai con me, per quello che è successo al tuo ragazzo. Non so come scusarmi.

- No, non è questo…- disse la ragazza, rimanendo di spalle ad Ottavio.

- Eh?

- Non c'è l' ho con te, ma con me stessa…

- Come?- chiese sorpreso.

- Scusami, ma adesso non ho voglia di parlarne- si liberò il braccio e proseguì il suo cammino.

Raggiunse la prua e guardò il mare davanti a sé.

_La colpa è mia. Non di Ottavio e Manuela. Era mio il compito di proteggere Ash, ma non ne sono stata capace. Sono una frana._

_Non dovevo accettare questa missione! Accidenti a Brock, non dovevo farmi trascinare in questa storia!  _

"Misty, io e Violet andiamo a fare un giro in centro"- disse una ragazza dai capelli rosa.

"D'accordo" rispose lei, svogliata.

"Sei sicura di non voler venire con noi?"- chiese l'altra ragazza con i capelli blu- "Ti farà bene prendere una boccata d'aria"

"Non vorrai mica stare qui, a compiangerti per tutta la vita, vero? Devi un po' svagarti, uscire fuori…e non qui ad ammuffire con la palestra"

"Non vorrete ricominciare, spero"- disse in tono seccato Misty- "Lasciatemi in pace, una buona volta! So quel che faccio"

"Come vuoi"- disse esasperata Lili- "Noi torniamo stasera, ciao"

"Ciao"

Le due ragazze uscirono dalla palestra, mentre Misty continuava a sistemare dei scatoloni.

"Uff, e con questo ho finito"- disse mettendosi le mani ai fianchi.

Qualcosa scivolò da uno scatolone e cadde a terra, attirando l'attenzione della ragazza.

Si abbassò per raccogliere le foto che erano cadute.

Ritraevano Ash nei suoi tornei. Glieli aveva spediti la madre del ragazzo.

Tra quelle foto, c'era un'altra un po' rovinata. Era stata scattata prima che Misty se ne andasse dal gruppo.

Guardò l'immagine con rabbia e provò a stracciarla in due, ma si fermò a metà. Riguardò la foto con un po' di nostalgia e tristezza.

Proprio in quel momento, sentì entrare una persona nella palestra.

"Mi scusi, ma la palestra è chiusa, ora. Se devi sfidare il capopalestra, torna domani"

"Sto cercando una certa…Misty Waterflower"- disse leggendo il nome su di un foglio.

"Sono io"

"Bene, mi segua, adesso"

"Come?"- guardò meglio la persona che aveva davanti. Era vestito con dei capi scuri e si guardava continuamente in giro.

"Non mi hai sentito? Devi seguirmi! Muoviti!"

"Un attimo! Io non ti seguo da nessuna parte, prima che tu mi spieghi cosa…ahhh!"- qualcuno sparò alla porta, abbattendola- "Ehi, ma chi diamine siete!"- andò incontro ai tizi fuori dalla porta.

"Ferma!"- L'uomo la prese per un braccio e la trascinò via.

"Cosa stai facendo! Ehi, sto parlando con te, sottospecie di un…"

"Vuoi stare zitta?"

"Neanche per sogno!"

Le persone che avevano abbattuto la porta, cominciarono a rincorrergli e sparargli addosso.

"Ehi, perché sparano? E perché c'inseguono?"

"Te lo spiego una volta che sarai al sicuro"

"Al sicuro da cosa?"

Un proiettile gli passò vicina, sfiorandola.

"Okey, okey, a dopo le domande"

Mezz'ora dopo, lontani da Cerulean City.

"Spero che tu abbia un buon motivo per avermi trascinata qua"

L'uomo non parlò, ma gli consegnò una lettera.

"Una persona ha bisogno di parlare con te"

"E perché non utilizzare il telefono? E' più comodo e soprattutto non ti porta a casa dei tizi fuori di testa"- disse ironicamente, mentre apriva la lettera.

La vista del porto la riportò in sé.

Una volta arrivati a terra, gli sarebbe bastato raggiungere la città di Berny e sarebbe arrivata a destinazione.

_D'accordo Mist, adesso mettiamoci all'opera. Presto porterò a termine questo incarico e non sarò costretta a preoccuparmi di Ash._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

PALLET TOWN- casa del professore Oak.

- Allora, notizie?- chiese una madre in apprensione.

- No, alla centrale di polizia non li hanno ancora rintracciati- rispose il prof. Oak, mentre preparava il thè.

- Prima Ash, adesso Gary. Ma dove saranno finiti?

- Non lo so, ma ci sarà senz'altro una spiegazione logica. Né Ash, né Gary sono tipi che decidono di scomparire all'improvviso senza dare spiegazioni.

- Forse erano con qualcuno.

- O forse li hanno rapiti.

- Rapimento? Ma è terribile! Mio figlio è in pericolo e io non posso fare niente. Che situazione.

- Tranquilla Delia, sappiamo entrambi che Ash e Gary sanno cavarsela da soli. Non sono più dei bambini.

- Però…io sono sempre preoccupata.

- Lo capisco, anch'io lo sono. Ma per il momento non possiamo intervenire- si sedette sulla poltrona- Non ci resta che aspettare loro notizie.

CONTINUA…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finito decimo capitolo! Finalmente! Evviva! Hurrà! (scusate la mia euforia, ma sento che sono quasi alla fine della fiction)

Ho impiegato un po' di tempo per scrivere questo capitolo, perché non avevo ispirazione e dovevo finire anche le altre fiction.

Comunque, mi metto subito all'opera per il prossimo capitolo. -

Ah, non dimenticatevi di commentare e di farmi sapere il vostro parere su questa fiction! o

Pokèmon e personaggi allegati, non sono di mia creazione, ma della Nintendo.

By Ya-chan


End file.
